Siempre
by steffy17
Summary: UN JURAMENTO PARA SIEMPRE ... AMAR PARA SIEMPRE ... HONRAR PARA SIEMPRE ... Y ... OBEDECER ...SIEMPRE ?
1. Chapter 1

UN JURAMENTO PARA SIEMPRE ...

AMAR PARA SIEMPRE ...

HONRAR PARA SIEMPRE ...

Y ... OBEDECER ...SIEMPRE ?

Hija bastarda del rey, Renesmee ha sido criada en un convento y estaba completamente preparada para tomar el velo . . . hasta que el Rey Edward aparece con un marido reticente para ella. De repente, ella se encuentra prometiendo amar, honrar, y obedecer a Jacob . . . para siempre.

UNA CASI MONJA CON UNA EDUCACION SEXUAL MUY PECULIAR ...

La educación de Renesmee no contempla una noche de bodas , y los establos y lo que los animales hacen dentro de los establos es la única referencia sexual para esta doncella sin experiencia.

Oh Dios ... Jacob le morderá el cuello como los animales hacen al aparearse ?

UNA NOCHE DE BODA DE BREVES MINUTOS Y CON TESTIGOS

Jacob es un guerrero viril y capaz de expresar una pasión animal, pero tener que consumar un matrimonio en pocos minutos y con testigos apresurándolo se convierte en una misión casi imposible .

AMAR , SI . HONRAR, SI . OBDECER ?

Renesmee pronto descubrirá que mientras puede tener dificultades para obedecer las extravagantes órdenes y pedidos de su marido , no le será difícil amarlo para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Inglaterra 18 de junio de 1189

"Las mujeres son descendientes del diablo"

"Vamos, amigo, claro que no hablas en serio" Embry de Shambley murmuró severamente. "Hablas así en este momento por las acciones de Leah."

"Nómbrame una mujer tan valiente y fiel como un caballero," Jacob lo desafió, agarrando su jarra y tomándose la mitad de su cerveza de un trago. - Él había llegado a Shambley esa mañana, y se había esforzado mucho en beber alcohol para sumirse en una anestesia durante la mayor parte de la tarde y bien entrada la noche. Embry, su buen amigo, le hacía compañía.

"Mi cerebro está demasiado inundado de cerveza como para aceptar semejante desafío," su amigo admitió cansadamente. "Pero podría nombrarte uno caballero o dos — incluso hasta un hijo o dos del rey — que no son tan fieles o valientes como deberían ser."

"Sí." Jacob suspiró mientras pensaba en los hijos del rey y como ellos se habían rebelado contra Edward, buscando robarle la corona en cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Entonces él concluyó. "Las mujeres son una maldición en esta Tierra. "

"Hmm," Embry murmuró, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras la puerta de las cocinas se abría y una criada joven de grandes pechos salía con dos jarras de cerveza. - El tironeó juguetonamente su mientras ella colocaba las jarras en la mesa, luego, ignorando la mirada severa que Jacob le estaba dando, él también le guiñó un ojo a ella.

Sonriendo, la muchacha rubia giró alejándose con sus faldas volando, y cruzó por la puerta, sus caderas meneándose provocativamente.

"Quizás los son, mi amigo," Embry murmuró mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

"Pero ellas tienen sus usos, también."

"Sí. En la cama." Jacob murmuró, luego amargamente agregó, "Y algunas de ellas también están ansiosas por ser útiles para todo servicio. Leah ciertamente parecía bastante entusiasmada en los establos de Lord Glanville cuando los atrapé allá juntos."

"Yo no juzgaría a todas las mujeres por tu antigua prometida, Jacob. Ella es..."

"Una puta barata que aparentemente abre sus piernas a todo el mundo," él sugirió secamente, luego tomó más cerveza. Golpeando su jarro sobre la mesa, él dijo, " Te juro que nunca me casaré. Ya he aprendido mi lección. No habrá ninguna esposa infiel para mí. Haber sido corneado por mi prometida ya fue suficiente. No me voy a casar. Ni por la tierras o ni por las propiedades. Ni por toda la riqueza del reino. "Ni siquiera bajo amenaza de tortura"

"Qué tal bajo amenaza de muerte" preguntó una voz divertida, y ambos hombres giraron con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la figura que ahora llenaba la puerta abierta que llevaba al patio . El hombre que se dirigía a ellos era alto y vestía una capa negra con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, dejando su rostro en sombras. Pero ver la cara del recién llegado casi no era motivo de preocupación para los dos hombres que él había sorprendido pues él había logrado entrar en la fortaleza sin ser anunció.

Frunciendo el ceño, ambos, Jacob y Embry se pusieron de pie en un segundo, cautelosamente tomando sus espadas.

Un segundo hombre entró a Shambley Hall. Al reconocer al hombre delgado y menudo que ahora entraba en la fortaleza, Jacob se relajó. Vio que la mano de Embry había aflojado su asimiento de la espada.

"Obispo Carlisle," Embry gritó a modo de saludo. "Mis disculpas. Los hombres de mi padre deberían haber anunció su llegada."

"Les ordené que no lo hicieran," el primer invitado anunció, bajándose la capucha mientras avanzaba hacia adelante. Sus facciones eran fuertes y su cabello, alguna vez rojizos, ahora se habían hecho grises al igual que sus ojos penetrantes.

Hubo un momento breve de silencio mientras Jacob y Embry lo miraban boquiabiertos; luego Embry se recobró lo suficiente como para ofrecer una reverencia profunda. "Mi Lord. Si hubiese sido advertido de su venida podría haber preparado..."

"Ni siquiera yo sabía que estaría viniendo. Además, no quería que nadie supiese." Sacándose su capa, el Rey Edward II se la dio a Carlisle mientras el hombre más bajo avanzó para tomarla. Entonces Edward volvió a la atención a los guantes que usaba. Colocándolos sobre la mesa, él agarró el jarro vacío de Jacob, se sirvió cerveza en él, y tomó una buena cantidad del líquido. Giró para mirar a los dos hombres más jóvenes.

"Debes tener hambre después del viaje, mi Lord," Embry murmuró, obviamente agitado por esa inesperada e importante visita. "Voy a ordenar que preparen una comida."

"No". El rey tomó a Shambley por el hombro y sacudió la cabeza. "Ya comí en Black. Siéntense. Los dos."

Jacob y Embry intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida ante la mención de la casa de la familia de Jacob, pero ningún hombre dijo nada mientras se dejaban caer sobre en el banco obedeciendo la orden del rey. Con sus espaldas hacia la mesa, ellos observaron en silencio mientras Edward se servía más cerveza, la bebió, luego caminó algunos pasos cortos en dirección al silencio obispo de Carlisle. - El giró bruscamente.

"Entonces." sus ojos se clavaron en Jacob. "No quieres casarte"

Jacob se movió incómodamente bajo los ojos grises del rey, sus propios ojos se dirigieron primero a Embry, luego hacia la expresión enigmática del obispo. Su cerebro afectado por la cerveza giraba confundida. "Bien… yo..." Jacob finalmente comenzó a hablar reticentemente, sólo para ser interrumpido.

¿Ni por tierras ni por títulos? ¿Ni por toda la riqueza del reino? Ni siquiera bajo amenaza de tortura, creo que dijiste, " el rey citó sus palabras severamente. Jacob se movió dónde estaba sentado, inseguro de como exactamente había desagradado a su soberano, pero sabiendo que de alguna manera sus palabras habían hecho eso.

"No deseo... " él dijo finalmente, sólo para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

"¿Y si yo, tu rey, te ordeno eso?"

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Jacob . - El vaciló, su boca se abrió y se cerró; luego él comenzó a sacudir la cabeza con confusión. ¿Por qué al rey le importaría si él casase o no? La pregunta giraba dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta rápida. Jacob era un segundo hijo. No era heredero de ninguna de las vastas propiedades de su padre. - El

No tenía el deber para producir un heredero.

Aparentemente tomando el movimiento de su cabeza como una negativa, hizo despertar el infame mal carácter del rey. Con sus ojos ardientes, él de repente se detuvo delante de Jacob, inclinándose hacia adelante y forzando al joven caballero a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que la mesa se le estaba clavando incómodamente en su espalda .

"¿Y si te amenace con matarte si no aceptas un casamiento?"

Edward estalló. - El hizo una pausa y, aparentemente pensando que esos métodos específicos eran necesarios para convencerlo, agregó, "Descuartizado. Con una espada bien afilada. Tu cabeza colocada en una lanza y tus brazos y piernas exhibidas en los cuatro extremos de mi reino. ¿Qué opinas entonces?"

"El casamiento suena agradable, " Jacob logró decir, avergonzado de oír la súbita agudeza que su voz había adoptado bajo la amenaza de su Lord y soberano. Sintió el suspiro de alivio de Embry a su lado, y sinceramente deseó que él mismo pudiera sentir ese alivio también, pero con el rey todavía perforándolo con la mirada y con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, con el fuego irradiando de sus ojos, y su respiración tibia en su cara, Jacob todavía no estaba sintiendo ningún alivio. Pero de repente él pareció estar bastante sobrio. Esa era una sensación desesperadamente incómoda.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha curvándose sus labios, el rey se enderezó abruptamente como si no hubiese estado amenazando solamente al caballero. "Estoy contento de oír eso. Preferiría tenerte como yerno que tener tu cabeza decorando el palacio de Westminster."

"¿Yerno?" Jacob inexpresivamente dijo, luego miró a Embry, muy confundido. El rey tenía tres hijas, Carmen, Tanya, y Joan. Pero las tres mujeres ya estaban casadas. Embry parecía estar tan atónito como Jacob se sentía, pero su amigo lo codeó sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a Edward, pareciendo sugerir que él había preguntado lo que ambos estaban preguntándose. Suspirando, Jacob giró hacia el rey y comenzó a decir, " No entiendo, Su Majestad. Su..."

Pero el rey ya no estaba parado delante de ellos. - Él tomó su capa del obispo y estaba poniéndosela sobre sus hombros voluminosos mientras avanzaba en dirección a la puerta. Carlisle lo siguió apresuradamente. Parecía que ahora que ellos le habían arrancado una promesa a Jacob, los dos hombres estaban partiendo.

Jacob miró a Embry. Sus propios instintos, eso que lo habían salvado una y otra vez de la muerte en las batallas, lo urgían a permanecer quieto a donde estaba, o huir escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Pero sus instintos estaban un poco confundidos en ese momento. Y probablemente estaban equivocados. El hecho que Embry de repente estuviese a su lado, agarrando su brazo y urgiéndolo a seguir al Rey Edward y al obispo desgraciadamente parecía indicar su error.

Suspirando, Jacob agarró los guantes del rey — los que él había dejado sobre la mesa— y se apresuró detrás de los nobles, consciente de que Embry lo seguía.

"Pero, su Majestad," él gritó mientras los alcanzaba. "Sus hijas están casadas"

"No Renesmee," el rey respondió prontamente. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, él miró a Jacob, con la boca abierta para hablar, luego parpadeó ante la imagen de los guantes que Jacob le extendía. "Oh. Gracias, " él murmuró, tomando sus guantes y poniéndoselos. - El abrió y cerró su dedos en puños algunas veces para asegurarse que los guantes estaban colocados correctamente, luego subió la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza.

"Busquen sus capas. Está húmedo esta noche," él ordenó, luego avanzó fuera de la fortaleza. Con el obispo siguiéndolo.

Embry y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada, luego corrieron para obedecer la orden del rey. No fue hasta que ellos fueron a buscar sus capas y se dirigieron fuera del castillo para perseguir a las dos oscuras figuras que caminaban en dirección a los establos que Embry murmuró lo que Jacob había estado pensando. "¿La bella Renesmee no era la amante del rey ? ¿La que él instaló en la corte y amó a la vista de todos?"

"Si," Jacob murmuró. - Él la había conocido en una visita a la corte que había hecho con sus padres cuando tenía diez años. La suya había sido una belleza nunca superada. La piel como una seda blanca con sólo una leve sugestión de rubor en ella. Cabello tan suave como el lino. Los ojos del color del mar en un día claro. Su risa sonaba como una campanilla, y ella había sido la personificación de la generosidad.

Había habido rumores en su momento de que el rey planeado dejar de lado a la reina Tanya en favor de su adorable amante, pero Renesmee había muerto al siguiente año. Lo cual había creado nuevos rumores. La reina la había matado por miedo a perder su lugar y su título? Pero esa pregunta había permanecido sin respuesta y la historia se había convertido en una anécdota que era contada en los fogones de noche y que pocos creían .

Después de todo, la reina había sido encarcelada por haber incitado a la rebelión a sus hijos antes de la llegada de la bella Renesmee — qué podría temer de una amante del rey ?

"Su Majestad ?" Jacob dijo tan pronto él y Embry se acercaron al hombre de la capa negra. "Dijiste Renesmee?"

"Sí . Mi hija, Renesmee. Su madre era esa belleza famosa con el mismo nombre. La criatura más adorable que jamás haya existido," él les dijo a medida que alcanzaban los establos. Haciendo una pausa afuera de las puertas, el rey dejó que el obispo entrase y ordenó que caballos descansados fuesen preparados. - El mismo giró hacia Jacob y anunció , "Nuestra hija es casi tan adorable. Es con ella que te casarás."

"Pero ..."

"Basta de peros , Black!" Edward estalló . Avanzando, él clavó su dedo en su pecho para enfatizar cada palabra. "Puedes vivir en matrimonio o morir soltero. Pero te vas a casar con ella!"

"Si , mi Lord ,pero, por qué?" Jacob preguntó rápidamente.

"Qué quieres decir con por qué? Porque te aprecio . Porque pienso que serás un buen marido. Porque yo determino eso."

Jacob hizo una mueca , y no comentó que esas amenazas de hacerlo descuartizar no eran las acciones de alguien que loa precia a uno. Por el contrario, él dijo, "quise decir, por qué ahora, su Majestad ?"

Edward frunció el ceño , luego suspiró. "Bien, he estado buscando el marido perfecto para ella por un largo tiempo, pero ninguno me parecía lo suficientemente bueno . Siempre pensé en vos como un candidato probable. No perfecto, pero promisorio. Pero vos ya estabas comprometido. Pero ahora no lo estás."

"Pero hoy es el primer día después de la ruptura del compromiso ," Jacob comentó secamente .

"Sí . Yo estaba a camino a lo de Huapi ofrecerle a él la mano de mi hija . Paramos en el castillo de Black para cambiar los caballos.

Estábamos allá cuando el mensajero llegó con las noticias

Para su padre : que el compromiso estaba cancelado y que vos estabas aquí ahogando tus penas. Me Pareció providencial. Siempre me gustaste vos y tu familia. Eres honrado. Y Renesmee— mi dulce amor — me habló bien de vos. Pienso que la impresionaste, o tanto como un niño de diez años puede impresionar…"

Los ojos del rey mostraron un brillo especial . "Shambley estaba a un día de viaje , y el tiempo en esto es esencial. Yo …" haciendo una pausa mientras recordaba su prisa, Edward volvió a gritar una orden a los establos, luego retomó la charla. "Entonces eres un novio afortunado."

"Muy afortunado ..." Jacob suspiró, luego hizo un gesto de disculpa mientras el rey lo miraba severamente. "Pero, por qué ahora, mi Lord ? Deberías estar en Chinon. Tu hijo Richard y el rey de Francia ..."

"Y John," Edward dijo severamente . " - Él se unió a ellos. "

Jacob y Embry intercambiaron una mirada de horror ante eso. Parecía que los rumores eran verdaderos entonces. El favorito hijo del rey se había unido a la rebelión . Esas noticias debían haber sido un golpe para el viejo monarca. La aparición de Carlisle con los de mejores caballos de Shambley llamaron su atención, y el Rey Edward impacientemente se movió para encontrar al hombre.

"Bien, bien," él dijo con aprobación, examinando los animales rápidamente . "Muy buenos caballos , Shambley. Dale a tu padre mis elogios cuando lo veas. A propósito, Cómo está él ?"

"Oh. Mejor, mi Lord . Mejorando día a día ," Embry le aseguró . El rey tomó las riendas de una de los caballos y procedió a montar.

Embry se quedó sorprendido de que el rey recordase la enfermedad de su padre , cuando estaba acosado con tantos problemas personales .

"Bien." Acomodándose en la silla de montar , él los miró desde arriba. "Bien, qué están esperando ? Monten!"

Jacob y Embry vieron los dos caballos que el jefe de establos ahora estaba sacando, luego rápidamente avanzaron para hacer cumplir la orden.

"Hasta donde todos saben, yo todavía estoy en Chinon," Edward anunció. " Se supone que creen que estoy aislado, recuperándome de la pérdida de hombres de Le Mans."

"Pérdida de Le Mans ?" Embry preguntó con desánimo.

"Sí ." El rey giró su corcel en dirección a los portones y lo urgió a avanzar.

Carlisle estaba inmediatamente a su derecha, siguiendo su paso. Jacob tuvo que espolear su caballo para mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca para oír a Edward a medida que marchaban . "Richard atacó a mis hombres de Le Mans. Yo ordené que la aldea fuera del portón fuese prendido fuego

Para mantenerlo alejado , pero el viento cambió de dirección Le Mas quedó reducido a cenizas."

Jacob se estremeció con esas noticias. El rey había nacido allá. Su padre , el Conde de Anjou , había sido enterrado allá. La pérdida de su lugar de nacimiento habría sido algo duro de asimilar. Y Jacob estaba seguro que había algo más en esa historia que él necesitaba saber.

"Qué dijo ?" Embry preguntó, desde el lado izquierdo de Jacob. "Dijo que Le Mans fue quemado?"

Ignorando la pregunta , Jacob se dirigió al rey . "Y aun así te viniste para ver el casamiento de tu hija? Por qué no esperar hasta que todo se arreglase?"

Edward pareció descontento con esa pregunta, pero después de una mirada feroz a Jacob por su impertinencia, él replicó, "Para asegurar de la seguridad de ella si la cosas no salen como espero."

" Qué seguridad ?" Jacob presionó. Si se esperaba que él se ocupase de la seguridad de la muchacha , tenía que saber cuáles eran las amenazas .

El rey se mantuvo callado por tanto tiempo , que Jacob comenzó a pensar que no respondería, luego él de repente anunció, "Hay rumores de que Tanya mandó a matar a la madre de Renesmee . Yo los creo."

"Pero la reina Tanya estaba encerrada en el tiempo de su muerte," Embry señaló, empujando el caballo de Jacob con el suyo propio mientras intentaba mantenerse dentro de la conversación.

"Si , pero ella tiene criados que le son fieles y que están dispuestos a hacer lo que ella ordene."

"Pero que ella desease la muerte de Renesmee es suficiente como para mandar a asesinarla ?" Jacob preguntó,

Frenando con las riendas a su propio caballo, intentando apartarse del caballo del rey mientras se acercaban al portón.

"Como recordarás, mi esposa es once años mayor que yo. Yo tenía 19 cuando nos casamos y ella treinta. Y ella estaba recientemente divorciada de Louis VII, el rey de Francia . Ella había perdido su título como reina de Francia , se casó conmigo, y se convirtió en la reina de Inglaterra . Crees que ella se arriesgaría a ser destituida nuevamente? A Otra anulación? A perder otra corona?" él sacudió la cabeza . "No."

Inclinados hacia adelante , Embry preguntó, "Por qué no la ..."

"Castigarla? Hacerla matar por sus acciones ? Quise hacerlo. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Renesmee. Ella me hizo jurar que nunca para desplazar a Tanya del trono . Ella no quería ser reina, sólo yo. Mi dulce e ingenua Renesmee. Me dijo que eso sólo me causaría más problemas y sería causa de otro motín político en contra mío. Además, ella temía por nuestra hija. Tenía miedo que Tanya pudiese mandar a matar a la niña por venganza."

Hubo un silencio por un momento; luego Jacob murmuró, "Yo no sabía habían tenido una niña."

"Nadie lo sabe. Su madre la deseó mucho. "

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio salvo por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos mientras cruzaban el puente sobre el foso; luego el rey anunció seriamente, "Esos perros me están mordiendo los talones, muchachos. Mis hijos quieren derrocarme . Antes que eso suceda , aseguraré el futuro de mi hija."

"Entonces estamos yendo a buscar a tu hija para casarla con Jacob ?"

Jacob miró ferozmente a su amigo. Embry sonaba demasiado alegre. Porque no era él quien estaba por ser forzado a casarse con la hija bastarda del rey de Inglaterra. Dios querido, la mera idea lo descomponía . Ahora pasaría toda su vida cuidando a esa pequeña malcriada ...

"Si ," el rey interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Ella ha pasado su vida en la abadía de Godstow . Debemos ir allá y realizar el casamiento; luego Carlisle y yo debemos volver a Chinon. Vos, Shambley, puedes ayudar a Jacob a volver a su fortaleza para buscar a sus hombres. Entre ustedes dos , deberían ser capaces de mantenerla segura."

El miró a su futuro yerno. "Habría preferido que tus hombres nos acompañen, Jacob, para tener una escolta adecuada para la vuelta, pero nos harían viajar más lento ahora. Y una cosa que no tengo es tiempo. "

Cuando Jacob asintió en silencio , Edward aparentemente decidió que todo estaba acordado. El rey urgió a su caballo a un ritmo de galope. Todo lo que Jacob podía pensar, mientras espoleaba a su caballo , era que pronto iba a estar casado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

Lady Adela, abadía de Godstow, frunció el ceño al observar la extensión de la mesa donde todas las monjas estaban sentada para la comida del mediodía. La hermana Clarice, la hermana Eustice ... y lady Renesmee estaban faltando. No era raro que la hermana Clarice se hubiese atrasado. La mujer estaba atrasada para todas sus tareas . Muy probablemente ella se había olvidado de ir buscar el incienso para la misa que tendría lugar después de la comida, y había ido a buscarlo . La hermana Clarice siempre se olvidaba el incienso.

Pero la hermana Eustice y lady Renesmee siempre eran puntuales, previsible como una regla. Pero ellas tampoco habían estado en la comida de la mañana. Tampoco habían estado en las oraciones de la madrugada y de la mañana. En Godstow, hacía falta una emergencia para que una monja no asistiese a las oraciones, y esta no sería una excepción . La hermana Eustice y lady Renesmee habían estado en los establos durante la noche y buena parte de la mañana, ocupándose de una yegua que estaba por parir su potro.

Pero seguramente ellas no estaban todavía ocupadas con eso! ella se irritó, luego miró a en dirección a la hermana Beatrice, quien tropezaba con las palabras del pasaje que estaba leyendo.

Adela arqueó una ceja interrogativamente . La hermana Margaret hizo un movimiento con sus manos, imitando la acción de ordeñar una ubre.

Adela parpadeó , luego se dio cuenta que ella sostenía la jarra con leche mientras pensaba en las mujeres desaparecidas.

Pasándole la jarra a la hermana Margaret, la abadesa hizo una seña para que las otras continuasen con su comida, luego se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta. Apenas había entrado en el corredor cuando vio a la hermana Clarice quien se apresuraba por el pasillo con un ligero rubor culposo en su rostro. Como no se podía hablar durante el tiempo de la comida , Lady Adela una vez más arqueó una ceja , exigiendo una explicación de la mujer atrasada.

Suspirando, Clarice levantó su mano e insertó un dedo en su fosa nasal , en un gesto para avisar que se había olvidado el incienso para la misa — tal como Adela sospechaba . Sacudiendo la cabeza , la abadesa hizo una seña para que Clarice fuese a la comida; luego marchó hacia los establos.

El lugar estaba en silencio salvo por el susurro suave de heno cuando varios animales se movieron y miraban curiosamente hacia ella cuando Adela entró. Levantando el borde de su falda para evitar arrastrarla y ensuciarla por cualquier cosa desagradable, ella avanzó hasta alcanzar el último compartimento . Allá, la hermana Eustice y lady Renesmee estaban arrodilladas delante de una yegua jadeante. La abadesa se quedó parada por un momento, observando afectuosamente las espaldas curvadas mientras las mujeres trabajando con el animal ; luego su boca se curvó con desánimo cuando Eustice se movió y ella pudo ver exactamente cómo lady Renesmee estaba trabajando.

"En nombre de Dios , que están haciendo?"

Renesmee se puso rígida ante esa exclamación de horror venida de atrás, su cabeza girando brevemente para ver a la abadesa boquiabierta observándola con desánimo. Luego Renesmee giró rápidamente para calmar a la yegua cuando el animal relinchó. , Eustice condujo a la horrorizada Adela a unos pasos de distancia, murmurando una serie de explicaciones a medida que ellas se movían. "La yegua está teniendo problemas . Ha estado en trabajo de parto por horas antes que nosotras nos diésemos cuenta que el potro está dado vuelta. Lady Renesmee está intentando ayudarla."

"Ella tiene sus manos ... dentro de la yegua!" Adela comentó con horror.

"Ella está intentando girar al potro," Eustice explicó rápidamente .

"Pero ..."

"No es hora de la comida del mediodía ?" Renesmee susurró con exasperación, quitando la mano con que sujetaba las patas del potro y palmeó levemente el anca de la yegua . El animal estaba poniéndose nervioso por el tono de la voz de la abadesa .

"Esto es una emergencia. Dios perdonará que hayamos quebrado el silencio durante la comida".

"Es una emergencia," Adela prontamente respondió.

"Si , esperaremos que nuestra yegua lo logré ahora ," Renesmee murmuró , moviéndose rápidamente cuando el caballo comenzó a patear en una tentativa desesperada de ponerse de pie .

La hermana Eustice se movió inmediatamente, yendo a sujetar la cabeza de la yegua . Le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras al animal asustado.

La preocupación casi la superó, pero Adela logró contenerse mientras Renesmee se dejaba caer otra vez de rodillas cerca de las ancas de la yegua . A diferencia de la hermana Eustice, quien estaba vestida con el hábito blanco , la muchacha estaba vestida con los enormes pantalones y el saco del muchacho del establo . Era costumbre que la chica usase esa ropa cuando trabajando en los establos. Renesmee se sentía mucho más cómoda que un vestido, y Adela, a pesar de lo que le dictaba su sentido común , había hecho poco para disuadirla de usar esa ropa escandalosa. Siempre le había gustado la muchacha, y no había nadie de autoridad en ese lugar como para desaprobar esa costumbre . Pero ella ya le había explicado que tendría que descartar usar las ropas de muchacho para siempre—junto con muchas otras cosas— una vez que ella tomase el velo y se convirtiese en monja.

Esos pensamientos abandonaron a Adela, y tuvo un estremecimiento cuando Renesmee una vez más metió sus manos en la yegua, llegando a tomar el potro para intentar ayudarlo a llegar a este mundo.

" Gracias a Dios que tu padre , el rey, no está aquí ver esto ," Adela murmuró, recordando mantener su voz tranquilo. No deseaba asustar al caballo nuevamente.

"Ver qué?"

Las tres mujeres se pusieron rígidas ante esa voz profunda. Los ojos de Eustice se agrandaron con horror cuando ella miró mas allá de la abadesa, en dirección a la entrada de los establos. Su expresión fue suficiente para decirle a Adela que había reconocido correctamente esa voz .El lord, parecía, no estaba particularmente cortés ese día . El rey había llegado para ver en lo que su hija se había convertido bajo su tutelaje.

Enderezando sus hombros, Adela giró con resignación en dirección a Edward, apenas notando a los hombres que estaban con él mientras forzaba

una sonrisa de bienvenida . "Rey Edward. Bienvenido."

El monarca sacudió la cabeza saludando a la abadesa, pero su atención estaba centrada en su hija. Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro , una sonrisa radiante reemplazando la ansiedad de su rostro. "Papá!"

Edward comenzó a sonreír , pero se detuvo cuando vio la imagen de ella. "Qué diablos estás haciendo en los establos, muchacha? Y vestida como un m chico ."

El miró ferozmente Adela. "No te pago lo suficiente para que contrates a un muchacho para los establos ? Me faltas el respeto poniendo a mi hija a trabajar con los animales?"

"Oh, Papá." Renesmee se rió, despreocupada por su malhumor aparente. "Sabes que es mi elección . Todos debemos trabajar en algo— y yo prefiero los establos a fregar los pisos del convento." La última parte de su declaración fue distraída por un murmullo. Ella volvió a lo que ella haciendo. La curiosidad de Edward fue despertada "Qué estás haciendo?"

Renesmee levantó la vista , había ansiedad en su rostro. "Esta yegua ha estado en trabajo de parto por más de un día . Está perdiendo sus fuerzas. Me temo que vaya a morir si no la ayudamos , pero no puedo girar el potro."

Sus cejas se arquearon , Edward observó hacia donde su mano había desaparecido . El horror invadió su rostro. "Por qué ... qué ..." Suspirando , Renesmee con calma explicó. "El potro esta al revés . Estoy intentando girarlo, pero no puedo hallar su cabeza."

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon con eso. " No vas a lastimar a la yegua metiendo el brazo dentro de ella de ese modo ?"

" No sé ," ella dijo pragmáticamente , metiendo el brazo más adentro en el animal. "Pero ambos , la yegua y el potro seguramente van a morir si no hacemos algo ."

"Si … bien…" Frunciendo el ceño , Edward dijo, "Deja eso para… eh…" él miró en dirección a la monja que ahora retrocedía hacia Renesmee y el caballo.

" La hermana Eustice," Lady Adela completó .

"Si . La hermana Eustice. Deja que la hermana se ocupe de eso , hija. No tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí y ..."

"Oh, no podría hacer eso, Papá. Arruinaría las mangas del hábito de la hermana Eustice . Este no llevará mucho tiempo, estoy segura que ..."

"Me importa un carajo las mangas de la hermana, " Edward replicó, avanzando para arrastrar a su hija si fuese necesario, pero la mirada de ruego de su hija lo hizo detenerse . Ella era muy parecida a su madre. Edward hallaba imposible rehusarle a la madre cualquier cosa. Por qué debía ser diferente con su hija ?

Suspirando, él se quitó la capa y se la dio a Eustice, luego se sacó el saco y se lo dio también.

"Quién te enseñó esto ?" él preguntó gruñendo , curvándose para arrodillarse a su lado en la paja.

"Nadie," ella admitió , lanzándole una sonrisa que se ganó su corazón. Eso inmediatamente hizo que él dejase de lado su impaciencia y su rabia. " Se me ocurrió cuando vi el problema. De otro modo ella se morirá ."

Sacudiendo la cabeza , él se movió tan cerca de ella como pudo para meter sus manos dentro de la yegua para ayudar. "No puedes hallar la cabeza ?"

Renesmee asintió . "Tengo las patas traseras, pero no puedo ..."

"Aquí ! La tengo . Está atascada con algo." él hizo una pausa . Aquí vamos."

Renesmee se sintió que las piernas se deslizaban de su asimiento y se alejaban . Sacó sus manos de la yegua como su padre giró el animal dentro del vientre su madres hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el ángulo correcto.

"La yegua está muy débil. Tendrás que ..." mientras esas palabras salían de su boca, ella arrastró la cabeza y las patas delanteras del potro. Segundos más tarde el potro estaba sobre la paja.

"Oh," Renesmee jadeó, observando a la criatura de patas delgadas que intentaba pararse en la paja. "No es adorable?"

"Si ," Edward concordó gruñendo ; luego él aclaró su garganta, agarró su brazo, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie . "Ven . Hay poco tiempo . Además, no es apropiado para una muchacha de tu posición estar participando en estas cosas."

"Oh, papá." Riéndose, Renesmee se lanzó en sus brazos como hacía cuando una niña. Edward rápidamente cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella y desistió de la reprimenda.

"Entonces ella es la hija del rey. "

Jacob se movió inquietamente , su mirada dejó a la muchacha que el rey estaba abrazando para mirar a su amigo. "Parecería eso. "

"Ella es adorable. "

"Bastante," Jacob aceptó . "A menos que la memoria me falle, ella parece ser una copia exacta de la bella Renesmee."

"La memoria no te falla . Ella es la imagen exacta de su madre, " Carlisle concordó . "A excepción del cabello. Eso lo heredó de su padre . Esperemos que ella no haya heredado su mal carácter ."

"Ella fue criada y educada correctamente , obispo . Con disciplina y bondad , y la desobediencia no es un rasgo de ella ," la abadesa anunció firmemente, mirando severamente a Carlisle por sugerir que la muchacha podría haber sido malcriada . Luego, pareciendo recuperarse, ella forzó una sonrisa y en un tono mucho más piadoso murmuró, " Es muy gratificante que su Majestad haya recibido mi mensaje. Cuando nos enteramos que él estaba en Normandía, temimos que él no pudiera recibir las noticias a tiempo de volver para completar la ceremonia."

Jacob intercambió una mirada con Embry, luego preguntó cuidadosamente, "Qué ceremonia?"

"Qué ceremonia ?" Adela repitió con asombro. "Lady Renesmee va a tomar el velo mañana."

Hubo un silencio por un momento después de ese anuncio; luego Embry murmuró,

"El rey estará un poco sorprendido con eso. "

" "Qué !" el rugido de Edward atrajo su atención.

"Creo que él acaba de enterarse ," Jacob murmuró . Dándose vuelta, él halló la imagen de Edward . El rostro del rey mostraba un ceño fruncido furioso y estaba tan enrojecido sobre que casi parecía púrpura. Hasta su cabello parecía haberse enrojecido pues lucía más rojo que ceniza. - El caminó furiosamente hacia ellos, con las manos y los dientes apretados .

Su hija lo seguía , con poco sorprendida y un poco confusa en la expresión de su rostro. "Pensé que sabías, papá. Pensé que habías recibido mi mensaje y que viniste a presenciar ..." Sus palabras cesaron abruptamente cuando su padre hizo una pausa y giró hacia ella con furia.

"Eso no debe suceder! Me oíste? Lo repito, no vas a ser una monja." "Pero ..."

"Tu madre - Dios guarde su alma— insistió en eso antes de morir, y no pude hacer nada respecto a eso en ese momento. Pero puedo y voy a hacer algo ahora. Soy tu padre, y no permitiré que arruines tu vida haciéndote monja."

Renesmee pareció brevemente azorada antes esas palabras; luego viendo la dureza de la expresión en el rostro de la abadesa por el insulto implícito de las palabras de su padre, ella se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. "¡No estaré arruinando mi vida! ¡Es perfectamente aceptable convertirse en la novia de Dios! Yo..."

"¿Dios te bendecirá con hijos?" Edward dijo, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Ella pareció brevemente sorprendida por eso, luego se recuperó para replicar, "Quizás. El bendijo a la Virgen María con Jesús."

"¿Jesús?" por un momento pareció que el rey iba a estallar, o moriría de un colapso. Su rostro estaba púrpura de ira.

Fue el obispo quien intervino, llamando la atención del rey con palabras gentiles , "Su Majestad , es un gran honor convertirse la novia de Dios, si Renesmee verdaderamente tiene una vocación, no está bien forzarla a ..."

"¡Silencio!" Edward se dirigió al hombre. "No quiero oír su discurso religioso. Gracias a usted, casi no llegamos a tiempo aquí. ¡Si yo no hubiese oído hablar de la ruptura del compromiso de Jacob y me hubiese ahorrado un día de viaje escogiéndolo a él como novio en vez de a Huapi, habríamos llegado aquí demasiado tarde!" Girando hacia la abadesa, él rugió, "¿Por qué no fui informado de estos planes?"

La abadesa parpadeó sorprendida. "Nosotras… yo pensé que sabía, mi Lord. Ese fue el deseo de la madre de Renesmee, que ella siguiese sus pasos y se convirtiese en monja. Ella dijo eso en su lecho de muerte. Como usted no arregló un compromiso, creí que aceptaba esa decisión."

"Yo no acepto," él replicó, luego agregó, "Y he hecho un arreglo.

Lo que quise decir era por qué no fui informado de la ceremonia inminente?"

"Bien… no sé, su Majestad. Yo se lo mandé a decir un tiempo atrás. La información debería haberle llegado con bastante tiempo de anticipación para que pudiese asistir. Esperábamos que pudiera asistir a la ceremonia."

El rey se dirigió a Carlisle nuevamente , con ojos estrechados y acusadores, pero el obispo se ruborizó y murmuró , "Hemos estado viajando mucho , mi Lord . Le Mans, luego Chinon… Quizás el mensaje llegó después que partimos. Me ocuparé de chequear eso en el momento en que volvamos."

Edward lo miró brevemente, luego se dirigió a su hija. "No tomarás el velo. Te casarás. Eres mi única hija que no se ha rebelado en contra mío. Quiero tener nietos de vos. "

"John nunca se rebeló contra vos. "

"- Él se unió a mis enemigos."

"Eso es sólo un rumor," ella le discutió con desdén.

" Y si es verdad?"

La boca de Renesmee se apretó ante esa posibilidad. Verdaderamente, ningún hombre en toda la historia había sufrido tantas traiciones como su padre . Todos sus hijos legítimos, sus medios hermanos, se habían vuelto contra él , bajo la influencia de su madre, la reina Tanya. "Todavía te quedan William y Geoffrey," ella susurró, mencionando los otros dos hijos bastardos de Edward.

Su expresión se hizo solemne ante eso, y él extendió sus brazos para apretar los hombros de su hija . "Pero ellos no nacieron de mi bella Renesmee. El amor de mi vida. Yo soy un hombre viejo egoísta, hija. Quiero ver el fruto de ese amor crecer y florecer y derramar su semilla en esta Tierra, no la quiero ahogado y muerto aquí en este convento. Quiero verte casada ."

Renesmee suspiró ante eso, sus hombros se hundieron en derrota. "Entonces lo haré . Quién es mi prometido?"

Jacob se puso rígido cuando el rey de repente giró hacia él .

"Black." El rey hizo un gesto para que él avanzase , y Jacob inconscientemente enderezó sus hombros mientras lo hacía . "Mi hija, Renesmee. Hija, tu marido, Jacob de Black"

"Como te va , mi lord ?" ella murmuró educadamente , extendiendo su mano. Luego , haciendo una mueca de disculpas cuando notó que su mano no estaba limpia sino que estaba manchada con substancias de su trabajo reciente dentro de la yegua . Renesmee retrajo su mano e hizo una reverencia rápida . "Lamento mi ropa, pero no estábamos esperando visitas hoy."

Antes que Jacob pudiese murmurar una respuesta cortés , el rey anunció , "Deberías cambiarte."

Su cabeza giró . "Cambiarme ?"

"Sí . No desearás casarte con esa ropa . "

"El casamiento tendrá lugar ahora?" Desánimo era la única palabra para describir su reacción, y Jacob realmente podía entenderla . Todo eso también era un poco decepcionante para él .

" Tan pronto como te cambies yo debo volver a Chinon."

"Pero ..."

"Ocúpese de que se vista correctamente ," el rey ordenó a la hermana Eustice, luego tomó el brazo de Adela y la urgió a salir del establo.

"Quiero hablar una palabra con la abadesa."

Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta mirándolos, luego miró a Eustice con un sobresalto cuando la hermana tomó del brazo e hizo que la siguiese. " Voy a casarme?"

"Sí ." Eustice miró con preocupación a la muchacha mientras ambas salían de los establos.

Renesmee estaba muy pálida.

"Yo pensé que iba a ser una monja como vos. "

"Todo estará bien," Eustice murmuró tranquilizándola , dirigiéndola a las puertas del convento y tomando el pasillo de la izquierda. El Rey Edward y Adela ya estaban fuera de vista.

"Si ," Renesmee aceptó . "Todo estará bien." Entonces sus hombros se hundieron , y ella susurró , "Pero yo iba a ser monja."

"Parecería que nos estabas verdaderamente destinada a tomar el velo."

"Oh, pero lo iba a hacer ," Renesmee le aseguró . "Mi madre deseaba eso . Ella se lo dijo a la abadesa. Y mi padre nunca me arregló un compromiso. Yo nací para ser una monja."

"No parecería," Eustice la corrigió suavemente.

"Pero si Dios quiere que tome el velo? Y si él se enoja porque no me hago monja ?"

"Es muy probable que Dios tenga sus propios planes para vos, Renesmee. De otro modo él habría detenido a tu padre para que llegase después de la ceremonia . Así interviene Dios, no ?"

Frunciendo el ceño , Renesmee sacudió la cabeza para considerar esa idea. La hermana Eustice continuó, "Me parece que debe haber sido Dios quien trajo a tu padre aquí a tiempo para prevenir la ceremonia."

"Si ," Renesmee murmuró dudosamente . "Pero por qué Dios querría que me case cuando podría hacerme monja?"

"Quizás él tenga algo más importante para que hagas siendo una esposa."

"Quizás ," ella murmuró, pero era obvio por su tono que ella estaba teniendo dificultad en evaluar esa posibilidad.

Suspirando para sí misma, Eustice la urgió a entrar a una celda pequeña que había sido el cuarto de Renesmee desde su infancia.

Conduciendo a la muchacha adentro, Eustice la hizo sentarse en la cama pequeña y dura, luego giró para buscar en el arcón el vestido que Renesmee iba a usar en la ceremonia del día siguiente. Volviéndose con las manos vacías, Eustice frunció el ceño ." Dónde está tu vestido blanco?"

Renesmee levantó la vista distraídamente . "Vestido blanco? Oh, la hermana Margaret se ofreció a colgarlo para quitarle las arrugas."

"Ah!" Sacudiendo la cabeza , Eustice giró hacia la puerta . "Espérame aquí. Volveré inmediatamente."

Renesmee observó la puerta cerrarse detrás de su amiga y mentora, luego se hundió de vuelta en la cama con un suspiro. Le resultaba difícil asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sólo esa mañana, su vida había sido previsible y rutinaria , un camino confortable y seguro.

Ahora los eventos estaban fuera de su control , cambiando el curso de su vida, y ella no estaba segura que iba en una dirección que desease . Pero le parecía que tenía poca elección . Las decisiones de su padre eran determinantes.

Entonces tendría que casarse , con un hombre ella nunca había conocido antes, un hombre que ella apenas había visto brevemente unos minutos atrás cuando su padre se lo presentó . Debería haberlo mirado por más tiempo, pero de repente se había sentido tímida. Era una nueva sensación para ella. No había tenido mucha ocasiones para estar en presencia de hombres durante su vida. los únicos hombres que había conocido eran su padre ; su criado y su compañero constante, el obispo Carlisle, y el padre Abemott, el sacerdote que oficiaba la misa de los domingos en la abadía. La reverenda madre daba misa el resto de la semana.

También había conocido al muchacho del establo unos años atrás. Pero él no había durado mucho tiempo en su puesto. Una semana, tal vez; luego él la había acorralado en el establo y había presionado sus labios contra los suyos. Demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar al principio, Renesmee sólo se había quedado quieta . Para el momento en que se recuperó de la sorpresa, la curiosidad y una especie de estremecimiento de placer le impidió protestar. Muy para su vergüenza, ella no lo detuvo hasta que él empezó a cubrir sus pechos incipientes con su mano.

Renesmee había considerado pararlo , sabiendo que cualquier cosa que se sintiese tan delicioso debía ser pecado; todo lo que era divertido parecía ser pecado, de acuerdo con las hermanas. Pero Renesmee nunca sabría si lo habría detenido ella misma , pues Eustice los encontró accidentalmente . Un minuto ella había estado envuelta en el abrazo caluroso del muchacho, y al siguiente él era arrastrado por sus orejas fuera del establo . Eustice luego sacó a Renesmee para hablar con ella: nunca debía dejar que un hombre besara y la tocara nuevamente. Eso era malo. Los labios eran para hablar , y los pechos para ordeñar.

La abadesa había despachado al muchacho del establo ese mismo día.

"Ella no parecía contenta con la noticias de su casamiento ," Embry murmuró.

Moviéndose en el banco donde las monjas habían acomodado a los hombres para comer mientras ellos esperaban, Jacob quitó su mirada de la comida que no podía digerir —a pesar de que parecía deliciosa — y observó a su amigo. "No," él concordó con desánimo.

"Bien, quizás sólo sea la sorpresa." Jacob gruñó .

"Ella es muy bonita. "

Jacob gruñó nuevamente. - El parecía estar lejos de sentirse alegre por eso , y Embry suspiró.

"Seguramente no temes que ella pueda serte infiel? Esta muchacha fue criada en un convento, hombre. Ella no pude haber aprendido a mentir y a engañar del modo que lo hace una mujer criada en la corte ."

Jacob se mantuvo callado por un momento, luego murmuró, "Recuerdas a mi prima, Clothilde?"

"Clothilde?" él pensó, luego se rió. "Oh, si. La muchacha cuya madre no le permitía comer dulces para que no perdiese todos los dientes antes de casarse."

Jacob hizo una mueca . "Ni un solo dulce pasó por sus labios antes del día de su casamiento, pero ella se comió un gran bandeja de dulces en su banquete de bodas ."

"Si ." Embry se rió nuevamente mientras recordaba el hecho. "Ella se comió una bandeja de dulces ."

"Y todavía le siguen gustando los dulces . Tal vez demasiado y es porque ella fue privada de dulce por mucho tiempo. En dos años de matrimonió , ella ganó seis veces su peso original. Y perdió tres dientes ."

Embry se estremeció . "No me digas que temes que tu esposa engorde y pierda sus dientes?"

Jacob hizo una mueca , luego suspiró . "Qué está faltando en un convento?"

"Bien, entiendo que ellas puedan ser algo rígidas, pero estoy seguro que ocasionalmente comen algún dulce o ..."

"Olvídate de los malditos dulces!" Jacob estalló . "Hombres. Son hombres lo que faltan en los conventos."

"Si , bien , pero justamente esa es la razón de su existencia y ... Oh!" Embry sacudió la cabeza . "Pienso que entiendo. Temes que por haber estado privada de la compañía de hombres todos estos años, tu esposa se aficione a tu compañía."

Jacob murmuró entre dientes . No podía ser que no entienda . Su amigo siempre había sido tan obtuso?

"Jacob. amigo. No permitas que el comportamiento de Leah tiña tu visión de las cosas . Ella fue criada por su tío, Lord Stratham, el más notorio mujeriego de la Tierra. ""

"Si , pero ..."

"Y ella no podía contener sus pasiones. Entiendo que no puedas estar tranquilo , pero no puede ser algo tan malo como lo de Leah . Si temes que ella se haga afecta a la compañía de hombres, simplemente tienes que mantenerla lejos de la corte . Manténla en el campo , donde los únicos hombres que ella pueda conocer sean campesinos y siervos. Seguramente ella fue educada para no mezclarse con ellos." él palmeó la espalda de su amigo .

"Oh, si. El rey muy probablemente va a estar muy contento de no ver nunca mas a su hija," Jacob murmuró . Embry frunció el ceño .

"Oh, por supuesto. - El muy probablemente deseará verla en corte ocasionalmente."

"Muy probablemente , " Jacob concordó secamente .

" - El parece sentir mucho afecto por ella. " El ceño fruncido de Embry se profundizó cuando pensó en eso. "Eso podría ser un problema, verdad ? Jesús! Tendrás un rey como suegro," él se dio cuenta del completo significado de eso.

"Si no la hacer feliz, él podría hacerte descuartizar . Qué situación tan difícil!"

"Embry."

"Si ?"

"Para de intentar hacerme sentir mejor."

La preocupación de Renesmee cesó abruptamente con la apertura de la puerta. Suspirando, ella se sentó mientras la hermana Eustice entraba con el vestido cuidadosamente colgado de su brazo.

"Las arrugas han desaparecido ," la monja le informó y comenzó a cerrar la puerta de la celda, pero hizo una pausa cuando la voz de la abadesa sonó en el corredor. Cuando Adela llegó a la puerta, ambas Renesmee y Eustice estaban esperándola curiosamente. Adela se apresuró hacia Renesmee .

"Oh, mi niña querida," ella tiernamente murmuró, se sentó en la cama al lado de la muchacha. Y la abrazó. "Todo estarán bien. Ya verás. Dios tiene un camino especial para que sigas y debes confiar en él. "

"Si , es lo que la hermana Eustice me dijo, " Renesmee susurró mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Extrañamente, las lágrimas no la habían amenazado hasta el momento en que la abadesa le ofreció su consuelo . Siempre había sido ese modo. Mientras ambas Eustice y la abadesa habían ocupado el lugar de su madre , era a la abadesa a quien Renesmee recurría para colocarle una venda en una rodilla raspada y para calmar su dolor . Y nunca fallaba : Renesmee podía mantenerse tranquila y sonriente con la herida en la rodilla hasta que la abadesa aparecía ; ante la primer imagen del rostro de Adela, ella siempre se quebraba y lloraba.

"Oh, vamos , mi niña. No llores . Debes tener fé en Dios. - El eligióeste camino para vos. Seguramente existe una razón."

"No estoy llorando por miedo a lo que va a venir. Bien…" ella se corrigió, "básicamente , no . Estoy llorando por lo que se acaba."

Confundida, la abadesa sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Qué está acabando?"

"Tendré que dejar a todas ustedes , la única familia que he conocido, aparte de mi padre, " ella agregó .

Eustice y Adela compartieron una mirada desanimada , sus propios ojos llenándose con lágrimas ante esa realidad. ellos habían estado demasiado alborotadas como para considerar esa verdad.

"Bien…" la hermana Eustice miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la joven que había sido su ayudante en los establos desde que era una niña , la pequeña Renesmee se había aferrado a sus faldas voluminosas de Eustice desde el momento en que ella había podido ponerse de pie y había aprendido a caminar. La monja le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía , el rostro de Eustice se cargó de dolor por la separación.

"Si ," Adela murmuró con tristeza, su propia mirada llorosa fija en el piso . Ella había estado a cargo de Renesmee desde su nacimiento. Los bucles rojizos y la sonrisa dulce del bebé habían derretido su corazón como nunca nada había hecho. Contradiciendo las costumbres , ella en persona había supervisado las lecciones de la niña en clases. Ella había pasado hora tras hora expandiendo la mente de la criatura , alentando la paciencia, y restringiendo el carácter volátil que siempre parecía acompañar a las pelirrojas . Las recompensas de su esfuerzo habían sido muy grandes Renesmee era todo lo que ella hubiese querido en una hija. Con un gesto de dolor, la abadesa se puso de pie .

"Todo pájaro debe dejar el nido algún día, " ella dijo con practicidad. Se movió hacia la puerta, sólo para hacer una pausa y mirar hacia atrás dudosamente. "Nunca pensé que algún día ibas a dejarnos, Renesmee. No estaba preparada ." Adela suspiró. "Creyendo que vos nunca necesitarías ese conocimiento, omití enseñarte cosas sobre el matrimonio y el lecho conyugal ."

"El lecho conyugal ?" Renesmee frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras notaba un súbito rubor de pudor en las mejillas de la mujer .

La abadesa la miró fijamente , pérdida por un momento, luego giró abruptamente alejándose.

" La hermana Eustice te va a explicar , " ella dijo abruptamente . Ella comenzaba a escapar del cuarto, luego hizo una pausa para agregar, "Pero hazlo rápidamente , hermana. El rey está muy impaciente por terminar con todo esto ."

La puerta se cerró , dejando a Eustice mirándola en estado de estupefacción.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

"El lecho conyugal ."

Renesmee giró su mirada de la puerta cerrada a Eustice . La hermana enderezó sus hombros, con una expresión de determinación, pero antes que ella pudiera continuar , Renesmee preguntó, "Puedo vestirme mientras vos me explicas ?"

Eustice parpadeó ante la interrupción , luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza . "Sí . Tu padre parece estar muy apurado. Quizás eso sería lo mejor." yendo hacia la cama, Renesmee rápidamente se quitó los pantalones que había estado vistiendo para trabajar en los establos. Eustice inmediatamente los tomó y comenzó a doblarlos prolijamente mientras comenzaba nuevamente. "El lecho conyugal puede ser desagradable, pero es tu deber sagrado como esposa."

"Desagradable ?" Renesmee hizo una pausa al soltar los cordones de su túnica. Ella miró a la otra mujer con desánimo. " Cuan desagradable ?"

Eustice hizo una mueca . "Bastante, por lo que me han comentado . Mi madre solía quedarse acostada al menos medio de un día después que mi padre reclamaba sus derechos conyugales ," ella le confió.

Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron con esa noticia . "Debe ser muy agotador , entonces ."

"Oh, sí, " Eustice concordó con un firme asentimiento. "Y muy ruidoso."

"Ruidoso?" Renesmee se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

"Deberías estar cambiándote ," la monja le recordó . Renesmee retomó la tarea y comenzó a desatar con las cintas. La hermana Eustice admitió. "cuando yo era niña, mi hermana y yo escuchábamos desde afuera de la habitación de nuestros padres por la noche." ella se ruborizó ante las cejas curvadas de Renesmee, y se encogió de hombros. "Yo era una niña traviesa, siempre metiéndome en líos. No muy diferente de otra persona que conozco...," ella agregó con toda intención, haciendo sonreír a Renesmee. "Bueno, nosotras escuchábamos y…"

"Y?" Renesmee la incitó.

Eustice le frunció el ceño . "Continua cambiándote," ella indicó . Se quedó callada hasta que Renesmee comenzó a quitarse la túnica por la cabeza, luego continuó.

"Y ellos hacían todos tipos de ruidos . La cama crujía, y mis padres estaban gimiendo, jadeando, y gritando."

Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta . "Gritando?"

"Sí ." Eustice hizo una mueca

" Estás segura que estaban acoplándose ? Quizás ellos estaban haciendo alguna otra cosa."

Eustice consideró eso brevemente, luego sacudió la cabeza . "No. Te lo aseguro la cama crujía ."

Renesmee comenzó a alisar distraídamente la camisa que ella sostenía al tiempo que ponderaba las palabras de su amiga. Usando el agua de una fuente en el rincón del cuarto se lavó rápidamente.

"Aquí tienes ." Eustice le extendió el vestido blanco.

Inmediatamente Renesmee comenzó ponerse el vestido . Empujando sus brazos en las mangas, deslizó el vestido hasta las caderas y comenzó a atar las cintas .

Eustice agarró un cepillo. Moviéndose detrás de Renesmee, ella cepilló el cabello de la muchacha . Luego dejó el cepillo y urgió a Renesmee hacia la puerta . "Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tu padre casi estaba lanzando espuma por la boca de tanta impaciencia."

"Pero no me dijiste ..."

"Te lo cuento en el camino," Eustice le aseguró mientras abría la puerta . Conduciéndola al pasillo , ella cerró la puerta, luego soltó un suspiro y la escoltó por el pasillo . "Como te conté , las relaciones matrimoniales son desagradables, pero son tu deber de ahora en adelante . Pero hay momentos en que no tienes que hacerlo . Por ejemplo, mientras una mujer está con su ..." haciendo una pausa abruptamente, Eustice se dirigió sus ojos agrandados hacia Renesmee. "No es tu tiempo femenino, verdad ? "

"No," Renesmee murmuró, incapaz de contener el rubor. En su cara Tales cosas nunca eran habladas abiertamente.

"Bien." Eustice sonrió con alivio. Eso sería un impedimento para los planes del rey. La consumación del matrimonio estaría prohibida si estuvieses con ... ."

"Ah," Renesmee murmuró con un asentimiento de cabeza solemne, un poco confundida pero ansiosa para que la hermana saliese de ese tema.

"También está prohibido mientras estás embarazada o durante la lactancia

, por supuesto. "

"Claro," Renesmee murmuró mansamente .

"Tampoco durante las Pascuas, el Adviento y la Navidad."

" Hmm." Renesmee sacudió la cabeza entendiendo .

"Tampoco en los días de fiestas religiosas , en los días de ayuno , los domingos, miércoles , viernes , y sábados."

"Entonces , sólo está permitido en los lunes , martes, y viernes ?" Renesmee preguntó con el ceño fruncido .

"Si. Hoy es martes."

"Si, gracias a Dios," Renesmee dijo con un gesto.

Si Eustice oyó su sarcasmo, prefirió ignorarlo, y simplemente continuó con la lista. " Está prohibido hacerlo con la luz del día, o sin ropas, o en una iglesia, por supuesto."

"Claro," Renesmee aceptó mansamente. Eso seguramente sería un sacrilegio!

" Sólo debe ser realizado para engendrar niños , y debe ser hecho una sola vez por ocasión. No debes disfrutar el acto. Y debes lavarte posteriormente . Y no debes participar en cualquier tipo de actos lascivos, como besos , jadeos ..."

"Qué eso exactamente ?" Renesmee interrumpió, y Eustice la miró impacientemente, sus pasos disminuyendo su velocidad.

"Sabes muy bien qué es besar , Renesmee! Te pesqué con ese muchacho del establo cuando ustedes ..."

"Me refería a jadear," Renesmee la interrumpió, odiando hallarse ruborizándose con culpa con el recuerdo del incidente con el muchacho del establo .

"Oh, bien." Eustice frunció el ceño . "Ser tocada… en cualquier lugar como pechos , labios... Los pechos son para ordeñar o dar de mamar — y eso es todo, " la monja dijo firmemente .

Ella suspiró. "Algo más…? Oh, sí, debes refrenarte de participar en cualquier acto antinatural."

"Acto antinatural ?" Renesmee preguntó dudosamente .

Eustice hizo una mueca . "Simplemente no poner tu boca en ninguna parte del cuerpo de él, o dejar que el ponga su boca en ninguna parte tuya. Particularmente las partes del cuerpo que van cubiertas por ropas."

Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron , y Eustice hizo un gesto de una mujer conocedora

"No es propio de una dama ."

"Entiendo," Renesmee murmuró, luego arqueando sus cejas, preguntó "Pero por qué no debo dejarlo hacer eso ? Quiero decir, si los hombres son moralmente superiores — como el padre Abemott constantemente nos recuerda — seguramente él ya sabrá todo eso? "

Eustice sacudió la cabeza . "Es verdad. Sin duda él sabe todo esto. Te lo estoy diciendo para que no cometas errores. Ya llegamos," ella dijo, deteniéndose en las puertas de la capilla. Ella giró hacia Renesmee. "No tienes más preguntas?"

"Sí ."

"Oh." La hermana no se molestó en esconder su incomodidad, pero levantó sus cejas interrogativamente . " Cuál ?"

"Bien…" Renesmee tragó en seco. "Todo lo que me dijiste son las cosas que no debo hacer. Pero todavía no tengo muy claro lo que exactamente sucede en el lecho conyugal."

"Oh, por supuesto. " Eustice hizo una pausa y consideró o camino más fácil explicar eso.

Entonces Eustice encogió los hombros . " Has visto a los animales de los establos cuando ellos están en celo ."

No era una pregunta, pero Renesmee asintió con la cabeza .

"Bien, es lo mismo."

" Lo mismo?" Renesmee preguntó con disgusto. Ella se vio asaltada con varias imágenes de diferentes animales apareándose. Gatos, perros, cabras, oveja, vacas, y caballos de repente llenaron su mente, una verdadera orgía de animales domésticos.

"Sí . Ahora entenderás por qué es tan desagradable para una dama," Eustice dijo firmemente.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza , luego preguntó, " - El me morderá el cuello?"

Eustice parpadeó sorprendida . "Morder ?"

"Sí . Bien, cuando espié a los gatos , el macho se ponía detrás de la hembra y le mordía el cuello mientras la montaba . "

"Oh, no. Eso es sólo para que la hembra no se escape. Pero vos, vos serás una esposa obediente, y no precisará hacer eso ."

"No, claro que no," Renesmee concordó . Eustice giró para abrir una hendija la puerta de la capilla y espió lo que ocurría adentro.

" - Él va a olerme el trasero ?"

Eustice gritó , luego cerró de un golpe la puerta de la capilla y giró atónita hacia Renesmee.

"Bien, vos me dijiste que es lo mismo que entre animales," Renesmee dijo con ingenuidad. " Y ellos se olisquean ..."

"Por el amor de Dios !" Eustice la interrumpió fervorosamente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero hizo una pausa ante el brillo en la mirada de la muchacha. Ella estrechó la mirada "Estás siendo traviesa nuevamente," Eustice la acusó. Renesmee logró mostrar una expresión solemne.

"Oh, no, hermana. "

"Hmm. Entonces deberíamos entrar ..."

"En qué consiste exactamente el acto ?" Renesmee la interrumpió.

"Acto?" Eustice repitió , su confusión era obvia.

"El apareamiento . Por ejemplo, cuando Angus el toro aborda a una de las vacas la monta. Qué está haciendo él exactamente?"

Haciendo una mueca , Eustice consideró su pregunta brevemente, luego le explicó. "Angus tiene una cosa…"

"Una cosa?"

"Sí . - Es una especie de … oh… si , es larga ." ella separó sus manos señalando unos cincuenta centímetros.

"Y redondo. Bien, no exactamente redondo, sino más bien con la forma de un pepino."

"Un pepino?" Renesmee intentó imaginarse a un hombre en los establos luciendo un pepino largo entre sus piernas.

"Sí ." Eustice pareció estar ganando fuerza — y entusiasmo — mientras continuaba. "Angus inserta su pepino en Maude, la mueve un poco, derrama su semilla, y se acabó."

"Bien, " Renesmee murmuró ahora, intentando ser optimista. "Supongo que no puede ser peor que fregar los pisos de piedra en invierno. Uno normalmente termina con las rodillas lastimadas y la cintura dolorida por las horas pasadas arrodillada sobre las piedras húmedas ". Era una de sus tareas menos favorita.

"Hmm. Excepto por el dolor, dudo que sea ..."

"Dolor?" Renesmee la miró severamente.

Eustice reticentemente sacudió la cabeza . "Oí decir que hay dolor, Renesmee, y hasta sangre. Por lo menos, la primera vez."

Renesmee empalideció. "Sangre?" "Sí . Ellos dicen que es la prueba de la inocencia de la mujer."

"Pero ..."

"Es el precio que pagamos por el pecado original."

"Pecado original ," Renesmee murmuró con resentimiento . El padre Abemott solía repetir aquella frase con frecuencia, él las martilleaba tanto que esas palabras estaba prácticamente marcadas a fuego en su alma. "Yo pensé que Jesús había muerto por todos nuestros pecados? O sólo era por los pecados de los hombres?" ella preguntó secamente .

Eustice se salvó de tener que lidiar con esa pregunta. La puerta a su lado fue abierta y una abadesa un poco frenética se asomó . "Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo ? El rey está muy enojado con la demora."

"Renesmee tenía algunas preguntas de último momento," Eustice explicó secamente.

"Qué tipo de preguntas, querida?" la abadesa preguntó amablemente.

"Jesús no había muerto por nuestros pecados?" Renesmee preguntó.

"Sí . Claro que sí ," la abadesa le aseguró rápidamente , pero obviamente estaba confundida por ese comentario.

"Entonces por qué nosotras sufrimos dolor y sangramos en la consumación del matrimonio?"

Los hombros de Adela cayeron, y ella suspiró con desánimo. Con una mirada que estaba entre la consternación y el remordimiento , la abadesa simplemente dijo, "Realmente no tenemos más tiempo para ese tipo de complejas discusiones teológicas en este momento, querida.

Quizás deberías preguntarle al padre Abemott que después de la ceremonia. Ven ahora. Tu padre está ansioso por acabar con esto."

El padre Abemott era un sacerdote bastante rígido y arrogante. Oficiar el casamiento de la hija del rey , ilegítima o no, había hecho que el hombre estuviese insoportablemente altivo ese día . la congregación estaba compuesta por el rey , Carlisle, el novio, un segundo hombre que decía ser amigo del novio, y todas las monjas que residían en el convento . La mayoría de ellas habían estado en la abadía desde la llegada de Renesmee y la habían visto crecer hasta convertirse en mujer. Ellas eran como una familia para Renesmee. Y por eso la abadesa había cedido a sus pedidos y había permitido que ellas presenciasen la ceremonia. Pero su presencia simplemente parecía incrementar el comportamiento pretensioso del sacerdote.

Apenas capaz de tolerar la expresión presumida del hombre, Renesmee ignoraba sus palabras y concentró su mirada en su cabeza calva . La imagen de su cuero cabelludo brillante hizo que sus labios comenzasen a temblar con una diversión maliciosa . Cada uno de los apodos que ella y algunas de las monjas más jóvenes usaban para describir al sacerdote cuando ellas estaban enojadas con él estaban pasando su mente , amenazándola con hacerla lanzar una risa impropia.

Rápidamente Renesmee bajó su mirada a la falda de su vestido. Era lo mejor que tenía. Hecho de una tela de lino muy suave . Horas había pasado en la confección de ese vestido, pues quería que le quedase perfecto. Pero el vestido había sido hecho para que ella tomase el velo, no para tomar un marido.

Lanzando un corto suspiro , ella miró curiosamente al hombre al lado de ella. - Parecía demasiado alto y grande para ella, y Renesmee no era baja. Había sido informada que su madre era más menuda y baja , y su padre era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres .

Sólo podía asumir que Dios había dividido la diferencia con ella.

Renesmee siempre se había sentido alta. La mayoría de las mujeres aquí en el convento eran por lo menos dos o tres centímetros más bajas que ella. Renesmee siempre se había sentido un poco torpe y gigante comparadas con ellas. Pero al lado de ese hombre, hasta casi se sintió menuda y delicada. - Él era tan alto y poderoso como su padre . Renesmee hizo un análisis más completo del hombre con quien estaba por casarse. Tenía un pecho ancho, brazos gruesos y fuertes. Muslos con músculos bien desarrollados por años de andar a caballo. Cabello oscuro y ojos profundos. Facciones endurecidas que insinuaban muchas batallas luchadas y muy probablemente ganadas.

Ciertamente él parecía bastante saludable, ella supuso. Guapo también. Las líneas de risa en su rostro eran una buena señal, Renesmee pensó de modo optimista, luego suspiró mientras intentaba recordar su nombre. Su padre lo había mencionado cuando los había presentado, ella estaba segura. Cuál había sido ? Isaac? Erín?

Jacob, ella de repente recordó. Si, Jacob. Su marido. Jacob.

Jacob qué? ella se preguntó , luego encogió los hombros . El segundo nombre se escapaba a su memoria.

"Mi lady. "

Renesmee giró rápidamente ante aquella demanda imperiosa, ruborizándose violentamente por ser pescada distraída. Ella se dio cuenta que se había perdido algo. Muy probablemente algo importante, ella decidió cuando su padre sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. "Mi lady, debo repetirle los votos?"

Jacob observó a la muchacha a su lado mientras ella susurraba los votos. - Él había estado incómodamente consciente de sus ojos fijos en él mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la primer parte de la ceremonia. Ella lo había examinado tan atentamente que él había comenzado a sentirse intranquilo. Ahora él la sometía a un análisis igualmente detallado, considerando el hecho que ella estaba distraída.

Renesmee casi le había cortado la respiración cuando había entrado en la capilla. La transformación de granjera a doncella hermosa era increíble. Por un momento, no se había dado cuenta que era ella, había tenido la fugaz sensación de estar viendo a la bella Renesmee de Edward— como un fantasma que había venido a presenciar casamiento de su hija. Pero entonces se había dado cuenta que lo bucles que enmarcaban su rostro adorable no era el halo dorado que lucía su madre, sino un cabello rojizo que le recordaba a su padre durante su juventud.

Inmediatamente su atención había sido dirigida al jadeo de asombro de Embry. Luego la muchacha ya estaba a su lado y el sacerdote comenzaba la ceremonia . Ahora Jacob se tomó su tiempo para mirarla . Su rostro era una perfecta oval. Su piel era color marfil más con unas muy leves pecas.

Sus facciones eran perfectas. Tenía los labios llenos. Una nariz pequeña y recta. Agudos ojos color chocolate . Esos ojos brillaban con inteligencia e intensidad, y Jacob realmente sintió la energía que irradiaba Renesmee cuando ella entró en la capilla. Había impactado en él como un golpe físico.

Ella también había heredado eso de su padre . Edward tenía ese tipo de presencia impactante . O la había tenido. Últimamente mucha de esa energía parecía haber sido drenada de ese gran hombre. - El parecía bastante alicaído. Sus hijos, Jacob sospechó, estaban en el corazón de todo eso.

"Mi lord ."

Jacob giró hacia el sacerdote, haciendo mueca mientras se daba cuenta que él había sido atrapado distraído de la misma manera que le había sucedido a su novia minutos atrás . Sintiendo la diversión de Embry, Jacob golpeó a su amigo con un codazo mientras el padre irritadamente repetía sus palabras.

A pesar de sus sentimientos adversos hacia ese casamiento, cuando Jacob pronunció los votos , su voz era fuerte y firme. El rey deseaba que Jacob se casase con su hija. - Él se casaría con ella. Y la mantendría segura y protegida — como todo marido debía hacer. Más él había aprendido bien la lección con Leah. No arriesgaría su corazón nuevamente . Ni siquiera el rey podía forzarlo a hacer eso.

Renesmee parpadeó mientras el padre los declaraba unidos en matrimonio . De qué hablaba ? Eran palabras en latín ? Declaraba una promesa o dos? Estaban unidos por toda la vida? Un firme asimiento en su brazo llevó la mirada de asombro de ella hacia su padre . - Jacob la hizo darse vuelta y la condujo fuera de la capilla.

"Todo estará bien."

Las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon con ansiedad desconfiando de la garantía de su padre mientras avanzaban por el pasillo oscuro. "Claro que sí," ella concordó , intentando calmarlo aunque ella no estaba muy segura del tema al cual se estaba refiriendo . Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente,

Renesmee miró por encima de su hombro para ver que al obispo, a su nuevo marido, y a su amigo siguiéndolos. Ellos eran saludados por la abadesa, la hermana Eustice, el padre Abemott, y todas las monjas.

Renesmee observó de vuelta a su padre , sorprendido por ver la preocupación en su rostro la urgía a avanzar por el corredor que llevaba a las celdas privadas. - El apenas parecía consciente de su presencia, a pesar de su firme asimiento sobre su brazo. También le pareció que él estaba intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo más que a ella .

"Siempre preferí a Black. He casado a decenas de hombres, centenas a lo largo de los años, pero él siempre fue la mejor opción para vos. - Él es fuerte, rico, y honorable. - El podrá protegerte y manejarte con el cuidado que vos mereces. Estoy seguro que lo hará. Todo estará bien."

"Claro que sí ," Renesmee repitió , intentando aliviar su obvia preocupación. Dios sabía que su padre ya tenía suficiente de que preocuparse para encima agregarle el tema de su bienestar.

Pareciendo casi sorprendido por la voz de su hija , Edward se detuvo de repente y la miró ansiosamente. "No estás muy enojada conmigo por haber cambiado tus planes de tomar el velo, verdad ? Vos ..."

"Claro que no, padre, " Renesmee lo interrumpió rápidamente , el corazón le dolía por la inseguridad de él . Nunca había visto a su padre de ese modo. - Él siempre había sido fuerte y dominante. "Yo nunca podría odiarte. "

"No. Claro que no," él dijo y le dio una sonrisa . "Siento mucho todo esto, hija."

"Lamentas?" Renesmee frunció el ceño . " qué?"

" Me hubiese gustado darte más tiempo. Mereces más tiempo. Mereces todo el cuidado y la consideración del mundo, y yo entregaría todo mis tesoros para darte ese tiempo, pero ..." su padre la besó rápidamente en la frente , abrió la puerta delante de la cual ellos estaban parados .

"Te prometo que él va a ser tan gentil como el escaso tiempo lo permita de otro modo lo haré descuartizar ." él dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para asegurar que su marido lo hubiese oído, Renesmee sospechó.

Todo era terriblemente confuso , pero no tan confuso como el hecho de que ella ahora se hallaba de vuelta en su celda, el pequeño recinto que había sido su cuarto desde que era niña . Había clara confusión en su rostro, ella preguntó "Qué estamos haciendo aquí ?"

Para el asombro de Renesmee, su padre , su Alteza Real, el rey de Inglaterra, realmente se ruborizó . - El murmuró una respuesta que fue completamente incoherente a excepción de una palabra que pareció llamar la atención de ella como una serpiente apareciendo debajo de una piedra.

"Consumación !" ella exclamó en shock. "Ahora?"

Su padre realmente se ruborizó aún más , pareciendo tan avergonzado como ella . "Sí ."

"Pero ... todavía es de día ! La lista de la hermana Eustice dijo que es pecado " Renesmee hizo una pausa , luego susurró la palabra fornicar antes de continuar en su tono normal voz ..." mientras hay luz de día ."

Su padre se pus rígido abruptamente, su pudor desapareció ante su irritación. "Qué ? Maldita ser la hermana Eustice ! Veré que este matrimonio sea consumado antes que de partir. No me arriesgaré a una anulación o alguna otra cosa del estilo una vez que parta de aquí. Quiero que quedes protegido si llego a morir, y así será ."

"Si , pero no podríamos por lo menos esperar hasta que esté más oscuro y ..."

"No. No tengo tanto tiempo . Debo volver a Chinon lo antes posible.

Entonces …" él gesticuló vagamente en dirección a la cama, un poco de su pudor había retornado.

"Prepárate . Debo hablar una palabra con tu marido." Con eso, él cerró la puerta, dejándola a solas.

Jacob observó al rey cerrar la puerta de su hija. - Enderezó sus hombros virilmente y esperó que la atención del monarca se dirigiese a él.

Shambley, el obispo, el sacerdote, la abadesa, y todas las monjas estaban de pie en silencio escuchando como el rey pronunciaba sus disculpas y sus amenazas. El hombre estaba definitivamente irritado. Jacob supuso que era duro para cualquier padre aceptar la idea de su dulce e inocente hija acostándose con un hombre , pero esa había sido una idea del rey después de todo. Jacob ciertamente no disfrutaba vivir bajo la amenaza constante de ser descuartizado .

Suspirando interiormente, Jacob tuvo que preguntarse cómo había logrado meterse en una cosa así. Sobreviviría a la noche de bodas , y si lo hacía , por cuanto tiempo más sobreviviría antes de cometer algún error inadvertido y terminar descuartizado de cualquier manera? En ese momento Leah le parecía una alternativa bastante atractiva comparada con esta. Incluso con la imagen de Leah envolviendo sus muslos alrededor de la cintura del viejo Glanville. - Debería ahorrarse toda esa ansiedad y cometer un suicidio en ese mismo momento . Jacob suspiró.

Él no era del tipo suicida .

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron antes que el rey finalmente girase hacia él. La expresión en el rostro del hombre contradecía absolutamente su declaración anterior de que Jacob era la mejor opción para marido de su hija.

"Bien, " él dijo finalmente, disminuyendo un poco su irritación aparente. - El colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jacob y lo apretó firmemente . "Renesmee es mi mayor tesoro. El fruto de mi amor. Te la confío . Confío en que la tratarás suavemente y con cuidado extremo."

"Claro, su Majestad ," Jacob murmuró con sumisión. EL rey giró hacia el obispo Carlisle y extendió una mano. El hombre inmediatamente le dio dos velas. Levantándolas, Edward las encendió con una antorcha de la pared , luego giró hacia Jacob y se las pasó . "Ves la marca que hice en las dos velas?"

Jacob asintió mientras observa la marca en la cera. Ambas estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar , a un pulgar de distancia de la mecha.

"Bien, este es el tiempo tienes que acabar con tu deber ," él anunció. - Le dio una de las velas.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron con honor. - Estudió la marca nuevamente. No llegaban a ser diez minutos!"

Edward sacudió la cabeza . "En verdad , son casi cinco minutos… Y la vela ya está consumiéndose. Es mejor que vayas ahora. "

Jacob se quedó boquiabierto , y ya veía su cabeza colgando de una lanza. "Pero ..."

"No quiero oír peros , Black. Si tuviese más tiempo, no cree que te lo daría ? Ella es mi hija, hombre. Ella se merece un gran banquete de celebración por su casamiento. Quizás algún día podremos dárselo. Pero no hoy ." Dándose vuelta , le dio a la segunda vela a Carlisle, luego tomó el brazo de Jacob con una mano. Lo empujó hacia la puerta del cuarto de Renesmee. "Hoy debemos hacer lo mejor que se pueda. Y eso significa que vos serás gentil, atento, y ... " Edward empujó a Jacob, quien sujetaba la vela " Rápido. Estaremos esperándote aquí afuera . "

La puerta se cerró con un golpe con la última palabra del rey , y Jacob tuvo que proteger con una mano la llama de su vela encendida de la brisa que soplaba.

Una vez que el riesgo de que se pagase pasó, el sonido de un susurro atrajo su mirada hacia la muchacha que ahora aguardaba en la cabecera de una cama pequeña.

Su esposa . Ella todavía tenía puesto el vestido blanco — no pareciendo temerosa o nerviosa, como él había esperado, sino resignada . Horrorizado, Jacob vio como una gota de cera se deslizaba por la vela cayendo sobre la piel de su mano. Eso le recordó de la restricción de tiempo en esa situación.

Suspirando interiormente, Jacob miró en torno al cuarto , buscando un lugar donde apoyar la vela. No había mucha elección . Todo lo que el cuarto contenía era una cama y un arcón , ambos alineados contra la pared. Jacob colocó a vela cuidadosamente sobre el arcón , notado que ya se había consumido mucho de su tiempo, luego se enderezó

Y giró rápidamente hacia la muchacha. "No te desvestiste"

Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente. "Eso no es necesario, verdad ? "

Jacob hizo una mueca . Ella había sido criada en un convento, y quedaba claro que ella sabía que la Iglesia consideraba pecado tener relaciones matrimoniales estando desnudos. A la iglesia le gustaba sacarle diversión a la situación. No tenía tiempo ahora, pero se prometió que intentaría más tarde suavizar sus ideas respecto a tales cosas, de otro modo conseguir embarazarla sería una tarea casi imposible. - Él no quería hijos. Pero tendría que desvestirse, por lo menos parcialmente; pues a ella difícilmente le gustaría sentir el metal frío de su cota de malla contra su piel .

Él se quitó la cota de maya , la dejó cerca de la vela, y se enderezó

Para comenzar a sacarse la túnica cuando ella, aparentemente tomando eso como una especie de sugestión, de repente se subió a la cama y gateó en cuatro patas sobre ella. Jacob continuó quitándose la túnica, sólo se detuvo cuando vio que ella se había quedado quieta en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Estaba situada en el medio de la dura y pequeña cama, con sus manos y sus rodillas apoyadas , y su trasero blanco en dirección al cielo .

Qué estaba haciendo ella? él la miró desde atrás en silencio por un momento, pero cuando ella se quedó así , Jacob vaciló , y luego aclaró su garganta. "Ah… te pasa algo en los brazos, mi lady ?"

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo interrogativamente . " En mis brazos, mi lord ?"

"Bien…" él soltó una risa breve y nervioso y señaló su postura. " La pose," él le aclaró. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Aguardando tu placer, mi lord ," ella respondió con calma .

La mirada de Jacob se estrechó ligeramente ante eso. "Mi placer?" él preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Sí . La hermana Eustice me explicó como es el asunto," ella le aseguró, Entonces giró su cabeza y esperó, todavía en apoyada sobre sus manos y sus rodillas.

La hermana Eustice me explicó como es el asunto . Jacob frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, luego se terminó de quitar la túnica y pasó sus manos por su cadera mientras la miraba . Después de un minuto él aclaró su garganta, atrayendo su mirada nuevamente . "Qué es exactamente lo que esta hermana Eustice te explicó, mi lady? "

Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente. "Ella me explicó sobre el acoplamiento. Que era lo mismo que Angus y Maude hacen ."

"Angus y Maude?" él se inquietó con el nombre masculino . "Quién diablos es Angus?"

"Nuestro toro."

"El toro," él repitió inexpresivamente . "Y Maude vendría a ser ..."

"La vaca de la abadía."

"Claro," él dijo entendiendo. " Y esta hermana Eustice te dijo eso ..."

"Que era la misma cosa," ella respondió con calma , luego agregó , "Vos me montarás, insertarás tu pepino ..."

"Pepino?" su voz chilló con esa palabra, y ella se ruborizó con pudor.

"Bien, la cosa que tiene el toro ," ella improvisó rápidamente , mordiendo su labio cuando él de repente se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama pequeña y agachó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota.

"Estoy muerto," ella pensó haber oído un murmullo. "Mi cabeza con certeza va a ser usada para decorar el castillo de Westminster "

Frunciendo el ceño ante su tristeza, Renesmee se sentó sobre sus muslos y lo miró vacilantemente. "Mi lord ?" ella murmuró.

"Debería haberme casado con Leah," él continuó. "Podría haber sido un cornudo , pero mejor cornudo que descuartizado"

"Quién es Leah?" Renesmee preguntó enojada.

"Mi prometida , y la razón por la que seguramente voy a morir," él respondió llanamente y agregó , "Si ella no me hubiese sido fiel, yo no estaría en este problema , Maldición, si ella hubiese sido más astuta en su infidelidad no estaría aquí con mi cabeza a punto de ser colgada de una lanza."

" Estás comprometido ?" Renesmee preguntó confundida .

"Sí . Bien, lo estaba, pero la atrapé en los establos con Glanville y rompí el compromiso, envié un mensajero para informarle mi padre, y cabalgué a Shambley para embriagarme. Si mi padre hubiese construido su maldito castillo un poco más lejos , sería Huapi quien estaría en este problema y no yo !"

"Entiendo," Renesmee dijo cuidadosamente, preguntándose si su padre la había casado con un loco.

"Estoy escuchando demasiada conversación allí adentro !" Renesmee y Jacob se sobresaltaron con las palabras gritadas del otro lado de la puerta. Y para su horror el rey agregó , Y yo quiero acción! Quiero una prueba que este matrimonio ha sido consumado !"

"Ellos están esperando afuera de la puerta?" Renesmee murmuró con descreimiento . Jacob no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse . Había una cierta histeria en su risa. La situación podía ponerse aún más difícil?

"Black!"

La advertencia enojada de la voz acabó con el momento de locura de Jacob. - Él se puso de pie abruptamente , tocando la cintura de sus pantalones, consideró el mejor modo de abordar la situación.

Estaba tan irritando que no notó la mirada de aprobación en el rostro de su esposa cuando ella vio su estómago plano y su pecho ancho. - Pero si notó el modo en que su cara mostró decepción cuando él terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

"Qué ?" él preguntó con desánimo, haciendo una pausa .

"Bien. " ella vaciló, luego admitió con un susurro , " es que me quedé sorprendida, eso es todo. Tu pepino no es tan grande como el de Angus."

Jacob se puso rígido ante eso, una irritación creció dentro de él a pesar de que sabía que el pepino de un hombre no podía ser tan grande como el de un toro. - Jacob se enderezó abruptamente y replicó, "Es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer el trabajo que me encomendaron. "

"Si , estoy segura que sí ," Renesmee lo calmó rápidamente .

" Y no se llama un pepino," él agregó irritado , con el orgullo suficiente como para que no le importase si eso era oído por la gente del otro lado de la puerta .

" Y cómo se llama entonces ?"

" De varios modos," él murmuró , considerando varios de los nombres típicos antes de escoger el que más le gustaba . "Algunos lo llaman gallo *." ) Nota de traducción: cock es el nombre coloquial para pene en inglés , y también significa gallo)

"No." ella dijo. Observando el apéndice en cuestión , ella sacudió la cabeza negando firmemente.

"No?" él frunció el ceño .

"Un gallo es una especie de gallina, mi lord . Y eso no se parece en nada a una gallina."

Su boca se movió brevemente, pero él no respondió nada . Luego replicó, "Miembro , entonces . Puedes llamarlo miembro ."

La mirada de Renesmee fue hacia él vacilantemente una vez más . A ella le parecía extremamente pequeño comparado con el miembro del toro , pero su marido parecía ser bastante sensible respecto a ese tema, entonces ella sintió que era mejor reservarse la opinión .Pero era mucho menor de lo que Eustice había descripto, y ella aún estaba preocupada por el hecho que él no pudiera realizar adecuadamente el acto con semejante desventaja . Por otro lado, sería mucho menos doloroso de lo que ella había esperado . Escasamente el tamaño del miembro se igualaba a la pequeña pierna de un bebé. Animándose ante esa idea , Renesmee le lanzó una sonrisa y rápidamente volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas , preparándose para recibir sus atenciones.

"Bien . Estoy preparado. Puedes insertar tu pepi... Eh… miembro y moverlo ahora."

"Moverlo?"

"Qué están haciendo ustedes dos ahí adentro ? Intercambiando recetas?" El Rey Edward gritó, la puerta temblando con un golpe . "Basta de conversación . Quiero acción!"

Haciendo una mueca por la impaciencia de su padre , Renesmee miró a su nuevo marido . "Bien, eso es lo que la hermana Eustice me dijo que harías , " ella explicó con impaciencia, luego agregó ,"Aunque a mí me parece que Angus sólo lo metía y lo sacaba ..."

Jacob se quedó boquiabierto y se recostó en la cama con desánimo. Por Dios , en qué lío se había metido ? Nunca había considerado que acostarse con su esposa podría ser una experiencia tan difícil. Honestamente , no pensaba que pudiera llevar a cabo el acto. Ella era una mujer adorable, pero su mente parecía estar llena de ideas muy extrañas. Insertarla y moverla , ni más ni menos !

Viendo su expresión distraído, ella suspiró. " Te sientes bien, mi lord ?"

"Si ," él respondió. "Pero pareces tener una idea equivocada sobre todo esto ."

Arqueando las cejas , ella se sentó nuevamente para enfrentarlo . "No, mi lord , Eustice fue muy clara respecto a esto. "

"Si , bien. Pero Eustice está equivocada. Los hombres hacen esto de manera diferente a los toros."

"No."

"No?"

" Estás equivocado, mi lord . Yo he visto muchos animales haciendo eso y ..."

"Haciendo eso?"

"Sí . Y todos ellos parecen hacerlo del mismo modo — ya sean gatos, cerdos, caballos, o toros. Puedes confiar en mí en esto, mi lord ."

Jacob simplemente la miró desoladamente. Con toda esa experiencia en conducta animal como fuente de conocimiento, parecía que persuadirla de lo contrario sin demostrárselo en la práctica era imposible. Con ese pensamiento, él se movió más cerca , la tomó por los brazos, y la abrazó.

Renesmee jadeó con sorpresa, luego se endureció cuando su boca cubrió la suya. Ella comenzó a forcejear inmediatamente, abrió la boca para protestar, pero se halló con la lengua de él invadiéndola . Prontamente Renesmee intentó desalojarla. Girando, ella finalmente logró librarse de él y dijo con un jadeo, "No! Es pecado. Además, no puedes darme tu semilla así, mi lord . Sabes lo que hay que hacer."

Entonces , diciendo eso , ella se dio vuelta para ponerse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas delante de él , con su trasero directamente delante de su rostro.

Haciendo una mueca, Jacob abrió la boca para hablar, pero cualquier cosa que fuese a decir desapareció abruptamente de su mente cuando ella tomó el borde de su vestido y se lo subió hasta las caderas , dejando su adorable trasero desnudo a la vista de todos . O , mejor dicho, a los ojos muy abiertos de Jacob.

Por Dios! Su mirada brevemente se desvió de la imagen de sus nalgas hacia su miembro , y Jacob hizo una mueca . Su miembro no había mostrado ningún interés en el acto desde que ella había mencionado los pepinos, las cosas de los toros , gatos, perros, etcétera . Hasta el beso había hecho poco para estimular a su miembro . Ella se había mostrado tan fría e indiferente a sus atenciones amorosas que Jacob se sintió invadido por una especie de pánico desesperado. Pero ahora, que ella le mostraba sus nalgas redondeadas y rosadas , su miembro se había dignado a despertarse. De hecho , simplemente le indicaba que debería montar a la mujer, y deslizarse dentro de su cueva húmeda, como ella lo estaba solicitando. Obviamente no habría humedad allí adentro si él no producía algún estímulo en ella, pero cómo diablos iba a estimularla si ella ni siquiera quería que él la besase. - Jacob se sentí perdido.

"Mi lord ." Renesmee lo miró por encima de su hombro con irritación por su demora. Entonces la mirada de Renesmee se dirigió a su miembro. Para su sorpresa, esa cosa parecía haber crecido desde la última vez que la había visto . Es imposible, ella dijo a sí misma , pero la prueba estaba a la vista . - El miembro estaba más grande desde la última vez que lo había visto. Impresionante. Sorprendente, realmente. Pero , supuesto, a no era tan grande como el pepino que Eustice había descripto . Encogiendo los hombros , ella alejó tales consideraciones por el momento,

Miró el rostro de su marido y encontró irritación allí. Renesmee suspiró. "Te sientes mal , mi lord ? No puedes acabar con este asunto ? Mi padre está esperándonos."

"El Tiempo casi se acaba ," se oyó la voz del rey a través de la puerta. Jacob hizo una mueca , la maldita vela había consumido de tres cuartos del tiempo estipulado.

Maldiciendo , él se colocó detrás de ella y tomó sus caderas , luego hizo una pausa . Dejando de lado la situación , el amenazante rey de lado, y hasta la maldita comparación con el toro , Jacob simplemente no podía enterrarse en ella y causarle el dolor que él sabía que ese acto infligiría.

Suspirando, él observó su espalda y sus hombros luego se inclinó hacia adelante , deslizó sus manos por su cintura hasta que tocó sus pechos por sobre la tela del vestido.

Renesmee se puso rígida , la confusión la invadió cuando sintió sus grandes manos cerrarse sobre sus pechos. No tenía idea de lo que él se proponía hacer, y las palabras do Eustice hicieron eco en su cabeza: Los labios son para hablar y los pechos para ser ordeñando o amamantar . - Él se proponía ordeñarla como a una vaca? Por Dios, su nuevo marido estaba probando ser increíblemente lento en hacer lo que debía ser hecho.

Ella sintió algo rozándola entre sus muslos como un perro curioso olisqueando; entonces la boca de él se apretó contra la base de su cuello. Renesmee decidió terminar con esa odisea de una vez. Aferrando sus manos a la cama dura, Renesmee se empujó hacia atrás , sobre él , empalándose con una embestida determinada. Luego ella lanzó un grito que hizo que el rey golpease la puerta.

"Qué mierda está sucediendo ? Black! Qué le has hecho a mi hija? Black!"

Jacob suspiró cuando oyó esas palabras enojadas por sobre los gritos de su nueva esposa. Casarse con la hija del rey , como él temía , estaba resultando ser algo bastante peligroso.

"Black!"

"Sólo un minuto más ," Jacob gritó impacientemente hacia la puerta , luego tomó las caderas de Renesmee cuando ella quiso alejarse de él. " Vos, también. Sólo quédate quieta un minuto más ." él sintió que ella se endurecía nuevamente y suspiró. "Esperaremos hasta que el dolor pase, si empujas nuevamente sólo te lastimarás aún más. "

El la vio asentir con la cabeza e hizo una mueca para sí mismo, agradecido de que por lo menos ella hubiese dejado de gritar . Unos segundos después , él aclaró su garganta y dijo . "Voy a retirarme ahora."

Ella vaciló, luego lo miró dudosamente. "No vas a moverlo adentro ?"

Jacob sintió una puntada de compasión cuando vio los lágrima en sus ojos .Con lo difícil que eso estaba siendo para él , había sido peor para ella . . "Creo que sería mejor si dejásemos esa parte para la próxima vez."

"Gracias ." ella dijo , y él hizo una mueca , preguntándose si habría una próxima vez. Probablemente Renesmee nunca lo dejaría acercarse a ella nuevamente. Ella ciertamente no estaba disfrutando eso . Por Dios! Él tampoco estaba disfrutándolo exactamente . Murmurando entre dientes , él se retiró de ella. En el momento que salió de su cuerpo, ella aflojó sus brazos , desmoronándose sobre cama . Jacob salió fuera de la cama, giró, y le ofreció una mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie cuando ella la aceptó. Una vez que Renesmee estaba de pie , Jacob rasgó la sabana superior de la cama, usándola para limpiarse rápidamente los rastros de sangre que el acoplamiento había causado , luego se la pasó a ella y se movió al extremo de la cama ponerse velozmente sus ropas. - Se vistió de espaldas a ella, dándole la privacidad para atender sus propias necesidades, luego sopló la vela, tomó la sabana usada por ella, extendió su brazo para que ella colocase su mano, y abrió la puerta. Ellos salieron del cuarto juntos, marido y mujer , dos extraños que habían hecho lo que necesario hacer.

comentariosss


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3

"¡Mierda! Ya era tiempo! Qué diablos le hiciste a mi bebé?"

Jacob hizo una pausa , haciendo detener a Renesmee cuando el rey bloqueó su camino al salir del cuarto. - No estaba para nada sorprendido por la mueca feroz en la cara del hombre. - Pero se sorprendió un poco cuando su joven esposa de repente se colocó delante de él de manera protectora .

"Nada, papá," ella dijo, luego se ruborizó y balbuceó , "Bien, es decir, ... él... hizo ... " Girando , ella agarró la sabana de la mano de Jacob , diciendo, " El hizo lo que debía hacer. "

El Rey Edward se ruborizó levemente con pudor cuando la sabana cayó abierta, revelando las pequeñas manchas. "Si , bien… Claro que lo hizo." Sacudiendo la cabeza , él le dio la sabana al obispo Carlisle. " Aquí está la prueba. No habrá ninguna anulación. El muchacho cumplió y lo hizo . Por rey y por el país, verdad , muchacho?" ?l bromeó, luego aclaró su garganta. - Él tomó el brazo de Renesmee y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el corredor, arrastrándola junto a él y dejando a los otros

Para que los siguieran.

Él se quedó callado mientras recorría apresuradamente los corredores y luego salía afuera al patio, entonces le hizo una seña a los otros para que esperasen allí mientras llevaba a su hija a los establos.

" Estás bien , verdad ? " él preguntó con una mirada ansiosa .

"Sí , claro," Renesmee dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente. Se moriría antes que admitir el cosquilleo que sentía entre sus piernas.

"Siento mucho que todo esto tuviera que ser tan apresurado. Siento mucho un montón de cosas," él agregó . "Debería haber pasado más tiempo con vos a lo largo de los años. Visitarte más frecuentemente. Pero había tanto que hacer, tantos problemas que solucionar , y el tiempo pasa tan rápidamente ."

"Está bien , Papá. Entiendo," Renesmee le aseguro , y hasta logró darle una sonrisa traviesa. "Vos tenías un país que gobernar."

"Si , pero vos… tu madre …" extendiendo la mano él acarició su mejilla, sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de nostalgia y pesar. " Te pareces mucho a ella , querida. A veces el verte me hace doler el corazón. " Suspirando, él dejó caer su mano . "Si ella viviese …"

" La cosas habrían sido diferentes," Renesmee susurró, su garganta de repente se apretó.

"Muy diferente" Una sola lágrima se deslizó de uno de sus ojos chocolates, y él giró abruptamente , moviéndose hacia el primer compartimento para buscar el caballo que lo esperaba allá.

Mirando a su alrededor , Renesmee vio el caballo del obispo Carlisle y fue a buscarlo. Ella comenzó a ensillar el caballo en el segundo compartimento. Sacó el caballo fuera de su compartimento un minuto más tarde, Edward miró hacia donde ella estaba apretando la última correa del caballo de Carlisle y sacudió la cabeza .

"Deberías haberme dejado eso a mí. Te manchaste el vestido."

Renesmee miró su vestido, luego rápidamente frotó la suciedad mientras hacía una pausa delante de él. "No. Igualmente el vestido necesitaba una limpieza."

Él sonrió . "Ojalá todos los problemas pudieran ser solucionados tan fácilmente."

Renesmee observó con preocupación el rostro de su padre. "Las cosas no están tan mal , verdad? Seguramente es sólo un rumor que John se unió a Richard?"

"Todo estará bien, " su padre le aseguró firmemente, luego tomó sus manos. "Vamos, quiero hablar con tu marido antes de partir."

Jacob estaba inclinado sobre los portones del convento , lejos de los otros, cuando su esposa y su padre salieron de los establos. - Observó al rey dejar los caballos con Carlisle, quien esperaba con las alforjas; luego / entonces él le dio a su hija un suave empujón en dirección a las monjas que estaban allí , y él caminó hacia Jacob. El soberano fue directo al punto.

"Sé que no que no hemos hablado de la dote, debes haber pensado que te entregaría a mi hija sin darte una dote , pero ese no es el caso. La amo demasiado como para hacer eso . Sinews ..." él comenzó a decir , mirando a su alrededor , entonces el hombre avanzó . "Dame el ... Gracias. "

Volviéndose hacia Jacob con el pergamino que el hombre le había dado , él se lo entregó i. "Esto te concede el título de Good Hall en el norte de Inglaterra por el tiempo en que estés casado con Renesmee. Si ella quedase viuda, la propiedad va para ella. Y ..." El rey se volvió hacia el obispo nuevamente y le hizo una seña . El clérigo inmediatamente retornó con cuatro bolsas grandes .

Las cuatro bolsas fueron colocadas en el suelo delante de Jacob.

"Esto va a aparte de la propiedad. Cuatro bolsas de oro. Úsalas como te plazca , pero no dejes de comprarle ropas finas. Su madre se veía adorable vestida de plateado. Asegúrate que ella tenga un vestido color plata." Edward hizo una pausa y miró severamente a Jacob . " No seré un padre entrometido . Confío en que la vas a tratar muy bien."

"Por supuesto, mi lord ."

"A pesar de las palabras que he dicho , no te elegí sin haberlo pensado seriamente, Jacob. He estado reflexionando sobre esto hace mucho tiempo. Y hace tiempo que pienso que vos eras el hombre apropiado para mi Renesmee. Como siempre respeté a tu padre , no quise forzarlo a romper el contrato matrimonial que él te arregló cuando eras niño . En verdad no lo lamenté mucho cuando oí que el compromiso estaba quebrado. Fue una suerte para mí, y para vos, también, creo. "

El giró para mirar a la muchacha rodeada por monjas llorosas, y se perdió la expresión que cruzó por el rostro de Jacob. "Trátala bien , Black. Ella es mi verdadero tesoro. La única cosa de valor que tengo ." Su mirada volvió a Jacob.

"Llegarás a amarla muy rápidamente . Ella es como su madre. Ningún hombre puede resistir su corazón puro y su espíritu angelical . Ella será una esposa devota . Trátala suavemente…de otro modo... "

Girando abruptamente sobre sus talones , el rey retrocedió hacia donde había dejado a su hija, dejando que Jacob se preguntase " ... de otro modo... qué? " . No le fue muy difícil comprender el mensaje . Sería descuartizado. Decapitado. Desmembrado . Las opciones eran infinitas. Dios santo , Jacob pensó . En qué problema se había metido?

El Rey Edward frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba al rebaño de mujeres rodeando a su hija.

Su mirada bastó para que la mayor parte de ellas se alejase. Ignorando a la abadesa y a la hermana Eustice, quien se rehusaba ser a abandonar a su pupila , Edward tomó a Renesmee por un brazo para alejarla y le sonrió tristemente . "Te pareces cada vez más a tu madre cada vez que te veo .Excepto por tu cabello. Eso lo heredaste de mí ." él extendió una mano para tocar su trenza; luego clavó su mirada aguda en ella. "Ojalá no tengas el carácter de los pelirrojos . Siempre intenta pensar antes de hablar o actuar. Muy frecuentemente, una vez que las palabras son dichas…" él dejó caer la trenza y encogió los hombros .

"Papá ?" ella murmuró. Forzando una sonrisa , Edward la abrazó nuevamente. "Todo estará bien, mi pequeño. He escogido un hombre bueno para ser tu marido . - El será paciente , amable y atento. Serás una buena esposa para él , querida ?"

"Si , papá."

"Eres una buena niña ."Edward sacudió la cabeza , luego giró para alejarse. Renesmee tuvo el extraño presentimiento que esa era la última vez que ella lo vería . Movida por ese miedo súbito, ella fue tras él, y lo abrazó por detrás .

"Te amo , papá," ella susurró.

Edward hizo una pausa y la giró entre sus brazo, abrazándola estrechamente . "Te amo , hija. Y también lo hará tu marido, pero debes prometer que siempre lo obedecerás . Lo Prometes?"

Cuando él la separó para mirarla , Renesmee solemnemente asintió con la cabeza . "Te lo prometo, papá."

El rey la puso a un lado nuevamente y montó su caballo. Renesmee observó como él partía atravesando los portones con el obispo Carlisle. - El rey todo el tiempo miró hacia adelante , sin nunca mirar hacia atrás . O por lo menos, Renesmee pensó que él no lo hizo, pero su vista era bastante nublada con lágrimas .

Cuando los dos caballeros finalmente desaparecieron sobre una colina ondulada , ella se volvió hacia el jardín del convento para sólo hallar a la hermana Eustice y a la abadesa . Las otras monjas habían vuelto a sus tareas , pues ya se habían despedido. Respecto a los dos hombres, ella se enteró adonde estaban en el momento que se detuvo delante de la abadesa.

"Tu marido y Lord Shambley están preparando los caballos para partir."

"Partir ?" Renesmee exclamó con desánimo.

"Sí . Yo les extendí una invitación para que pasaran la noche aquí, pero ellos se rehusaron . "

Cuando Renesmee simplemente la miró con una expresión perdida, Adela le pasó una bolsa de tela . "Estas son tus cosas. Eustice las empacó para vos. Hice que pusieran algo de queso, fruta, y pan para el viaje ." Luego ella palmeó su mano suavemente. "Todo estará bien . Vos estás asustada en este momento , lo sé, pero es lo esperable, considéralo como un cambio abrupto en tu vida, pero todo estará bien."

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos llamó su atención , su marido y Lord Embry sacaban tres caballos de los establos. Renesmee parpadeó con sorpresa al ver los tres caballos ensillados para partir.

"Caléndula ahora es tuya ," la hermana Eustice murmuró, notando su expresión sorprendida cuando ella miró el caballo. "Un regalo de bodas de todas nosotras. Entonces no te sentirás tan sola y sin amigos."

Con lágrimas en sus ojos , Renesmee se dio vuelta y abrazó primero a una mujer, y luego a la otra. "Las voy a extrañar , " ella dijo , luego se alejó caminando ciegamente hacia los hombres y los caballos.

Su marido rápidamente la ayudó a montar, luego giró para subir a su propio caballo.

Tomando las rienda , Jacob sacudió la cabeza saludando a la abadesa y a la hermana Eustice, entonces urgió a su caballo a un ritmo de trote que los llevó rápidamente a través de los portones del convento.

Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Renesmee miró hacia adelante, sin poder mirar atrás . Estaba dejando el único hogar que había conocido .

La abadesa y la hermana Eustice los observaron partir con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue Adela quien finalmente cerró el portón del convento .

"Es atemorizante a veces , verdad ? " ella comentó. Ellas se movieron lentamente hacia el camino del jardín .

"Qué cosa ?" La hermana Eustice preguntó, secando sus lágrimas .

"La vida," ella respondió. "esta mañana ella era nuestra, e iba a estar con nosotros para siempre. Y esta noche ella ya no está ."

Eustice hizo una pausa , su expresión era de horror "Pero ella seguramente nos visitará?"

La abadesa tomó su brazo para seguir caminando nuevamente. "Quizás , pero ella ya no será nuestra pequeño Renesmee. Ella será Lady Black de Good Hall."

"Good Hall*." Eustice repitió el nombre, luego sonrió . " Un lugar apropiado para nuestra Renesmee."(*Nota de traducción: Good Hall significa "buena casa" en inglés)

"Sí . 'Muy apropiado."

"Quizás este convento no era el plan de Dios para ella."

"Claro que lo fue. Renesmee estuvo aquí. Y todo sucede de acuerdo con el plan de Dios," la abadesa murmuró .

"Tu esposa no parece ser una jinete muy experta."

Arqueando las cejas , Jacob observó por encima de su hombro a la mujer que ellos prácticamente arrastraban. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y preocupaciones sobre el matrimonio que le había sido impuesto, y Jacob rápidamente se había olvidado de ella. Decir que Renesmee no era muy buena jinete , él comprobó , no era una exageración . La pobre mujer saltaba sobre el lomo de su yegua como un saco de granos , subiendo y cayendo con cada paso que la yegua daba. Renesmee podría ser la encargada de lidiar con los establos y los animales, pero evidentemente montar caballos no había sido parte de sus tareas . - Jacob apostaría el castillo de Good Hall a que ella nunca antes había montado a caballo. Y aunque sentía lástima por la yegua que ella montaba , era Renesmee lo que más lo preocupaba. O , para ser más específico, el trasero de Renesmee. Si todavía no le dolía, seguramente le dolería en poco tiempo , y sería difícil continuar el viaje con ese dolor.

Notando la incomodidad en el rostro de ella , Jacob frunció el ceño . - Habían cabalgado a un paso apacible al principio, pero tenía intención de incrementar la velocidad para acelerar el viaje.

Jacob supuso que los tres de podrían haberse quedado descansando una noche en el convento en vez de partir inmediatamente, pero él había notado la incomodidad de Embry en ese lugar . - El mismo no se sentía a gusto en un convento . No había nada como una abadía llena de monjas para hacer que un hombre se sintiese un pecador irrecuperable.

Además, él sabía que Embry estaba preocupado por su padre . El hombre había estado al borde de la muerte poco tiempo atrás. Parecía haberse mejorar poco antes de la llegada del rey , pero todavía no estaban seguros respecto a su estado de salud . - Sabía que su amigo prefería volver tan pronto como fuese posible.

La distracción del viaje ayudó a que Jacob no le prestase atención al hecho que toda su vida acababa de cambiar abruptamente . Para mejor o para peor, de eso no estaba seguro , pero pronto lo descubriría . Por eso había decidido un retorno inmediato. Desgraciadamente , no iba a ser un viaje cómodo. Sin sus hombres como escoltas , ellos dependían de la velocidad para hacer un viaje seguro . Los caminos estaban llenos de bandidos y ladrones que atacaban a los viajantes más débiles. Dos hombres y una mujer viajando solos eran una presa muy atractiva , especialmente si eran nobles.

Jacob tenía intención de cabalgar velozmente , viajar toda la noche para llegar a Shambley a la mañana siguiente. Eso había planeado cuando había asumido que su esposa había sido entrenada correctamente en todos los aspectos prácticos de la vida . Ahora se daba cuenta que él había sido demasiado optimista . A la muchacha obviamente no le habían enseñado a cabalgar. - Se preguntó qué otro entrenamiento no le habían dado , luego dejó de lado ese tipo de preocupaciones . La falta de habilidades de Renesmee importaría poco si no llegaban sanos y salvos . Era obvio que no podía forzarla a cabalgar más rápido. Ella se caería inmediatamente de su caballo.

Mascullando entre dientes , Jacob frenó su caballo y se volvió hacia su esposa . Ella escondió su dolor inmediatamente y se sentó más erecta en la silla, haciendo lo mejor para parecer una jinete experta. Imposible, Jacob pensó, pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza educadamente mientras iba a su lado.

Sin una palabra, él extendió el brazo la enganchó por la cintura, y la levantó fuera de su yegua con una mano, mientras tomaba las riendas de la yegua. Espoleando su caballo, él le pasó las riendas de la yegua a Embry, para luego partir al galope. Renesmee, lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa , pero no dijo nada, para su alivio. - No deseaba dar explicaciones o discutir. - Estaba cansado y probablemente lo estaría mucho más antes que llegasen a Shambley .

Renesmee tragó en seco y se movió cuidadosamente en el regazo de su marido hasta se sintió cómoda. Una parte de ella deseaba protestar por tener que cabalgar con él. Pero otra parte, principalmente su trasero , estaba agradecido. El caballo de su marido parecía tener un andar mucho más sereno . Le pareció que Caléndula no era buena para cabalgar . Todos esos saltos en la silla de montar había irritado aún más el cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas.

Recordando la promesa de obedecer que le había hecho a su padre , Renesmee decidió que esa era una instancia en la que debería hacerlo y en la que debería relajarse, su espalda se apoyó contra el pecho de su nuevo marido. Todavía no era la hora de la cena, pero se sentía terriblemente cansada. Estaba lo suficientemente exhausta como para dormir mientras cabalgaban , ella notó con sorpresa, luego recordó que había estado despierta toda la noche ayudando a parir a una yegua. Eso explicaba su agotamiento . Sólo podía esperar que ellos parasen pronto para pasar la noche, de otro modo ella temía que podría quedarse dormida donde estaba sentada .

Jacob disminuyó la velocidad del caballo y esperó que Embry los alcanzase . El trío había cabalgado por muchas horas a esa altura , y ya había pasado la hora de la cena.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y la noche avanzaba . Su esposa se había dormido después que él la había colocado sobre su caballo.

Ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, su cabeza apoyada debajo de su mentón. Los rayos agonizantes de la luz del día estaban reflejándose en sus trenzas cobrizas , lanzando sombras en su piel color marfil . La sentía tan tibia en sus brazos ,y olía a rosas.

"No duró mucho despierta."

Las palabras de Embry atrajeron la mirada de Jacob hacia su amigo. Había signos de cansancio en los ojos del hombre y palidez en su rostro. Sin embargo él sonrió ligeramente mientras comentaba,

"Si es posible, ella parece estar más exhausta de lo que nosotros estamos."

"Parece," Jacob concordó , mirando a Renesmee mi siquiera sus voces hicieron que ella se moviese. Ella estaba tan quieta como si estuviese muerta. Pero eso no era para el hecho ya que él podía sentir su calor. "Parecería que ella no heredó ni la energía ni la fortaleza de su padre ."

"Quizás ," Embry murmuró, luego agregó , "Pero según recuerdo , ella le dijo a nuestro rey que la yegua había estado en trabajo de partos por dos días y una noche. Quizás ella estuvo despierta toda la noche ."

Jacob sacudió la cabeza pensativamente . Eso era bastante posible, y explicaría el cansancio y la ropa que ella había vestido cuando la vio por primera vez .

"Crees que deberíamos parar para pasar la noche?"

Jacob miró a su amigo severamente, sorprendido por la pregunta. - Había esperado cabalgar durante toda la noche. Su esposa podría dormir en sus brazos durante todo el trayecto si era necesario. - Sabía que Embry deseaba retornar tan rápidamente como fuera posible.

"Yo también, estoy cansado," su amigo explicó cansadamente. "muchas noches pasadas en vela al lado del lecho de mi padre enfermo sumadas al viaje de dos días hasta la abadía, están comenzando a pasarme la cuenta. Estoy a punto de dormirme en la montura, y sé que no estoy tan alerta como debería para defenderme de un ataque."

Jacob miró a su esposa una vez más . A decir verdad , él también, estaba agotado y no muy alerta. Una noche de descanso podría ser mejor que arriesgarse a ser atacados en ese estado de agotamiento. Mirando a su amigo, Jacob asintió . "Debemos detenernos en el primer lugar que es un buen refugio."

Sonriendo cansadamente , Embry urgió a avanzar a su caballo y asumió el liderazgo, sus ojos ansiosamente escudriñando las tierras que ellos cruzaban. Una hora más tarde ellos alcanzaron un buen lugar, un claro al borde del río.

Renesmee no se despertó. Ni siquiera cuando Jacob detuvo el caballo ; ni cuando él la pasó a los brazos de Embry para poder desmontar; ni cuando él la tomó nuevamente y la colocó suavemente sobre la capa de Embry extendida sobre el suelo .

Los dos caballeros no se preocuparon por la comida. Después de atender a los caballos, ellos se ocuparon de encender un fuego pequeño . Luego se acostaron , uno a cada lado de Renesmee. Ambos se durmieron casi inmediatamente .

Fue una tormenta terrible. Renesmee podía decir eso aún antes de abrir los ojos. Los truenos rugían haciendo temblar la tierra.

Nunca había oído una tempestad así , y se sintió pasmada cuando abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba lloviendo. Pero ella misma estaba tan seca como polvo en el lugar donde yacía . Dónde estaba ?

No en su cama. No en el convento. En el suelo .

Las rama de los árboles cubriéndola como un techo.

Un susurro venido desde algún lugar la hizo desviar la mirada , y Renesmee vio el cuerpo a su lado en medio de la oscuridad . Nada parecía moverse , y aunque forzaba sus ojos en un esfuerzo por ver, no podía distinguir mucho, sólo vagas figuras negras que podían haber sido arbustos o árboles .

Se oyó un trueno nuevamente, y Renesmee se sobresaltó , su atención fue atraída hacia la fuente del sonido: su cuerpo se tensó . Su marido. O era su amigo? No podía estar segura con esa luz. El cuerpo era un grande bulto en la oscuridad de la noche y él roncaba y se movía inquietamente en su sueño.

Renesmee esperaba que fuese el amigo de su marido, pues si fuese su marido, ya podía prever un futuro de noches sin dormir. Acostumbrada a tener su propia cama — sin mencionar su propio cuarto —Renesmee no se imaginaba que podría tolerar semejantes ruidos en su cama matrimonial .

Simrrr-kgle!

Ella casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando esos primeros ronquidos atronadores hicieron eco , esta vez desde su izquierda. Su cabeza giró en el suelo , y observó con horror el cuerpo yaciendo allí , otro bulto oscuro. Era casi tan poco distinguible como el primero. Había notado en el convento que los dos amigos eran de un tamaño semejante. Ella suspiró . Parecía que ambos también tenían la misma inclinación a roncar en su sueño como cerdos en el chiquero.

Suspirando, Renesmee cerró los ojos e imploró al buen Dios para que le diese paciencia. Su impulso , cuando los hombres nuevamente comenzaron a roncar, fue sentarse y golpearlos a ambos. Pero dominó ese impulso. Esos no eran los modales de una monja.

Y si bien no había tomado el velo, ella sería tan buena , paciente, y piadoso como pudiese . No era eso lo que un hombre deseaba en una esposa? De acuerdo con el Padre Abemott, ese era el tipo de monja que Dios prefería , y seguramente si eso era suficientemente bueno para Dios era suficientemente bueno para su marido roncador .

Acababa de llegar a esa conclusión cuando el hombre a su derecha de repente se movió en un sueño profundo y lanzó su pierna pesada encima de ella. Eso fue seguido por un brazo que la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó atrayéndola más cerca de él . El dueño del brazo y la pierna murmuró algo que sonaba como "hermosa."

Por un momento ella hasta no respiró. Ella casi tenía miedo de hacerlo . Renesmee no tenía idea de cuál de los dos hombres la estaba tocando, pero esperaba que fuera su marido , pues ahora tenía su mano firmemente cerrada sobre uno de sus pechos.

Su rostro estaba acurrucado contra el otro pecho .

Eso no funcionaría así . No era lo correcto.

La incomodidad sobre su pecho hizo que ella se diese cuenta que estaba a punto de ser sofocada, y Renesmee se forzó a soltar la respiración que ella había estado conteniendo e inhalar aire fresco.

Oh, Dios, oh, Dios. Qué hacer ?

Si ella estuviese segura que era su marido, se suponía que no tendría que hacer nada más que continuar acostada allí, en silencio , y esperar a que él se retirase. Aunque él estuviese haciendo algo que hermana Eustice le había advertido estaba prohibido . Pero, ella no estaba segura que era su marido, y no había modo de estar segura en la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Cómo se vería eso si fuera Embry y su marido se despertase y los descubriese en esa actitud ? No. No era correcto. Mordiéndose el labio , ella observó en la oscuridad la forma de su rostro. - Él estaba anidado contra su pecho de un modo inquietamente familiar. Era terriblemente incómodo para ella.

Sacando su brazo, ella levantó lo levantó y tocó suavemente lo que creyó que era la parte posterior de su cuello.

El hombre se movió ligeramente, soltando su pecho para rascarse el cuello.

Renesmee pudo quitar su mano a tiempo para evitar que la aplastase pero repitió la acción cuando él volvió a poner su mano sobre su pecho. - El inmediatamente se rascó el cuello nuevamente, pero esta vez rodando fuera de ella.

Renesmee soltó un suspiro, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su alivio había sido prematuro. - Él estaba fuera de su pecho, lo que era un logro, pero él ahora estaba apoyado sobre el brazo de ella. Renesmee estaba atrapada.

Murmurando uno de los insultos favoritos de la hermana Eustice, ella giró sobre su costado y lentamente, suavemente, cuidadosamente quitó su brazo fuera del peso muerto, consiguiendo hacerlo sin despertar al hombre.

Otros ronquidos sonaron , y Renesmee se sentó rápidamente antes que pudiera ser atrapada nuevamente. Moviéndose cuidadosamente para evitar despertar accidentalmente a uno u otro hombre, ella se puso de pie y se alejó cautelosamente del espacio entre ellos.

Esta vez cuando soltó un suspiro de alivio, este vino desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Jacob se movió dónde estaba acostado , tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y arrugó su nariz . Podría jurar que olor de carne asándose sobre un fuego estaba estimulando su nariz. Pero no podía ser. - Debía estar soñando. Hacía mucho calor donde él estaba, aunque la noche estaba fresca.

Abriendo los ojos , él vio el cielo iluminado por un sol brillante , luego se incorporó con una maldición. Luz de día . El sol ya había recorrido un cuarto de su trayecto a través del cielo. - Se había quedado dormido . Imposible. Por qué su amigo no lo había despertado?

Una mirada a un costado respondió esa pregunta: Embry estaba dormido. Pero Jacob también vio que la pelirroja con quien se había casado el día anterior no estaba a la vista .

Una búsqueda frenética le mostró que una hoguera ardía a varios metros de distancia . Era por eso que había sentido tanto calor! Y el olor a carne asada no había sido un sueño; la carne era de conejo, y el animal había sido matado, limpiado, y empalado en una rama que estaba colgada entre otras dos ramas encima del fuego.

Pero su esposa no estaba a la vista, extendiendo un brazo , Jacob sacudió a Shambley. "Embry, despierta . Carajo!"

Jacob estaba de pie , con la espada en la mano. Embry se despertó . "Qué pasa ..." él parpadeó . "Es de mañana !"

"Si ," Jacob concordó , girando lentamente , escudriñando entre los árboles circundantes.

"Jesús! Cómo nos dormimos ? "

"Estábamos exhaustos."

"Si , pero... qué estás buscando ?"

"Mi esposa."

Los ojos de Embry se agrandaron con las palabras concisas de Jacob, su mirada fue hacia el espacio vacío en el suelo a su lado ." Dónde fue ?"

"Es eso lo que estoy intentando descubrir," Jacob replicó impacientemente , poniéndose rígido ante el sonido de alguien abriéndose camino en dirección a ellos por entre los arbustos .

Embry se puso de pie y se paró su lado en un instante. Con las espadas listas, espalda contra espalda , los caballeros se prepararon para confrontar a cualquiera que se estaba aproximando. Los dos suspiraron con alivio cuando Renesmee emergió del bosque.

Ella se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba pantalones y una túnica suelta, y había despejado su cabello, sujetándolo en una cola de caballo Su rostro estaba sucio y tiznado , sus manos arañada y mugrientas. Ella estaba cargando una pila enorme de madera, compuesta principalmente de pequeños ramas que había juntado. Ella sonrió al verlos despiertos y levantado.

"Buen día, mis caballeros ," ella gritó con buen humor . "Han dormido bien?"

Embry sonrió ingenuamente ante su pregunta, pero labios de Jacob se apretaron severamente mientras iba hacia ella.

"Qué hiciste ?"

Los pasos seguros de Renesmee vacilaron cerca del fuego, había confusión en su rostro. "Mi lord ?"

Jacob señaló la hoguera en el centro del claro del bosque , y las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon .

"EL fuego que preparaste anoche casi estaba muerto," ella explicó. "Por eso yo ..."

"Encendiste los fuegos del infierno?"

Renesmee tragó en seco . - Él estaba furioso. "Yo ..."

"Me sorprende que esta hoguera que hiciste no haya atraído a todos los bandidos y ladrones de Inglaterra. Ciertamente el humo que ha subido por encima de las copas de los árboles es suficiente para atraer su atención y traerlos hasta aquí. Por qué simplemente no te subiste a un árbol y gritaste , 'Aquí estamos! Vengan a matarnos y robarnos !'"

Renesmee empalideció con sus palabras. Dejando caer la leña que sujetaba al suelo , ella se movió rápidamente para patear tierra sobre la hoguera, esforzándose por apagar las llamas. "Lo siento mucho , mi lord . Nunca pensé... Estaba sentada esperando que ustedes se despertasen y tuve la idea de cocinar algo para comer en el almuerzo y ..."

"Esa es otra cosa," Jacob la interrumpió bruscamente . " No estabas conforme con hacernos matar por bandidos . Y Entonces decidiste atraer a todos los perro salvajes y lobos del bosque con el olor a carne asada ."

"Jacob!" Embry colocó una mano en el brazo para contener a su amigo.

"Qué pasa ?" Jacob replicó impacientemente .

Embry casi susurró sus propias palabras. "No es necesario ser tan severo, verdad ?"

"Estoy equivocado?"

"No. Hay mucha verdad en tus acusaciones," él admitió . "Pero lady Renesmee obviamente no estaba consciente de esos peligros . Le hablarías así a un nuevo escudero si él cometiese un error como este?"

Jacob frunció el ceño ante ese razonamiento, luego dejó que sus hombros se relajasen. - El suspiró.

Shambley tenía razón , por supuesto. Renesmee no podría haber sabido esas cosas. El dudaba que ella alguna vez hubiese dejado la abadía , y mucho menos que hubiese acampado al aire libre y que hubiese aprendido de los peligros que acechaban más allá de los muros del convento.

Sin embargo él la había atacado como si Renesmee deliberadamente hubiese intentado hacerlos morir.

Nunca habría sido tan severo e impaciente con un nuevo escudero.

No le llevó mucho tiempo reconocer el origen real de su rabia.

Se sentía avergonzado por su propio descuido. No sólo por haberse quedado dormido , sino que se había dormido ignorando el caos que podría haber causado todas esas tareas que Renesmee había emprendido esa mañana.

Ella había perseguido, cazado , matado , despellejado, y limpiado un conejo, luego había preparado una hoguera para cocinarlo . Incluso había movido los caballos hacia otro lugar con agua fresca. Y ni siquiera los ruidos de los arneses de los caballos lo habían despertado . - Él era un guerrero. Eso sonidos deberían haberlo despertado.

Por Dios! Si Renesmee hubiese sido un bandido , todos ellos ya estarían muertos. Y pensar que le había jurado al rey, su padre , protegerla !

No aliviaba su consciencia el hecho que Embry, tampoco se hubiese despertado con todo ese ruido . - Embry no era quien le había hecho un juramento al rey. Peor, Jacob estaba enojado consigo mismo , y se había descargado con ella.

Suspirando, él sacudió la cabeza para confirmarle a Embry que no sólo había oído sus palabras, sino que iba a seguir su consejo . - Jacob giró para disculparse con la mujer que era ahora su esposa, pero en vez de hacer eso murmuró su nombre con dolor. "Renesmee!"

Ella estaba de rodillas al lado del fuego, de espalda a ellos, su trasero — cubierto por unos pantalones apretados — estaba en el aire y apuntado en su dirección. Luego el trasero comenzó a moverse hacia arriba e hacia abajo mientras ella trabajaba en algo que él no podía ver.

Jacob miró a Embry — había una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo ante la imagen del trasero de Renesmee . Jacob se apresuró a bloquear el campo visual de su amigo . Intentó calmarse, luego se inclinó sobre ella para ver en qué estaba ocupada ella. "Qué estás haciendo?" intentó preguntar con calma .

Renesmee se estremeció ante la aspereza de su voz. Jacob había sido suficientemente intimidante cuando le había gritado , pero ahora él estaba inclinado sobre ella , su cuerpo era como una nube oscura que la cubría. Renesmee supuso que se merecía su ira . Había sido muy tonta al armar un fuego tan grande . Y querer asar un conejo había sido otro error. Cuando había entendido eso, había corrido para corregir su error.

Agarrando la vara donde la carne de conejo estaba empalada, ella se puso de rodillas al lado del fuego, colocó el conejo en el suelo , y rápidamente cavó un pozo pequeño. Había metido el conejo en el agujero, y ahora estaba en el proceso de enterrarlo cuando la voz de su marido la interrumpió.

Rápidamente levantando una mano, ella secó furiosamente las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Era una tontería llorar. Las lágrimas no resolvían nada. Sabiendo eso, Renesmee rara vez lo hacía , pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo . Parecía que ella no podía hacer nada bien. Primero el fuego, luego la comida… Enterrando el conejo para detener el olor a carne probablemente también era algo errado . Del modo que su suerte la estaba acompañando esa mañana, probablemente hubiese llevado a los caballos a pastar en un campo con hierbas dañinas y ellos estarían muertos para el mediodía .

"Estoy enterrando el conejo para esconder el olor, mi lord ," ella explicó suavemente.

"No. no hagas eso, " su marido protestó , arrodillándose a su lado y rápidamente tomando sus manos antes que ella siguiera lanzando más tierra a la carne. Renesmee detuvo sus manos , pero se rehusó a levantar su rostro para mirarlo , Jacob suspiró .

"Perdóname . Me pongo malhumorado como un oso cuando me despierto. No debería haberte gritado . Debería haberme dado cuenta no podrías haber sabido sobre los peligros del bosque , y debería haber sido más paciente. Pero reaccionó apresuradamente y siento mucho eso. Me Perdonas ?"

Con la tensión aliviándose , Renesmee asintió con la cabeza , pero no lo miró.

Jacob soltó sus manos y sacó el conejo fuera de su sepulcro . "Vamos a ver si podemos salvar esto. "

"Pero, qué hay de los perros y los lobos?" ella levantó la vista sorprendida.

Jacob observó las lágrimas en su rostro . - Él las había causado . - Él no se estaba desempeñando muy bien como marido hasta ahora. - Había protegido a Renesmee tan mal como un escudo hecho de papel , y la había tratado con menos generosidad y suavidad con la que trataría a un nuevo escudero. Eso muy probablemente no era lo que el rey había pensado cuando había entregado a Renesmee al cuidado de Jacob.

Forzando una sonrisa , él encogió los hombros . "Si , bien, este olor no sólo tienta a las bestias de cuatro patas, sino también a las de dos piernas ,y yo soy una de esas . Olía delicioso y casi estaba asado."

"Si ," ella admitió con un suspiro.

"Entonces con el fuego apagado , el olor no continuará en el viento. No hay razón para desperdiciar esta excelente carne." Mientras hablaba, él comenzó a sacudir la tierra de la carne "Hace cuánto estás despierta?"

Renesmee encogió los hombros . "No estoy segura. Una hora o más, creo. Todavía estaba oscuro cuando me desperté . Soy madrugadora. Todas se levantan temprano en la abadía."

"Hmm." Poniéndose de pie, él fue hasta el río y sumergió la carne en el agua. Luego giró el conejo para hacer una rápido inspección , luego sacudió la cabeza con satisfacción. " Tan bueno como nuevo."

Renesmee miró primero la carne, luego a su marido vacilantemente , pero no dijo nada mientras él volvía a la hoguera y clocaba la carne sobre los pocas brasas ardiendo que quedaban . - Luego Jacob giró hacia ella con una sonrisa , sujetando la carne . "Limpia , seca , mi lady, y perfecta para su consumo."

Después de una breve vacilación, Renesmee aceptó la carne. Ella estudió la carne mientras Jacob se alejaba para hablar una palabra con su amigo. Sorprendente, ella pensó. Renesmee se movió para empacar la carne para el almuerzo , decidiendo que comería las frutas y el pan que la hermana Eustice había preparado. Los hombres podían comerse el conejo, si querían .


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4

"Delicioso!"

"Si , el mejor que jamás haya comido ."

"Me alegra que estén satisfechos , mis caballeros ," Renesmee murmuró, mordiendo sus labios para prevenir que se le escapase una sonrisa . Era difícil tomar en serio el elogio sobre el conejo que ella había asado cuando ellos continuamente escupían pedazos de carne con tierra pegada . Los hombres sólo estaban intentando ser amables.

Habían estado siendo excesivamente educados y amables desde que habían partido esa mañana.

Renesmee había cabalgado en el caballo de Jacob nuevamente. Como había sucedido el día anterior , él no le había preguntado o invitado; simplemente la había subido a la montura. Y tal como había hecho el día anterior , Renesmee sujetó su lengua. Pero había sido más difícil esta vez . Renesmee no estaba acostumbrada a ser abrazada o tocada . En el convento había muy pocos abrazos y contactos físicos . Renesmee había aprendido a ser auto suficiente a una muy corta edad , y aunque había sufrido la incomodidad de montar su propio caballo , ella amaba la independencia. Pero, se mantuvo en silencio, intentando cumplir con la promesa hecha a su padre de obedecer a su marido.

Renesmee no dijo una palabra en toda la mañana mientras ellos cabalgaban . Básicamente había pasado el tiempo repartiendo su mirada entre el paisaje y el caballo de Embry.

Ella había pensado cuando ellos habían partido que el caballo estaba rengueando en una de sus patas, pero después de observarlo por un momento, Renesmee decidió que ella debía haberse equivocado . Sin embargo continuaba observando al animal de vez en cuando para estar segura . Además de eso había poco para a distraer su atención, y ella estaba por morirse de aburrimiento cuando Jacob llamó para hacer una parada en el viaje y anunció que era momento de detenerse para comer el " fantástico conejo " que ella había cocinado para el almuerzo.

Ahora ellos estaban sentados , comiendo relajadamente . Ninguno de los hombres pareció notar que ella no había comido conejo y había recurrido a los provisiones que Eustice les había dado . Renesmee supuso que ellos estaban demasiado ocupados raspando la tierra fuera de la carne de conejo.

Haciendo mueca y escupiendo otro pedazo de tierra, Embry masticó y tragó la carne que quedaba en su boca, luego levantó una ceja dirigiéndose a Jacob. "Según recuerdo , falta sólo otra hora antes que alcancemos la próxima aldea."

"Sí . Pensaba intercambiar los caballos allá."

Renesmee se puso rígida . Realmente no había estado escuchando la conversación, pero esas palabras captaron su atención. "Intercambiar los caballos?"

"Si ," Jacob respondió .

"No!"

Jacob se puso rígido ante el grito de su esposa . Ella continuó : "No, mi lord . No puedes intercambiar a mi Caléndula. Ella es un regalo de la abadesa. No puedes entregar un regalo."

Jacob parpadeó con sorpresa ante su expresión feroz, pero fue Embry quien preguntó , "Caléndula?"

"Mi caballo. Su nombre es Caléndula." ella explicó impacientemente . Yo la bauticé así . De hecho fui yo quien ayudé a traerla a este mundo. Es por eso la abadesa me la regañó . Nosotras tenemos un vínculo muy especial. No puedes intercambiarla , mi lord ."

Embry miró a su amigo. Jacob tenía una expresión neutra mientras miraba a su esposa, luego le explicó, "Debemos viajar rápidamente , mi lady. Es muy difícil para los caballos viajar noche y día sin descanso. Debemos cambiarlos. "

"Pero Caléndula es un regalo . Ella es mía . Además ... " ella agregó , dándose cuenta que la apelación sentimental tenía tan poco efecto. "Ellos descansaron anoche mientras nosotros dormíamos."

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada ; luego Embry murmuró, "Nosotros descansamos bastante ."

"Si , pero también los hemos montamos durante toda la mañana. "

"Sólo durante unas horas, realmente," él discutió. "Nos dormimos hasta tarde si recuerdas ."

"Sí ." Frunciendo el ceño , Jacob consideró cuidadosamente las ideas , luego consintió. "Cierto. Intercambiaremos sólo nuestros caballos. Puedes quedarte con Caléndula por el momento. Ella no ha sido montada en casi todo el trayecto ."

"Gracias, mi lord ," Renesmee susurró, había gratitud en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y correr para ofrecerle a la yegua la manzana que ella estaba por comer.

"Caléndula," Embry murmuró el nombre con diversión. "Sólo una mujer llamaría a un caballo con el nombre de una flor."

"Sí ." Jacob observó a su esposa como ella le extendía la fruta a la yegua, luego soltó un suspiro. "Pero tendremos que intercambiarla eventualmente. Hasta sin ser montada sería cruel forzar al animal a viajar noche y día hasta que lleguemos a Shambley. Me temo que simplemente hemos demoramos unos días su destino final ."

Embry se mantuvo callado por un momento; luego murmuró, " Podríamos parar toda la noche esta noche , y permitirle a la yegua que descanses."

Jacob lo miró severamente . "Pensé que deseabas viajar rápidamente para volver con tu padre enfermo?"

Embry evitó sus ojos y encogió los hombros . "Pero él ya de pie y recobrándose ahora - Él siempre ha sido de recuperarse rápidamente."

Jacob lo observó detenidamente. Algo estaba sucediendo . - Podía sentirlo. Qué le estaba ocultando su amigo ?

Después de un momento de soportar su mirada desconfiada , Embry suspiró y admitió ,

"No estoy ansioso por volver. "

" Cómo es eso ?"

"Sí . Antes que caer enfermo , mi padre estaba comenzando a presionarme para cumplir mi propio contrato de compromiso."

"Ah." Jacob sonrió . " Y temes que cuando vuelvas que él te presione nuevamente."

"Presionar ?" Embry soltó una carcajada . "Después de una enfermedad que casi lo mató , él va a reclamarme esos malditos nietos que desea, y al ver a tu nueva esposa, no me va a dejar en paz hasta que me case ." Embry suspiró. "Una demora de uno o dos días no será un problema para mí. "

"Hmm." Jacob observó nuevamente a su esposa. El caballo había terminado la manzana. Renesmee le acarició el cuello tiernamente.

Quizás ellos podrían arriesgarse a pasar otra noche al aire libre. El caballo había sido un regalo después de todo, Jacob consideró. Su esposa ahora volvía su atención al caballo de Embry.

Renesmee se movió sobre la montura para buscar una posición más confortable y suspiró. Hacía varias horas que ellos habían parado para el almuerzo . Le parecía que hacía una eternidad desde entonces . Renesmee nunca se había sentido tan irritada en su vida. Había sido una experiencia interesante al principio . La excitación de la nueva experiencia, la belleza del paisaje… pero eso no la había entretenido por mucho tiempo.

Además, Renesmee no estaba acostumbrada a estar muda durante un período de tiempo tan extendido. En la abadía sólo había períodos de silencio durante las comidas, y aún entonces ellas usaban gestos hechos con las manos para comunicarse.

Suspirando, ella miró subrepticiamente el rostro de su marido por debajo de sus pestañas. - Él estaba sentado muy erecto en la montura , sus ojos estaban alerta recorriendo el terreno por el cual pasaban, su rostro terriblemente serio. Ni él ni su amigo, Embry, habían intercambiado una palabra desde que habían partido , a excepción de la conversación breve que habían tenido cuando pararon para comer. Y Renesmee, también, había estado igualmente muda. Básicamente porque si intentaba hablar , probablemente se morderá su propia lengua al ritmo que estaban cabalgando.

Probablemente era por eso que los hombres estaban tan callados. Por lo menos ella esperaba eso . No deseaba creer que su marido siempre era tan taciturno.

Marido. Ella se maravilló con ese título que ahora pertenecía al extraño en cuyos brazos ella montaba . Un extraño que tenía muchos derechos y privilegios sobre ella. Su marido. Nunca había pensado en tener uno.

Ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad. Dios santo . Su vida ciertamente había tomado un camino muy diferente al que había esperado. Ella todavía estaba ponderando eso cuando ellos se detuvieron para pasar la noche . Mantuvo su silencio mientras era bajada al suelo para que su marido pudiese desmontar.

Sin esperar a ver qué haría él , Renesmee inmediatamente se movió para atender a su yegua, mientras los hombres comenzaban a atender a sus propias animales. Ella quitó la montura y empezó a cepillar a la yegua mientras notaba que el caballo de Embry se comportaba irritadamente.

Pareciendo distraído, el hombre continuó cepillando el animal , y luego lo dejó libre para que fuese a pastar. Embry se alejó para comenzar a juntar leña para un fuego.

Jacob terminó con su propio caballo y fue ayudar para realizar los preparativos para la noche . Renesmee estaba trabajando mucho más lentamente, su atención repartida entre su yegua y el caballo de Embry. El animal no estaba comiendo, aunque debería sentir hambre.

Recordando su preocupación por que el caballo podría haber estado rengueando de una pata , Renesmee terminó con Caléndula y se movió hacia el otro caballo, calmándolo con palabras suaves mientras empezaba a examinarlo.

"Pasa algo, mi lady? "

Renesmee hizo una pausa ante esa pregunta curiosa de Embry mientras él se aproximaba. - Él había apilado la leña en el centro del lugar que habían escogido, pero no la había encendido todavía. Aún estaban presentes los últimos rayos agonizantes de sol , y , como ella había aprendido esa mañana, no era seguro encender un fuego hasta que estuviese oscuro .

Eso ayudaba a disimular el humo.

"Si ," Renesmee murmuró, enderezándose luego de examinar la pata del caballo . "Este caballo está enfermo creo. Me parece que es esa enfermedad que ataca la mandíbula "

Frunciendo el ceño , Embry observó al animal, luego levantó una mano hacia su hocico, sus cejas se arquearon cuando el caballo inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente y dio un paso atrás . Renesmee tiró suavemente de las riendas que sujetaba y le murmuró tiernamente, acariciando su cuello. Ella había estado preparada para esa reacción. Era la mismo que había recibido al examinarlo.

"Creo que puedes tener razón," él concordó asombrado mientras observaba la boca del caballo firmemente cerrada. "Jacob" él llamó , cuando el segundo hombre volvió al claro con más ramas. "Ven aquí. Mi caballo está enfermo."

Juntando las ramas con las otros, Jacob se movió para unirse a ellos.

"Qué pasa?"

"Renesmee cree que es la enfermedad de las mandíbula ."

Arqueando las cejas , Jacob realizó la misma acción que Embry había hecho , y el animal elevó su cabeza y caminó hacia atrás inmediatamente . "Podría ser. Qué te hacer pensar ...?"

" - Él se aleja cada vez que Embry se acerca a su cabeza, además no come ni bebe, cuando debería tener hambre."

Jacob observó atentamente al caballo . "Aunque podría ser ..."

" También tiene un arañazo infectándose en la pata trasera. Y mira sus ojos."

Suspirando, Jacob hizo una mueca . "Es la enfermedad de la mandíbula."

"Si ," Embry concordó con tristeza . "debo ver para eso. "

Tomada as riendas, él llevó al caballo hacia el bosque. Renesmee los observó en silencio , luego se dio vuelta hacia Caléndula, dándole una palmada leve. Si era para calmar a Caléndula o a sí misma , ella no lo sabía. Embry estaba yendo a matar al caballo. - No tenía elección . La enfermedad mataría al animal, pero después de un largo y penoso tiempo, sometiéndolo a tremendos y dolorosos espasmos musculares. Era cruel mantenerlo vivo , lo mejor era sacrificarlo . Ella sabía eso. Pero , era difícil de aceptar.

"Parece Caléndula tendrá un jinete mañana ."

"Si ," Renesmee murmuró sombríamente.

Jacob se movió ligeramente ; podía ver que Renesmee estaba triste por el caballo de Embry pero no sabía cómo consolarla. "Será sólo por un breve trayecto."

Ella lo miró curiosamente, y Jacob le explicó, "Estamos pequeños a un poco más de una hora de la aldea donde cambiaremos los caballos. Ellos los mantendrán en sus establos hasta que nosotros los vengamos a buscar en el camino de vuelta. ."

"Entiendo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza , Jacob desvió la mirada , luego , irritado, se dio vuelta hacia el fuego. "Ven . Voy a hacer un fuego; hay suficiente oscuridad ahora y hace frío esta noche."

Suspirando, Renesmee lo siguió al campamento. Se sentó en tronco, y buscó un bolso pequeño que contenía lo último de la carne del conejo, pan, queso, y frutas. Con sus oídos intentando oír algún sonido revelador del bosque a su alrededor , ella comenzó a desempacar la comida mientras su marido encendía el fuego prometido.

Pasó un rato largo antes que Embry volviese. Y su expresión era horrenda cuando lo hizo . Renesmee se sintió una puntada de condolencia y pesar. La tarea que él había tenido que hacer no había sido fácil. Renesmee se quedó callada mientras comenzaban a comer, pero una vez terminada la comida , ella comenzó a ponerse inquieta. Ambos hombres estaban mudos, mirando fijamente la hoguera con expresiones igualmente pensativas, pero Renesmee estaba por volverse loca con esa falta de actividad. Primero había montado silenciosamente durante todo el día , y ahora esto. Tenía los nervios de punta.

"Qué pasa ?"

Renesmee se puso rígida , su inquietud se paralizó ante la pregunta enojada de su marido . Lanzando furtivamente una mirada rápida a su rostro, ella hizo una mueca , luego aclaró su garganta. "Nada, mi lord . Qué te hacer pensar que pasa algo malo?"

"Estás suspirando continuamente ."

"Si?" Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, ella se movió y suspiró nuevamente, luego habló ." A Dónde estamos yendo , mi lord ?" ella preguntó, casi desesperada por entablar una conversación.

"A Shambley."

Renesmee aceptó esas palabras con interés. "Para qué ?"

"A buscar a mis hombres."

"Oh," ella murmuró. "Y luego a dónde iremos ?"

"A Good Hall."

" Es ahí a dónde vives?"

"Es a donde vamos a vivir," él la corrigió. " Son las tierras de tu dote ."

El silencio recayó sobre ellos nuevamente y Renesmee suspiró. Parecía que su marido era del tipo taciturno . Mirando al río que corría a un costado del claro del bosque , ella buscó en su mente algo de qué hablar." "De dónde eres, mi lord ?"

" De Kinsley."

" Dónde queda eso?"

"En el norte de Inglaterra ."

" Es ahí donde tu familia vive?"

"Sí ."

Renesmee frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. - Él no estaba proveyendo mucho información .

"Tus padres todavía viven?"

"Mi padre sí ."

Renesmee esperó que él se explayase en eso. Pero cuando él se quedó callado , ella preguntó,

"Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

"Un hermano. Dos hermanas."

"Más grandes o más jóvenes?"

" Un hermano mayor. Mis hermanas , más jóvenes ."

Renesmee esperó nuevamente, luego decidió desistir. Su comportamiento hosco era muy difícil de quebrar. Tal vez su brusquedad era porque estaba muy cansado. Viajar era muy cansador. Era igualmente cansador y molesto para ella. Todo ese polvo pegado a su cuerpo y a su ropa. Y después de ese segundo día de viaje se sentía como si ese polvo formase parte de su piel.

Su mirada se movió hacia el río, esta vez con deseo. Toda esa agua. Sería bueno poder para tomar un baño. Claro que era imposible hacer eso al aire libre. No había ninguna tina para llenar, ni siquiera baldes con que llenar una tina.

Jacob levantó sus cejas interrogativamente cuando Embry lo codeó . Cuando el otro hombre le hizo una seña, él miró a su esposa para descubrirla observando fijamente el río con anhelo. Su mirada observaba el agua . - El debatió internamente la cuestión , luego decidió . "Te gustaría tomar un baño?"

Renesmee se sentó erecta ante esa pregunta, sus ojos se agrandaron . "Puedo ?"

Jacob encogió los hombros . "No veo por qué no."

Su boca se ensanchó con una sonrisa gloriosa. Ella le sonrió . "Eso sería muy bueno. "

Jacob parpadeó y casi le sonrió en respuesta , luego se contuvo y se puso de pie abruptamente .

"Ven , entonces. "

Renesmee lo siguió ansiosamente a la vera del río, y luego a lo largo de la orilla hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia del campamento . Cuando él se detuvo de repente, ella se detuvo también. Ella lo miró interrogativamente .

"Adelante," Jacob murmuró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano para esperar pacientemente.

"Adelante con qué ?" ella preguntó lentamente . "Ve y toma el baño."

Renesmee giró, inspeccionando a área. "A dónde?" ella preguntó confundida .

Jacob frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento obtuso. "En el río. "

"Aquí ? Al aire libre?"

Sus cejas se curvaron con una expresión horrorizada; luego él recordó que ella había sido criada en una abadía de monjas . Y dudaba mucho que las buenas hermanas considerasen decente sumergir los cuerpos desnudos al aire libre . Probablemente ellas solamente tomaban baños decentes.

Suspirando, él se enderezó. "Te daría una tina si pudiese . Desgraciadamente , mientras estemos viajando, vas a tener que arreglarte con lo que haya disponible. El agua estará mucho más fría de la que vos probablemente estés acostumbrada, y tendrás que usar mi capa como toalla, pero no hay nadie que te pueda ver, y podrás lavarte tranquilamente."

Renesmee simplemente permaneció donde estaba, enmudecida. Nunca había tomado baño en un río. Nunca había tomado baño fuera de la abadía . Una vez al mes todas las monjas tomaban su turno para un baño en la tina que la abadesa tenía en una celda vacía. El resto del tiempo ellas se arreglaban lavándose con agua de los fuentones — a menos que se cayesen en el barro o en el estiércol. Sólo a Renesmee y a Eustice les habían pasado eso. Ellos solían tomar un baño varias veces a la semana debido a una calamidad u otra. Pero, ella nunca antes había tomado baño al aire libre . La abadesa no lo consideraría adecuado. Pero sería bárbaro poder sacarse todo ese polvo y suciedad del viaje .

Como su esposa simplemente continuaba en silencio y contemplando el agua, Jacob se movió impacientemente y volvió por el camino por que el que ellos habían llegado . "Bien, si no vas a tomar un baño, podemos volver a ..."

"Oh, no, espera . Por favor." Renesmee lo agarró por el brazo para pararlo, luego lo soltó y se dio vuelta tímidamente cuando él giró para enfrentarla. "Me gustaría tomar un baño."

Él se mantuvo callado por un momento, luego asintió y retornó al árbol donde había estado antes. "Apúrate , entonces ," él ordenó gruñendo , volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

Renesmee lo miró a él y al agua. "Pretendes observar , mi lord ? " ella preguntó finalmente.

"Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo vigilarte. " "Si ,pero... bien … Vos…"

El curvó una ceja , había una sonrisa en sus labios . "Tímida?"

Para su fascinación , la cara de ella se encendió con un fuego súbito , luego ella desvió su cara . Cuando se volvió, su expresión era calma nuevamente. "Decente ," ella lo corrigió severamente. "Fui criada correctamente, mi lord . Ser decente no incluye desnudarse delante de extraños para tomar un baño."

"Soy tu marido."

Ella se puso rígida ante ese recordación solemne . - Él era su marido. - Él tenía derecho a observarla tomando un baño. - Él tenía derecho a mucho más que eso. Pelear con él de repente parecía mucho menos atractivo . Tal vez no estuviese tan sucia después de todo.

"Esperaré, " ella decidió humildemente .

Encogiendo los hombros , Jacob volvió hacia el campamento marchando adelante.

Renesmee le lanzó una última mirada anhelante al río, luego lo siguió .

Las cejas de Embry se arquearon con sorpresa cuando ellos volvieron. "¿Qué pasó ? No tomaste el baño ?"

Ruborizándose, Renesmee se dejó caer sobre el tronco . "Decidí que estaba demasiado cansada para eso," ella mintió , demasiado avergonzada como para explicar su propia reticencia. Dándose cuenta que Jacob no había vuelto a su lugar cerca del fuego, Renesmee miró por encima de su hombro para ver que él estaba extendiendo su capa en el suelo . Una vez que estuvo extendida a su satisfacción , él se acostó en un extremo lejos y s se relajó .

"Qué estás haciendo?" ella preguntó curiosamente . "Yéndome a dormir."

Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta . "Ya ?" ella preguntó con desánimo, demasiado afligida como para recordar que acababa de afirmar que estaba demasiado exhausta como para tomar un baño.

Jacob notó eso y comenzó a reírse , pero pronto se contuvo, manteniendo su expresión solemne y sus ojos cerrados mientras respondía. "Vamos a partir al amanecer mañana. "

Las cejas de ella se arquearon con eso. "Por qué tan temprano?"

Jacob frunció el ceño . Las esposas no debían cuestionar a sus maridos. Ella no sabía eso ? Parecería que no , Jacob decidió cuando repitió la pregunta un poco más alto, como si él no la hubiese oído la primera vez. - Supuso que si no le respondía , ella gritaría sus palabras una tercera vez.

Abriendo sus ojos, Jacob levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada . Su expresión le informaba que él realmente no precisaba explicar a sí mismo, sino que se estaba riendo de ella.

Jacob dijo , "Porque."

"Porque por qué?" ella insistió , él cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera al suelo . "Porque acabo de decirte eso. "

Frunciendo la frente , Renesmee miró a Embry mientras él se ponía de pie , se estiraba, y luego iba a extender su propia capa al lado de la de Jacob. "Vos te vas a dormir, también?" ella preguntó con desánimo.

" El amanecer llegará muy pronto," él dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa .

Renesmee frunció el ceño ante eso, luego miró a su marido cuando él habló nuevamente.

"Ven a la cama ."

Ella frunció el ceño más severamente ante esa orden . La abadesa era la única persona que se dirigía a ella con esa autoridad . Y su padre , por supuesto. "No, gracias. No estoy cansada."

"Renesmee."

"Si ?"

"No es un pedido."

Ella lo miró brevemente, considerando rehusarse y obedecer lo que obviamente había sido una orden, pero en cambio suspiró. - Él era su marido. Y desgraciadamente ella le había prometido a su padre intentar obedecerlo. .

Murmurando entre dientes , ella se puso de pie y caminó con resentimiento hacia donde los dos hombres estaban acostados. Embry puso su capa adyacente a la de Jacob y se acomodó en el extremo opuesto . - Dejó un espacio en el centro para ella, Renesmee supuso. Era un espacio muy estrecho. Ellos debían pensar que ella era minúscula.

Haciendo mueca, ella logró meterse entre los dos caballeros. La ayudó el hecho que los dos rodasen sobre sus costados. Achicándose lo que más podía, Renesmee observó las estrellas en el cielo.

Jacob se sintió el brazo cerca del suyo moverse suavemente y frunció el ceño , abrió los ojos para ver que Embry, también, había notado eso. Sus ojos también estaban abiertos, y sus miradas se encontraron por encima de su esposa , luego ambos miraron hacia abajo para ver su pie derecho sacudirse continuamente .

Ellos se miraron uno al otro nuevamente, con las cejas arqueadas, luego volvieron a observar el rostro de ella . Ella estaba mirando fijamente el cielo .

Aclarando su garganta, Jacob esperó hasta que Renesmee lo miró , luego preguntó,

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mirando las estrellas."

"No. Qué estás haciendo con tu pie ?" él le aclaró.

Renesmee parpadeó , luego miró inexpresivamente su pie.

" Lo estaba sacudiendo," le explicó a su marido , consciente que se había detenido tan pronto como ella lo había mirado.

"Oh." Renesmee le sonrió . "A veces él hago eso antes de dormirme ," ella murmuró . Era algo a lo que ella ya no le prestaba atención . Era un hábito que parecía haber tenido desde siempre . Esa acción repetida le permitía calmarse para dormir cuando no estaba realmente cansada. Como ahora. A pesar de haberse despertado antes del amanecer y que había cabalgado durante todo el día , no estaba cansada. Renesmee solía necesitar poco sueño. Esa era una característica que había heredado de su padre . Cuatro o cinco horas eran todo lo que necesitaba dormir por noche.

"Bien, no hagas eso esta noche ," Jacob le ordenó, luego cerró los ojos.

Renesmee hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua. Rodó hacia el otro costado y miró a Embry , había diversión en su rostro. - Evidentemente él había presenciado su conducta infantil. Sintiendo que se ruborizaba en la oscuridad , ella rápidamente giró su rostro hacia arriba y observó una vez más el cielo. Todavía estaba mirando el cielo varios minutos después cuando los primeros ronquidos rasgaron la noche pacífica.

El primero en roncar fue su marido, un ronquido estruendoso y ominoso que la hizo ponerse rígida donde estaba acostada. Le pareció un sonido más alto de lo que había sido esa mañana, pero eso podía ser porque él ahora estaba a su lado, enfrentándola, su boca a escasos centímetros de distancia, su respiración rozaba su oreja con cada exhalación. - El profirió media docena de ronquidos antes que Embry soltase un estruendo en respuesta desde el otro lado.

Suspirando, Renesmee cerró los ojos e intentó fingir que era sorda.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5

"Esto es Shambley?"

Jacob miró irritadamente lo alto de la cabeza de Renesmee mientras ella estaba sentada delante de él.

Todo acerca de ella parecía molestarlo ese día. Había comenzado esa mañana.

A pesar de haberse despertado antes del amanecer, como él había planeado, su esposa ya había estado de pie y moviéndose por el campamento.

Después de despertar a Embry , él se había puesto de pie y rápidamente había tomado la espada que había estado a su lado durante la noche, se había ido a inspeccionar los árboles circundantes, intentando determinar en qué dirección buscar primero. Pero antes que hubiera podido decidirse, su esposa había aparecido en el claro. Su rostro estaba radiante y rebosando buena salud. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por el baño que obviamente acababa de tomar. Su falda estaba ligeramente levantada y formaba una cesta improvisada para algunas bayas que ella había recolectado. Como el día anterior, ella les sonrió con un disgustante buen humor y les deseó buenos días.

Jacob no podía decidir qué lo había enojado más: si su buen humor a la mañana, el hecho que ella se hubiese despertado antes que él una vez más , o que ella hubiese tomado un baño sin él a su lado para protegerla . Recordando el modo en que la había retado la mañana anterior, y no deseando repetir eso, Jacob contuvo las palabras enojadas que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

El simplemente se había internado en el bosque para atender sus necesidades personales, dejándola sola en el claro.

Su humor no había mejorado mucho cuando había vuelto, ni había mejorado desde entonces.

En contraste, Renesmee había estado tan alegre como una campanilla durante toda la mañana , comentando alegremente sobre el día adorable mientras ellos compartían las bayas que ella había recogido . Y luego había tarareado melodías mientras cabalgaban juntos. Ella se había despedido de su caballo y la yegua de Embry como si ellos fuesen viejos amigos cuando ellos los habían intercambiado en la aldea. También había conversado de una manera extremamente amigable con el dueño de los establos. Si, ella estaba asquerosamente alegre, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Sí. Esto es Shambley," su amigo respondió "Qué lindo," ella dijo y Embry y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada.

Describir a Shambley como lindo era como llamar a un oso "animal ligeramente peludo". Shambley era sorprendente. Construida en piedra gris, estaba flanqueado por bosques, y casi parecía flotar en el agua cristalina del foso circundante. Sin importar en qué dirección uno se aproximaba , o desde que ángulo uno lo viese , el castillo era simplemente magnífico Sacudiendo la cabeza , Jacob espoleó a su caballo hacia adelante , moviéndose a un paso más lento para permitir que Embry tomase la delantera . Minutos más tarde ellos atravesaban los portones y entraban a la fortaleza.

"Jacob! Embry!"

Ambos hombres detuvieron sus caballos , sonriendo indulgentemente a la jovencita que bajaba corriendo escalones para saludarlos .

"Claire." Embry desmontó rápidamente , lanzando las riendas sobre su caballo mientras alzaba a la niña en un abrazo. "Hola, muñeca. Me extrañaste ?"

"No." La niña se rio y luego lo reprendió , "Sólo has estado de viaje por una semana. Además, habría sido imposible extrañarte ; la fortaleza ha estado llena de gente desde que partiste."

Embry arqueó una ceja mientras bajaba al suelo a la niña, y ella hizo una mueca . "Tía Esther y Tía Hortense llegaron el día después que partiste," ella explicó. Su expresión mostraba bastante claramente su opinión respecto a las visitas.

"Deseando ver a papá morir, sin duda," Embry murmuró mientras Jacob colocaba a Renesmee en el suelo y rápidamente desmontaba.

"Sí ." La niña hizo una mueca . "Ellos estaban muy afligidas por hallarlo recuperado. Pero ellas intentaron esconder eso cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa. Creo que ellas esperaban con papá fuera del camino , ellas podrían instalarse aquí, viviendo de mamá por el resto de sus días. "

Embry tenía una expresión de disgusto parecida a la de la niña. - El murmuró entre dientes algo no muy lisonjero respecto a buitres , luego le sonrió cansadamente a Jacob mientras su amigo guiaba a Renesmee . "Parecería que deberíamos haber viajado a nuestro propio ritmo. Volvimos rápido para encontrar la casa llena."

Jacob comenzó a sacudir la cabeza , luego miró hacia abajo cuando Claire repentinamente se lanzaba hacia su pecho, abrazándolo tan ferozmente como había hecho con su hermano. "Hola , pequeña," él dijo. Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron cuando Jacob le sonrió afectuosamente a la niña y la abrazó en respuesta . Era la primera señal de alguna emoción tierna que ella veía en el hombre con quien se había casado, y se sorprendió con eso.

"Te extrañé , Jacob. Partiste sin decir adiós."

La mirada de Renesmee fue hacia la niña con esas palabras, sin estar muy sorprendida de ver que ella miraba a Jacob con una mirada llena de devoción.

"Oh, caramba ! No me extrañaste a mí , pero extrañaste a Jacob!" Embry arqueó las cejas con fingido horror, lanzándole una mirada de repugnancia a la niña.

"Vos sos mi hermano, " ella comentó con el desdén de alguien mucho mayor que su edad. "He tolerado tu presencia durante toda mi vida. Jacob es mi amor."

Las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon ante eso, también vio el rubor que repentinamente coloreó las mejillas de Jacob. Dándole una sonrisa de pesar , Jacob aclaró su garganta. "Claire es la pequeña hermana de Embry," él explicó innecesariamente.

"Y ella muy generosamente se ofreció a ser su amante para ayudar a remendar su corazón después que Leah lo rompió , " Embry explicó. Había maliciosidad en sus ojos .

"Leah?" Renesmee curiosa murmuró, pero antes que alguien le explicase , Claire dirigió su mirada a ella desconfiadamente.

"Quién es ella ?" la niña preguntó belicosamente, sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuello de Jacob.

La sonrisa de Embry se borró . "Claire, te presento a Renesmee, Lady Black ."

"Cómo estás ?" Renesmee educadamente murmuró, extendiendo una mano para saludar .

Mirando fijamente la mano como si fuese un pescado muerto, Claire preguntó ominosamente , "Lady Black?"

"La esposa de Jacob," Embry explicó divertido. "es por eso que partimos en medio de la noche sin aviso previo. Jacob debía ir a casarse."

Claire no parecía contenta con esa noticia . La niña empalideció y había lágrimas en sus ojos . Se bajó de los brazos de Jacob. Girando rápidamente hacia los escalones , ella les dijo . "Debo decirle a mamá que están aquí. "

Jacob la observó irse con un suspiro, luego le dio a Embry una mirada de reprobación .

Logrando parecer un poco arrepentido , su amigo se encogió de hombros . "Ella tenía que enterarse de la noticia algún día. "

Jacob no parecía seguro de eso . Haciendo una mueca , sacudió la cabeza y tomó el brazo de Renesmee para guiarla escaleras arriba detrás de Embry.

El gran salón cuando ellos entraron estaba en un estado de caos. Ellos habían llegado un poco antes de lo que todos esperaban. Todavía no era la hora del mediodía , y sin embargo el salón estaba lleno de gente , algunos corriendo hacia un lado , y otros en dirección opuesta . Y causando toda esa actividad había dos mujeres gritando órdenes e instrucciones.

"Ah," Embry murmuró. "La Tía Hortense y la tía Esther."

Renesmee las miró curiosamente, pero se quedó callada mientras las mujeres gritaban órdenes.

"Ve a buscarme mi bordado, niña. El aguamiel no se puede servir . Está demasiado dulce; tráeme otro. Por qué hace tanto frío aquí ? Nadie en este lugar puede encender un fuego decente ?" Cada una de estas demandas, venidas de una mujer delgada , con cara de caballo que estaba acomodada cerca del fuego, enviaba a una criada apresurándose a cumplir el comando . Una fue a buscar el bordado exigido, otra tomó la copa de agua miel y corrió hacia las cocinas, y una tercera se apresuró a alimentar el fuego.

Para no ser menos , una mujer regordeta con cara rozagante que estaba sentada en una segunda silla cerca del fuego inmediatamente comenzó a expresar sus propias órdenes. "Mi Dios , hace tanto calor aquí. Estás intentando hacernos hervir hasta la muerte con ese fuego, muchacha? Lánzale algo de agua a ese fuego . Vos, lleva mi chal a mi cuarto. Y alguien que vaya a buscarme algo dulce para entretener el estómago hasta el almuerzo ."

Más criados salieron corriendo, y Embry miró a Renesmee maliciosamente .

"Mis tías. Ellas nunca se casaron y viven de la renta de una propiedad en Londres. Cuando ellas vienen aquí, les gusta jugar a ser la lady del castillo."

"Entiendo," Renesmee murmuró. Su mirada fue hacia las escaleras y , hacia la mujer que bajaba por ellas. Era una mujer de estatura media . Su cabello era rubio tan claro que parecía ser blanco, y sus facciones eran magníficas, aunque en ese momento denotaban cansancio. La mujer casi parecía estar arrastrándose con cada paso como si estuviese demasiado cansada como para levantar los pies. Sus hombros estaban hundido , y su expresión era un retrato de agotamiento Esa era la madre de Embry, Renesmee decidió . Tenía la imagen de una mujer que había pasado días preocupada por su marido y que encima tenía parientes de visita en su casa.

Viendo a Embry , la mujer probó que la suposición de Renesmee era correcta .

"Hijo!" ella gritó , y toda su actitud cambió . Su cansancio desapareció como un chal viejo que se hubiese caído mientras bajaba los escalones para saludarlos .

Lady Shambley era una mujer maravillosa. Ella era muy parecida a como Renesmee siempre había imaginado que su propia madre habría sido . Obviamente aliviada y contenta por ver a su hijo, ella lo abrazó firmemente , luego se dirigió a Jacob y a Renesmee dándole la bienvenida con igual afecto.

Conduciéndolos hacia las mesas , ella mandó a buscar cerveza y aguamiel y los puso al tanto sobre la salud del Lord de Shambley. - Él se estaba recuperando bien, lentamente recobraba su fuerza. - Estaba de pie varias horas al día , y Lady Shambley esperaba que pronto él exigiese poder bajar las escaleras .

Para la sorpresa de Renesmee , ella no cuestionó cómo era que Jacob se había casado tan repentinamente. Pero Renesmee supuso que Lady Shambley sabía que el obispo Carlisle había llegado la noche en que ellos habían partido precipitadamente. Todos sabían que Carlisle no iba a ningún lugar sin el rey y viceversa, entonces probablemente no habría tenido que conjeturar demasiado para comprender cómo habían llegado al casamiento .

Una vez que ellos terminaron las bebidas, Lady Shambley sugirió que su hijo fuese a ver a su padre . Después que él partió, y ella se ofreció a llevar a Jacob y a Renesmee a una excursión por los jardines. Jacob rechazó su oferta , excusándose para ir a reunirse con sus hombres, quien habían estado esperado por él en Shambley . Cuando Jacob partió Renesmee y Lady Shambley quedaron solas para la excursión.

Estaban llegando a los jardines cuando Claire las halló y le dijo a lady Shambley que su marido deseaba verla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza , Lady Shambley le preguntó a su hija que hiciera la excursión en lugar de ella, y prometió volver cuando pudiera. Cuando ella se marchaba Renesmee la observó , luego miró simpáticamente a la jovencita rebelde . Se preguntó cómo comenzar una conversación con la niña cuando Claire la comenzó por ella.

"No me importa si eres la bastarda del rey o no; si vos lo lastimas a él como hizo Leah , yo … voy a ... " ella frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente estaba considerado qué amenaza usar, luego terminó con " ... te arrancaré cada cabello desde las raíces . "

Las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon con eso. " Eres sanguinaria , verdad ? " ella se rio cansadamente, luego preguntó, "Y cómo es que esa Leah lo lastimó ?"

Cuando Claire simplemente la miró , su boca se tensó en una línea desafiante, Renesmee agregó , "Bien, si no me lo cuentas, cómo puedo estar segura de no repetir su error ?"

"Quedándote en la cama de su marido, y no andar metiéndote en los pantalones de otros hombres."

Renesmee se sintió ruborizar ante esas palabras deliberadamente crudas. "Entiendo."

"Estoy segura que sí ," Claire dijo secamente , y giró alejándose para volver al castillo.

"Diablos," Renesmee murmuró la puerta se cerraba con un golpe detrás de la muchacha. Suspirando, ella levantó el borde de sus faldas y la siguió .

El almuerzo fue un evento alegre , con las tías Hortense y Esther peleándose para ser oídas y ganar más atención de la gente . Claire pasó el almuerzo observando fijamente a Renesmee desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Fue casi un alivio cuando la comida se acabó y Jacob tomó su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie . Pero no fue hasta que oyó las palabras de Lady Shambley que Renesmee se dio cuenta que estaban partiendo.

Su anfitriona se puso de pie también.

"Fue un placer haberte conocido , mi querida. Debes hacer que Jacob te traiga nuevamente para que podamos tener una visita más larga. En cualquier momento después que tía Hortense y tía Esther hayan partido será bueno ," ella agregó con una sonrisa afligida.

Con confusión dominando su expresión, Renesmee miró a la mujer y a su marido vacilantemente. "Qué ?" Nadie se había molestado en avisarle que partirían inmediatamente.

"Estamos partiendo, " Jacob dijo, guiándola hacia la puerta . "Los hombres ya están montados ."

"Oh." ella no pudo evitar la decepción que sintió . A pesar de la mirada penetrante de Claire, de las tías repugnantes, y del hecho que no había habitación disponible para ella, Renesmee había estado esperando ansiosamente pasar una noche en un lugar bajo techo. Dormir en el piso del gran salón habría sido preferible a dormir sobre tierra, y un verdadero baño en vez de sumergirse en el agua helada de un río habría sido bienvenido.

Pero por encima de todo , ella habría estado agradecida por un reposo y no tener que cabalgar.

Obviamente no iba a tener descanso no baño . Con un suspiro, Renesmee miró por encima de su hombro para ofrecer una sonrisa de gratitud a Lady Shambley mientras Jacob la conducía fuera de la fortaleza . "Gracias por la oportunidad de descansar y comer. Fue adorable. "

"Sos más que bienvenida," ella aseguró cortésmente, mientras ellos alcanzaban a los hombres montados esperando . Jacob inmediatamente montó, luego la levantó para colocarla delante de él.

"No estabas planeando partir sin decirme adiós ahora, verdad ?"

Renesmee miró a su alrededor para sonreírle Embry cuando él rápidamente bajaba los escalones de entrada . - Él no había asistido al almuerzo . Lady Shambley había dicho que él estaba comiendo con su padre .

" Yo haría eso ? " Jacob respondió. - Él sonrió ,luego agregó , " Además, por qué te diría adiós? Pensé que por lo

Me contaste camino aquí, que viajarías con nosotros ."

"No me tientes," Embry murmuró secamente, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza . "Si pudiera presentar una excusa plausible, te acompañaría. Puedes pensar en una ?"

Jacob se rio. " Estás por tu propia cuenta , amigo."

"Ya me temía eso, " él dijo cansadamente, luego extendió una mano que Jacob apretó firmemente. " Buen viaje . Te veré cuando vuelva a verte. "

"Sí . Y suerte para vos también." Embry caminó hacia atrás, observando como Jacob giraba el caballo en dirección a los portones y partía

Ellos cabalgaron por el resto do día. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Jacob finalmente llamó a hacer una parada . Deteniendo el caballo en un claro del bosque , él bajó a Renesmee al suelo . No deseando avergonzarla, él fingió no notar cuando ella se tambaleó y la sostuvo para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

"Cuida de los caballos, Smithy ," él ordenó, luego comenzó a gritar órdenes a los otros, enviando a algunos a recolectar leña para un fuego, otros a cazar alguna presa para la cena , y le dijo a los restantes a comenzar a instalar el campamento. - Luego Jacob giró para internarse en el bosque. - Él se marchó antes que Renesmee pudiera preguntar qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba que ella hiciera.

Decidiendo era decisión suya hallar algo con que ocuparse, Renesmee caminó hacia el bosque, determinada a capturar un conejo para acompañar cualquier cosa que los hombres cazaran para la cena. Ella apenas había dado un paso fuera del claro cuando Garvey, el primero en comando de su marido , se puso delante suyo bloqueando su camino. Con los ojos agrandados , Renesmee se detuvo , luego murmuró una disculpa y avanzó esquivándolo . - Inmediatamente él se interpuso en su camino nuevamente. "Con permiso ," ella dijo impacientemente.

"Me doy cuenta que ha sido un viaje muy largo, mi lady, sería mejor si retornase y aguardase a mi lord y a atender sus necesidades personales. Estoy seguro que él no tardará mucho, y tendrá mucho placer en hacerle compañía entonces. "

Renesmee lo miró inexpresivamente. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta que él pensaba que ella necesitaba orinar y que estaba sugiriendo que ella esperase hasta que Jacob pudiera acompañarla . Ruborizándose ligeramente, Renesmee sacudió la cabeza . "Le aseguro , caballero , que no es nada personal lo que planeaba hacer. "

Arqueando una ceja ante eso, la expresión firme del hombre no cambió. "Entonces dígame que necesita , y tendré mucho placer en enviar a uno de los hombres para ocuparse de eso. "

Renesmee frunció el ceño , luego suspiró y le ofreció una sonrisa dulce. "Todo está bien , gracias . No necesito ninguna ayuda; simplemente pensé que como a mi marido le gustó mi conejo asado , yo podría atrapar uno para su cena."

Una sonrisa cansada se curvó en la boca del hombre, luego desapareció. "No se preocupe , mi lady. Seguramente uno de los hombres volverá con un conejo."

Renesmee vaciló. Ella no quería sugerir que los hombres no podían cazar sin ayuda , pero se dio cuenta cómo sus palabras debían haber sonado para ese hombre.

Sonriendo cansadamente, ella sacudió la cabeza . "Claro, tiene razón . Sin duda ellos van a volver con varios conejos ." El hombre se relajó lo suficiente como para ofrecerle una sonrisa , pero se puso rígido de nuevo cuando ella nuevamente lo eludió para seguir caminando mientras decía, "Entonces voy a ayudar a recolectar leña ."

El volvió a colocarse delante de ella inmediatamente, con una expresión firme .

"Los hombres van a recolectar madera para el fuego, mi lady. Por qué no vuelve al claro y descansa ? Ha sido un día largo para usted, y mañana será más largo."

Renesmee lo miró , sintiendo su enojo crecer , Entonces giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la vuelta al claro . Casi temblaba de impaciencia de querer ser útil. Había estado sentada y en silencio sobre el maldito caballo por días , y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

Viendo la pila de leña en el centro del claro , Renesmee suspiró y avanzó . Ahí había algo para que ella hiciera: podía armar una hoguera.

Apenas había comenzó a armar una cuando se halló suavemente pero firmemente alejada de la pila de leña por otro hombre. "Por qué no vas a descansar , muchacha?" el hombre dijo mientras la dejaba donde ella había estado.

Ellos estaban intentando ser amables, Renesmee se dijo a sí misma . No deberías enojarte : ellos sólo están intentando ser amables. Pero, Renesmee se halló mirando severamente la espalda del hombre preparando el fuego . Ella podría haberlo armado una hoguera mucho mejor — y más rápidamente —si le hubiesen dado una oportunidad.

Todavía estaba rumbeando su enojo cuando el primero de los cazadores volvieron con sus presas. Jacob debe haber escogido un lugar cerca de un río nuevamente, pues traía media docena Con una sonrisa determinada , Renesmee avanzó para encontrar al hombre cuando él se acercaba al fuego. "Oh, Dios , qué pescados adorable. Bien hecho," ella lo alabó . "Puedo ayudar a limpiarlos ?"

A pesar de elogio , el hombre rechazó su ayuda, asegurándole que él podía hacer eso solo y que ella debía descansar. Renesmee estaba por insistir cuando vio a otro hombre volviendo con un conejo. Renesmee se alejó del hombre con el pescado y fue hacia el recién llegado .

Cuando Jacob retornó de su chapuzón en el río algún tiempo más tarde, fue para hallar a su esposa acomodada cerca del fuego, su disgusto era evidente en su postura. Suspirando, él avanzó rápidamente hacia ella .

Él no se había olvidado de ella cuando se había marchado para tomar un baño. De hecho , él había pensado en ella. Habiendo cabalgado detrás de ella todo el día, sintiendo las curvas suaves de su cuerpo contra el suyo , su cabello volando contra su rostro… bien, le había hecho difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto en la idea de enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella nuevamente. Y hacer algo del " sacudir el pepino" que ella había mencionado Había creído que esa oportunidad llegaría una vez que llegasen a Shambley, pero ellos habían llegado al castillo de Embry para descubrir no había ninguna cama disponible. Jacob no tomaría a su esposa en el piso del gran salón delante de todos los que dormían allí , ni la tomaría en el campamento rodeado por sus hombres. Desgraciadamente no se había acordado de llevar una tienda para el viaje cuando habían partido - Había estado demasiado irritado en ese momento, solamente pensando en la imagen de su prometida en brazos de otro hombre, y realmente no se había molestado en traer muchas cosas para el viaje . Por eso ahora se encontraba sin las comodidades que habrían hecho el viaje más soportable. Su esposa no estaría confortable hasta que ellos llegasen a Good Hall. - Y Él tampoco la pasaría bien . Teniendo que acampar al aire libre todas las noches, con su esposa a meros centímetros de distancia y sus hombres sólo a unos metros de distancia .

Si ese era caso, consideraba que era mejor apresurarse a llegar a Good Hall.

Allá finalmente podría demostrarle a su esposa que lo que sucedía en la cama matrimonial no era lo mismo que sucedía en un corral , y que tampoco era una tortura. - Tendría que contenerse él hasta entonces. Era por eso que se había descuidado en atender las necesidades personales de su esposa hasta que hubiese calmado su necesidad sexual con un chapuzón en el agua fría del río. Y ahora le parecía que su esposa estaba disgustada. - Supuso que ella tendría alguna necesidad urgente que aliviar. Esa era la única razón que se le ocurría para explicar por qué parecía tan miserable.

"Vamos, " él dijo en voz baja , tomando su brazo e ayudándola a ponerse de pie . - Rápidamente la guio al bosque circundante, haciendo una pausa sólo cuando él encontró un lugar donde ella no pudiera ser vista por ninguno de los hombres.

"Aquí ."

Renesmee lo miró inexpresivamente y luego observó los alrededores . Con la sugestión del soldado respecto a sus necesidades personales todavía fresca en su mente, no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que Jacob esperaba que ella hiciera. Aunque Renesmee suponía que no sería una mala idea orinar , se sentía un poco confundida por los modales bruscos de su marido.

Suspirando, ella encogió los hombros , luego atendió sus necesidades. Se sentía avergonzada a pesar del hecho que Jacob le daba la espalda , pues sabía que él podía oír todos sus movimientos. Decidiendo una vez más que acampar realmente no era algo para ella, Renesmee terminó con su asunto , y se aproximó a su esposo con un suspiro.

"Debes enseñarme a cabalgar , mi lord ."

Jacob se dio vuelta obviamente sorprendido por su pedido. Pero Renesmee no lo notó. Su mente estaba ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. Ella había determinado que la razón por la que los hombres de Jacob no le permitían ayudar era porque ellos pensaban que ella era una inútil. Y como ellos no la conocían , la única razón en la que podía pensar para explicar esa falsa ideas era porque ella no sabía montar y porque tenía que ser llevada en el caballo del lord como si fuese una niña . Renesmee se había dado cuenta que las sacudidas mientras cabalgaba no era culpa de Caléndula , sino que era un problema de ella . Entonces se le ocurrió que si su marido le enseñase a cabalgar , ella le demostraría a esos hombres que ella no era una inútil ; y entonces ellos le permitirían participar de las actividades.

"Debo enseñarte ?"

"Oh, sí. Es una habilidad muy valiosa, mi lord , y seguramente sería mejor para tu caballo si sólo tuviese que cargarte a vos, no te parece ?"

Jacob asintió solemnemente ante eso, se dio vuelta y en silencio lideró el camino de vuelta al campamento. No fue hasta que ellos alcanzaron la hoguera que él respondió "Te enseñaré mañana con la primera luz del día ."

"No! Así ! Oh, no , maldición!" Tirando de las riendas , Jacob hizo detener a Caléndula , luego cansadamente apoyó su cabeza en el costado del caballo, intentando controlarse. Cuando había concordado con la maldita idea de enseñarle a su esposa a cabalgar, había pensado que sólo le llevaría algunos minutos. Media hora como máximo. Desgraciadamente , su esposa estaba resultando ser una inepta . Ella ciertamente montaba el caballo tan bien como cualquiera , pero cuando se ponía en marchas saltaba torpemente sobre el lomo del animal , sin importar cuantas veces él la hubiese instruido . Ahora habían desperdiciado en esas lecciones la mayor parte de la mañana y sus hombres los estaban observando con expresiones dudosas que declaraban bastante claramente lo que ellos pensaban respecto a la habilidad de su nueva lady .

"Mi lord ," la voz de Renesmee salió entre dientes apretados . "Quizás si no me gritases tanto ..."

Algunos de los hombres comenzaron a sacudir sus cabezas asintiendo , pero Jacob gritó, " Yo no te estoy gritando!" Eso causó una sonrisa en todos los rostros. Los soldados observaron con interés como su nueva lady estrechaba sus ojos. Ella estaba mirando al lord como si él fuese un bicho que acababa de treparse a su falda, y no se sintieron sorprendidos cuando ella replicó , "Muy bien. Si no paras de gritar, entonces ..."

"No vuelvas a decir eso!" Jacob explotó , interrumpiéndola y haciendo que la yegua se moviese nerviosamente a su lado. Renesmee observó a los hombres, la mayor parte de ellos tenían una expresión seria en sus rostros, como si ellos acabasen de chupar un limón . Era obvio para ellos que el lord sólo estaba poniendo a su esposa y a la yegua muy nerviosas con su impaciencia. Pero eso había sido una locura desde el principio , y todos los hombres sabían eso.

Jacob rugió, "Si vas a sugerir que tu falta de habilidad es mi culpa ..."

"No, claro que no. Pero cada vez que gritas, haces que Caléndula se ponga más nerviosa, y entonces yo me pongo más nerviosa, y no logro aprender ." Todos los asintieron nuevamente, y eso la respaldó para decir. "Si parases de gritar, tal vez podríamos ..."

" Ves ! Estás diciendo que es mi culpa!" él rugió, enfurecido, y los hombres suspiraron . La asustada Caléndula se alejó otro , poniéndose más tenso. Jacob estaba demasiado enfurecido como para notarlo . "Bien, al diablo con todo esto! Aprende sola a montar !" Lanzándole las riendas impacientemente, Jacob giró y comenzó a alejarse .

"Muy bien, lo haré !" ella replicó , tomando las riendas furiosamente. Caléndula salió disparando , más que feliz de poder alejarse de ese hombre gritón . La yegua voló hacia el bosque, llevando a su ama con ella. El súbito furor que estalló detrás de ellas — cuando todos los hombres comenzaron a gritar y a montarse sus caballos para darle persecución — sólo pareció excitar más a la yegua.

De espaldas a su desafiante e incompetente esposa, Jacob fue el último en darse cuenta lo que le sucedía a ella . Al principio se quedó completamente paralizado cuando sus hombres comenzaron a gritar y a trepar sobre sus caballos, pero cuando ellos pasaron volando al lado de él, Jacob miró por encima de su hombro para ver la cola de la yegua de su esposa desaparecer entre los árboles . Con una maldición, él se dirigió a su propio caballo.

Aferrándose al cuello de la yegua, Renesmee rezó por su apreciada vida. Mientras Caléndula se internaba en el bosque, las ramas arañaban la cara de Renesmee, golpeando las piernas y la espalda . Al principio ella estaba demasiado concentrada en mantenerse sobre el lomo del animal como para recordar algunas de las instrucciones de su marido. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos , se dio cuenta que ya no saltaba sobre el lomo del caballo ; finalmente estaba cabalgando con la yegua. La alegría hizo que ella se relajase y sonriese . Estaba cabalgando! Bien! Se lo demostraría a su malhumorado marido.

Respirando profundamente mientras el bosque se hacía más denso y mientras Caléndula hallaba una senda que seguir, Renesmee se acomodó en la montura . Lanzó un suspiro aliviado; todavía era capaz de acompañar los pasos del animal y ya no saltaba en la silla . Había aprendido a cabalgar. Y no con ese trote suave que Jacob las había forzado mantener a ella y a la yegua . Eso era cabalgar verdaderamente . El viento volando su cabello.

Ellas casi estaban volando. Eso era genial! Nunca se había sentido tan viva antes. Por qué la abadesa nunca le había enseñado a cabalgar?

Una serie de gritos detrás de ella finalmente llamó su atención, y Renesmee observó por encima de su hombro. Los hombres que la perseguían eran una imagen para ver. Sus cabellos volados por el viento, sus cuerpos curvados sobre los caballos, los hombres verdaderamente estaban poniendo toda su energía en la persecución . Pero ellos estaban perdiendo la carrera. Caléndula era más rápida que sus caballos de guerra , Renesmee notó con sorpresa y mucho orgullo. Como ella había criado esa yegua , sentía esa habilidad de alguna manera reflejada en ella.

Riéndose, ella tiró suavemente de las riendas y se alegró cuando Caléndula comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando los hombres frenaron sus propios caballos alrededor de ella. "Lo hice!" ella gritó. "Realmente cabalgué ! Fue fantástico! " ella relató con entusiasmo . La ansiedad inmediatamente comenzó a debilitarse en los rostros de los perseguidores, lentamente reemplazada por sonrisas.

Jacob cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Había visto el cabello cobrizo de su esposa en medio de los hombres a circulando. Los últimos minutos habían sido un infierno para él, él había presentido que hallaría su cuerpo todo quebrado estando en el suelo , y el daño de ella habría sido su culpa. - Había estado seguro que ella saldría lastimada de esa carrera loca, entonces la imagen de ella hablando entre sus hombres fue un alivio. Pero en ese momento la oyó charlando alegremente y riendo, y sus propios hombres riéndose en respuesta. Ella se veía y sonaba extremamente contenta estando rodeada por sus guerreros.

Peor todavía, todos ellos mostraban una sonrisa encantadora mientras escuchaban lo que ella les relataba.

Cabalgar , él llegó a oír mientras se aproximaba lo suficiente como para captar sus palabras. Mientras el resto de ellos habían estado atemorizados por su seguridad, Renesmee había estado muy alegre. Ahora ella se consideraba un excelente jinete . Mujeres, Jacob pensó con disgusto. Ellas eran las criaturas más inconstantes y más absurdas de la naturaleza . Sólo una mujer podría — después de haber sido un minuto antes la peor jinete que Jacob jamás hubiese visto — sobreviviría a una cabalgata salvaje y se consideraría una experta.

"Marido," ella de repente gritó al verlo "Viste ? No fue genial? Nosotras casi estábamos volando. Te juro que Caléndula es el caballo más rápido de todos los que hay aquí. Y yo la monté. Viste ?"

"Si ," él dijo en voz baja , metiendo su caballo entre los otros caballos para llegar al lado de ella . Haciendo una pausa allí, tomó las riendas de ella y volvió por el camino que había venido, llevando la yegua detrás de él.

"Marido?" ella murmuró vacilantemente mientras los hombres de su marido se enfilaban detrás de él . "No estás enojado, verdad ? Digo ... fue una pequeña carrera, probablemente recuperamos todo el tiempo que perdimos con mis lecciones. No te parece ?"

"Eso sería cierto … si estuviésemos volviendo a Shambley. Pero como no volvemos a Shambley, esta pequeña aventura sólo nos ha hecho demorar y cansar a nuestros caballos."

"Oh," Renesmee suspiró con desánimo , sus hombros se hundieron . Caléndula había corrido en la dirección equivocada, llevándolos de vuelta por el camino por el que habían venido de la casa de Embry. Si ella se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, habría girado a la yegua en la dirección correcta, o al menos se habría detenido antes. Pero, contrariamente, ella había dejado que la yegua la guiase y nuevamente había retrasado la llegada a la casa. Parecía que ella no podía hacer nada bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6

Renesmee desmontó sola, su orgullo era la única cosa que la prevenía de estallar en lágrimas mientras lo hacía. Ella no podía creer el dolor que la embargaba. Había sido muy incómodo tener que cabalgar delante de su marido en un solo caballo, pero sentía una agonía dolor después haber cabalgado sola durante un día. Los músculos le dolían en lugares que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. Era una agonía horrible. Pero ni muerta iba a admitir eso. Maldición con su marido; ella sospechaba que ese hombre insufrible se complacería al saber el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo. - Él no le había hablado una sola palabra desde que le había informado que ella con su aventura sólo había agregado más tiempo al viaje.

Ellos habían cabalgado ininterrumpidamente desde entonces , ni siquiera habían hecho una pausa para un almuerzo , y por la mayor parte de ese tiempo Renesmee había estado sufriendo dolor. Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir eso e implorar clemencia. No sería una niña mimada. Si los hombres podían soportar eso, entonces ella podía. Sus músculos terminarían acostumbrándose a la montura, y ella se ganaría su respeto. Estaba determinada. Y esa determinación era la única cosa que la previno de aceptar la ayuda de uno de los hombres para ocuparse de la yegua esa noche.

Viendo a condolencia en los ojos del hombre, Renesmee sacudió la cabeza, agradeciéndole amablemente por su oferta, pero se rehusó firmemente. Ella haría esa tarea sola. Había escuchado a su marido dar las mismas órdenes que él había dado el día anterior; luego él había desaparecido en el bosque.

Suspirando, Renesmee terminó de atender a su caballo, murmuró buenas noches al oído del animal, luego se movió determinadamente hacia la pila de leña acomodada en el centro del claro del bosque . Pero cuando intentó ofrecer su ayuda, una vez más se halló delicadamente repelida y se dirigió a un tronco caído en el que se sentó. Como había hecho la noche anterior , intentó ayudar a limpiar y cocinar el animal salvaje con el que los hombres volvieron de la caza , pero una vez más ella halló sus esfuerzos ofrecidos y rechazados. Siéntate y descansa, ellos dijeron. Siéntate y descansa. Renesmee suspiró impacientemente y miró a su alrededor. Cansada y dolorida como estaba después de su primer día en la montura, la última cosa en la tierra que quería era sentarse sobre su pobre y abusado trasero. Por qué los hombres no la dejaban ayudar? No se había ganado por lo menos un mínimo de respeto ese día ? Por qué hizo a ellos la trataban como una criatura impotente que precisaba ser mimada? No entendía eso. En la abadía, donde solamente había mujeres, las hermanas se prestaban a todas las tareas necesarias. Aquí , ellos no le permitían hacer nada. De repente tuvo una idea Y si todo eso era porque su marido no le había dejado órdenes antes de partir? Claro! él le había gritado órdenes al resto de ellos, pero había partido sin dejarle instrucciones a ella . Quizás ellos creían que Jacob no deseaba que ella hiciera nada. Claro que ellos no podían saber en ese viaje de tres días desde la abadía de Godstow hasta Shambley, su marido no le había dado órdenes porque ella sabía exactamente qué hacer sin sus instrucciones.

Jacob acababa de volver cuando ese pensamiento se le ocurrió . Renesmee avanzó presentándose delante de él con una sonrisa, pensando que estaba por solucionar el malentendido . "Hola, mi lord ," ella lo saludó con forzada alegría, mirando subrepticiamente sobre su hombre para ver si alguien estaba escuchando. Nadie parecía prestarles atención , pero habían varios hombres lo suficientemente cerca como para oír . Eso era bueno.

Jacob contempló a su esposa desconfiadamente, sabiendo instintivamente que ella se proponía algo.

"Hola, esposa."

Cuando ella simplemente levantó una ceja de modo inquisidor, él curvó las suyas en respuesta . Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Renesmee se inclinó hacia adelante . "No me diste órdenes ."

Jacob arqueó las cejas mientras ella susurraba esas palabras, luego sonrió

. "Ordenes ?"

"Si , mi lord. Los hombres no me permiten ayudar porque vos no me diste órdenes. Debes darme mis órdenes — y en voz suficientemente alta como que ellos oigan y sepan lo que tengo que hacer. "

"Entiendo," él murmuró, aunque verdaderamente no lo hacía. "Bien . Esposa, siéntate allí y descansa," él ordenó en voz alta .

"No!" Renesmee jadeó con desánimo. Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon ante su negación. "No?"

"No," ella repitió . "No deberías ordenarme sentarme. Se supone que debes ordenarme hacer algo."

"Estoy ordenándote que hagas algo. Te estoy ordenando que te sientes y descanses."

Renesmee lo miró con rebeldía , luego suspiró cuando recordó su voto de obedecer a su marido . "Bien ," ella replicó secamente . "Debo sentarme" Girando sobre sus talones , ella caminó hacia un tronco cerca del fuego y se sentó en él , estremeciéndose cuando su dolorido trasero tocó ese banco provisorio.

Notando su estremecimiento, Jacob vaciló y luego suspiró. - Se movió hacia ella inmediatamente .

"Ven ." Su comportamiento brusco ya era familiar, y Renesmee suspiró mientras era arrastrada hacia los arbustos. Como él había hecho la noche anterior , la llevó a un lugar retirado para que ella atendiese sus necesidades personales. Pero para su sorpresa, él la llevó a un lugar cerca del río. Parecía un lugar retirado y privado.

"Adelante . Toma un baño."

Renesmee observó el agua y luego a su marido. Recordando su insistencia en observarla mientras tomaba un baño , ella suspiró. "No quiero ."

"Te calmará los músculos. Toma un baño." Sus palabras no eran rudas, pero ...

"Yo ..." "

"Es una orden."

La boca de Renesmee se cerró bruscamente y una expresión de resignación le cubrió el rostro. No podía negarse a una orden directa, verdad ? Él la observaba especulativamente .

Con boca cerrada en una línea firme, Renesmee jugueteó con el broche del cinto . Desprendiéndolo, ella comenzó a dejarlo caer al suelo .

"Qué es eso ? "

Haciendo una pausa , ella levantó sus cejas hacia su marido. Jacob estaba observando la pequeña vaina sujeta a su cinto.

"Dame el cinto," él ordenó.

Renesmee se lo dio en silencio y se movió nerviosamente cuando él deslizó el puñal de la vaina. - El examinó el cabo esculpido con interés "Es un regalo de Eustice," ella dijo antes que él rompiese el silencio. "Era muy útil cuando trabajaba en los establos."

"Me imagino que sí . - Es muy bonito." él deslizó el puñal de vuelta en su vaina, luego arqueó una ceja . "No te estás desvistiendo."

Suspirando, Renesmee levantó la mano hacia las cintas de su vestido, su mirada exploraba los alrededores . Ellos parecían estar solos . Nadie la vería. Excepto Jacob.

Ella lo miró desanimada . "Por lo menos no puedes ponerte de espaldas ?"

"Cómo podré saber si tienes algún problema ? No estoy seguro de la fuerza de la corriente aquí. Puede ser suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarte. Si no estuviese observándote, cómo podría saberlo ?" él preguntó .

Renesmee frunció el ceño ante eso, luego sonrió radiantemente. "Para que vos sepas que todo está bien, debemos conversar continuamente. "

"Sin duda."

Renesmee se puso rígida . "Qué eso quería decir?"

Él se encogió de hombros divertir . "Noté que te gusta de conversar."

"Y vos parece no gustarte conversar ! Quizás si vos hablases más, yo hablaría un poco menos."

"Yo converso cuando tengo algo para decir, no simplemente para oír mi propia voz."

Él lo miró brevemente, luego colocó sus manos en sus caderas . "Ponte de espaldas ."

"No tengo tiempo para esto. Un chapuzón en el río aliviará tus dolores. De lo contrario no podrás montar mañana. Quítate la ropa y entra al agua," él dijo con un gruñido. Ella empalideció, luego se ruborizó ante esa orden directa . Reticentemente Renesmee elevó sus manos para comenzar a desatar las cintas .

Se movió lentamente como una tortuga en arenas movedizas. Cuando desató el vestido y comenzó a quitárselo por los hombros, Jacob estaba a punto de estallar. Era la más cosa de erótica que jamás hubiese visto en su vida, cuando centímetro tras centímetro de la piel pálida e inmaculada era revelada para él : la base de su cuello, la curva de sus hombros, luego su brazo y la camisa de lino que ella vestía debajo del vestido mientras se deslizaba hasta su cintura. Ahora, parcialmente desnuda ante él, Renesmee rápidamente bajó el vestido hasta sus caderas , salió de él , y giró en dirección al agua.

Jacob fue más rápido. Agarrándola por el brazo, él la hizo detenerse antes que ella tuviese la oportunidad de sumergirse. "No. Te quitarás la camisa."

Hasta él podía oír la nota ronca de deseo en su voz, y frunció el ceño ante eso.

"La abadesa dijo sólo las mujeres pecaminosas andan desnudas. Las buenas mujeres usan una camisa por decoro. Especialmente durante el baño, para que no se agarren un resfriado," ella murmuró, con su cabeza gacha.

"Tienes otra camisa ?"

Después de una breve vacilación, ella negó con la cabeza .

"Entonces tendrás que vestir esta cuando te pongas el vestido. Si la camisa estuviese mojada, te agarraría un resfrío. Quítate la camisa."

La expresión que ella le dirigió era agónica. Era obvio que su esposa era extremadamente tímida. - Estaba comenzando a tener la impresión que nadie jamás la había visto desnudo. A excepción de él, aunque sólo había visto su trasero desnudo . Sintiéndose como un ogro, Jacob desvió la mirada , suspiró y se puso de espaldas . "Conversa."

Suspirando de alivio, Renesmee sólo vaciló brevemente, luego se sacó la camisa . La abadesa ciertamente la entendería . Ese no era un baño confortable en un lugar cerrado, donde ella podría descansar cerca del fuego para secarse el cabello y ponerse ropas limpias.

En un campamento al aire libre , algunos decoros tenían que ser sacrificados.

"No estás conversando."

"Todavía no estoy en el agua ," Renesmee explicó mientras se sacaba la camisa y daba el último par de pasos hacia el agua. "Oh, está Fría ." ella jadeó mientras el líquido tocaba sus pies.

" La sentirás más cálida rápidamente ."

"Te parece ? " ella preguntó curiosamente , luego admitió , "Nunca antes tomé un baño en un río. Realmente, nunca he tomado un baño en otro lugar que no sea la vieja tina de madera de la abadía. Y el agua siempre era tibia y agradable . Bueno, no siempre" ella agregó reticentemente.

Sintiéndose curioso por su tono de voz, Jacob murmuró, "Cuándo no era tibia y agradable ?"

El realmente podía oír el tono avergonzado en su voz cuando ella admitió ,

"Algunas veces cuando yo era niña …"

"Por qué ?"

Ella vaciló, y cuando ella finalmente habló, su respuesta fue obviamente reticente.

"Si me había portado mal ,me hacían tomar un baño con agua fría."

"Ellos te hacían hecho tomar baños fríos si te habías portado mal ?" él preguntó incrédulamente . - Nunca había oído hablar de semejante práctica.

"Y comer comidas frías… O comidas de sabor feo ," ella agregó cansadamente.

"De sabor feo ?" él repitió con diversión.

"Comida mezclada con cenizas, o comida sin ninguna especie que no tenía ningún sabor."

"Suena más a una tortura que a una reprimenda," él murmuró , frunciendo el ceño .

"Lo era." ella suspiró dramáticamente, luego agregó , "Y eso no era lo peor . Cuando ya era más grande , el castigo se convirtió en fregar los pisos de la abadía sobre mis manos y rodillas, o pasarle cal a las paredes, o limpiar la chimenea."

Jacob intentó imaginársela fregando los pisos, o cubierta con hollín mientras limpiaba la chimenea. - El sacudió la cabeza . " No vi niños fregando pisos o chimeneas mientras estábamos en el convento . La abadesa los escondió porque el rey estaba allá?"

"Oh, no. nadie más recibe esos castigos."

"Qué ?" él realmente miró por encima de su hombro . Ella solamente tenía agua hasta las rodillas , dándole una segunda imagen de su adorable trasero. Ella tenía un bello trasero . Cada mejilla parecía perfectamente redondeada . Tragando en seco ante esa imagen , Jacob se dio vuelta nuevamente.

"Nadie más tuvo que soportar tales castigos."

Jacob frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, confundido por un momento. De qué estaba hablando ella ? Oh, sí, él pensó, aclarando su garganta Travesuras y castigos. El tipo de castigos que la abadesa aparentemente sólo le imponía a ella. Pero eso no tenía sentido . Por qué Renesmee no había sido castigada como los otros niños ? Si él hubiese sido la abadesa, la habría colocado sobre su regazo, le habría levantado la falda y le habría palmeado esas nalgas rosadas. - Jacob se imaginó eso ahora. Bien, tal vez habría sido un problema. Incluso ahora, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo golpeando su trasero , veía que sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas redondeadas de un modo que no era precisamente un castigo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza , Jacob se forzó a volver a la conversación. "Por qué eras castigada de manera diferente a otros niños ?"

Renesmee miró curiosamente por encima de su hombro . "Los otros niños recibían castigos corporales. La abadesa no tenía permiso para tocarme."

"Ah!," Jacob murmuró con comprensión súbita. "Por orden de tu padre. "

"Si ," ella respondió , luego jadeado se metió más profundamente en el agua.

Jacob esperó hasta que ella dejó de murmurar cosas respecto a la temperatura del agua, luego curiosamente preguntó, " Te portabas mal frecuentemente?"

"Sólo cuando la oportunidad se presentaba ."

Jacob sonrió ante esa respuesta atrevida, pero preguntó, "Qué está hacías para ser traviesa en una abadía?"

"Oh, miles de cosas," ella dijo airadamente . "Yo era la niña más traviesa de allá. Siempre metida en problemas . Siempre me olvidaba que debía permanecer mudo y hablaba durante las comidas . Con eso solo me gané varias comidas repugnantes. Una monja o la abadesa se llevaban mi plato y volvían con una comida completamente desagradable para ayudarme a recordar ese precepto."

"Y los baños fríos?"

"Cuando no me quedaba sentada quieta durante la misa. Adela consideraba que yo estaba demasiado excitada y que necesitaba calmarme."

"Por eso el baño frío," él murmuró cansadamente.

"Sí . También si ensuciaba mi vestido. Eso significaba un trabajo extra para Hester, y para pagar por eso recibía un baño de agua fría. "

"Ah!," Jacob murmuró, él estaba pensando que esas travesuras difícilmente podían considerarse mal comportamiento , sino , simplemente , una niña con exceso de energía. Algo que, , sin duda, ella había heredado de su padre. Ese hombre nunca se quedaba quieto por un segundo. Igual que Renesmee.

"Cuántos niños habían en la abadía con vos ?" él preguntó.

"Había cinco niños en mis recuerdos más antiguos," ella respondió lentamente . "Pero uno se murió cuando yo todavía era muy chica . Dos eran más grandes y partieron cuando yo tenía más o menos seis años , luego partieron los otros dos cuando tenía ocho años. "

"No llegaron otros niños a la abadía?"

"No. La abadesa había aceptado niños en sólo porque necesitaba dinero para mantener el convento. Pero mi padre pagó lo suficiente para que eso ya no fuese necesario."

"Extrañaste a los otros cuando ellos se fueron ?"

"No. No los veía mucho. Yo era más chica, y ellos ..." ella se interrumpió abruptamente, despertando más curiosidad en Jacob.

'Ellos… qué?"

"Ellos no parecían gustar de mucho mí , " ella explicó dolorosamente , frunciendo el ceño .

Los niños mayores rara vez gustaban jugar con los más pequeños. Pero, él tenía la intuición que había más que eso.

"Por qué crees que ellos no querían estar con vos?" Jacob preguntó cuidadosamente.

Hubo un lapso de silencio ; luego ella suspiró " La hermana Eustice me dijo que era porque yo nunca era castigada físicamente. Yo nunca protesté por las comidas horribles que me daban como castigo , y ninguno de los otros niños sabía sobre los baños fríos . Ellos pensaban que yo recibía tratamiento especial y se resintieron por eso. " Se oyó una salpicadura de agua; luego Renesmee dijo con un tono desafiante, " Me alegré cuando el último de los niños partió. Eso permitió que comenzara a trabajar en los establos con la hermana Eustice."

Jacob frunció el ceño . Sonaba como si hubiese tenido una vida bastante solitaria, se oyó otra serie de murmullos y jadeos que le dijeron que Renesmee se había metido más profundamente en el agua, y Jacob no podía resistir la tentación de lanzar una mirada por encima de su hombro para ver a qué distancia ella estaba. Renesmee estaba con el agua hasta el cuello ahora, y todo lo que podía ver era su espalda y su nuca . De repente ella se sumergió debajo del agua . Luego surgió jadeando y giró hacia él , con la boca abierta. Jacob se dio vuelta bruscamente cuando ella lo miró . " Estás espiando , mi lord ."

"Paraste de conversar," él murmuró. -

Después de un momento de silencio tenso, ella preguntó, " En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Good Hall?"

"En una semana, día mas día menos . "

"Una semana."

El oyó un suspiro entre las salpicaduras de agua mientras ella se movía sobre. " Lo has visto alguna vez ? Sabes cómo es ?"

"No."

"Estoy segura que es un lugar bello . Mi padre no nos enviaría a un sucucho … verdad?"

Ele se quedó sorprendido ente la duda en su voz. Ella no estaba segura del hombre que la amaba ? Eso parecía obvio para él pero no tan obvio para ella. "No. claro que no , estoy seguro que es un lugar adorable. "

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego preguntó, " Cómo fue tu infancia ? Me contaste que tienes un hermano y dos hermanas. Cómo son ellos ?"

Renesmee lo miró curiosamente mientras hacía la pregunta, y vio el modo en que su espada de repente se tensó , sus hombros parecieron crecer unos centímetros fuera de su cuerpo. Su voz , cuando él habló , era tan fría como el agua del río .

"Apresúrate y sal del agua . Debemos volver al campamento."

Ella continuó mirándolo curiosamente por un momento, luego pensativamente salió del río. Renesmee comenzó a ponerse la ropa Ahí había un misterio.

A su marido no le había gustado la pregunta sobre su infancia. O había sido mala , o él simplemente no deseaba compartir eso con ella ?

Lo descubriría con tiempo, Renesmee decidió .

Renesmee se dio vuelta sobre su caballo y miró a su marido esperanzadamente , pero hasta donde ella podía deducir, no había ninguna señal de que tuviese intención de detenerse para pasar la noche muy pronto. Era una desgracia, realmente, porque ella tenía que orinar.

Renesmee miró el paisaje alrededor de ellos y suspiró . Después de una semana de viaje, todos los lugares estaban comenzando a parecer idénticos. Veía los mismos árboles , el mismo pasto, el mismo río, los mismos claros en los bosques . Casi creía que ellos habían estado viajando en círculos. Círculos muy dolorosos. Después de casi una semana sobre un caballo, su trasero parecía tener ampollas sobre ampollas. Y aunque le había parecido una gran aventura al principio, Renesmee decidió que ella prefería atender a los caballos que montarlos.

También prefería vivir en la abadía que tener que convivir con su marido y sus soldados. Si bien habían muchas reglas respecto al comportamiento dentro de la abadía, a Renesmee le parecía que la vida afuera , en el mundo real era peor que la vida en el convento . Silencio era exigido durante las comidas y las misas en la abadía , pero silencio era todo lo que ella había obtenido de esos hombres. No que ellos no conversaran . Ellos lo hacían . Pero entre ellos . Las cosas que decían eran "No" o "Descansa." Oh, sí , y "Ven ."

No había tenido una conversación decente con nadie desde que había tomado el baño en el río.

Había tomado otro baño desde entonces , pero había sido de madrugada mientras todos los otros todavía estaban durmiendo

Había intentado comenzar conversaciones esa primera noche después del baño. Mientras estaban sentados alrededor del fuego comiendo la comida que los hombres habían preparado . Ella había charlado extensamente , haciendo preguntas e intentando hallar un tema de interés. Pero su marido sólo gruñía sus respuestas, luego había sugerido que ella se fuese a la cama . Cuando ella había argumentado que no estaba cansada, él le había ordenado que se fuese dormir. Ella se acostó , mas ella no durmió .

La mañana siguiente Renesmee se despertó antes que los otros, atendió sus necesidades personales , recolectó las bayas que pudo hallar, y volvió al claro para encontrar a los hombres levantados. Una vez más, a lo largo de esa mañana ella había intentado conseguir que su marido hablase. Ella había charlado extensamente en un intento de provocar una conversación como la que ellos habían compartido en el río. No había funcionado .

Él había permanecido mudo e indiferente, tal vez ni siquiera la había escuchado recitar la letanía de los recuerdos de su infancia. Finalmente, ella había desistido. Habían Viajado en medio de un silencio deprimente desde entonces , por largos días que no concluían hasta que el sol se ponía.

El único cambio Renesmee había logrado era que ahora tenía una que tarea realizar cuando ellos finalmente se detenían para pasar la noche. Ella asumía la tarea de atender los caballos. No era que su marido se hubiese enterado . Y si los otros lo sabían , ellos directamente ignoraban esa tarea. Realmente, ella se había esforzó en ocultarla de ellos. Fingía estar ocupada atendiendo a su propio caballo y luego se movía furtivamente a atender a los otros .

A ella le gustaba Smithy , para a diferencia de los otros hombres, a él no parecía importarle que ella lo ayudase. - Él había intentado despacharla la primera vez, pero en presencia de un animal herido o enfermo , Renesmee no podía ser despachada , y Smithy había estado trabajando con un caballo enfermo . Renesmee había reconocido inmediatamente cuál era el diagnóstico , y Smithy había cedido. Ahora , después de una semana, él hasta parecía agradecido por su ayuda.

Había su primer éxito desde que había dejado la abadía, si se lo podía llamar éxito. Por lo menos el hombre le permitía trabajar con él. Suspirando, Renesmee miró nuevamente a su marido , sorprendida por ver que él se había detenido.

Frenando su caballo al lado del suyo, ella miró hacia abajo el valle verde que parecía extenderse en todas las direcciones: un valle verde con un río cruzándolo ,rodeado por un bosque lujurioso.

"Good Hall." ella murmuró el nombre con una certeza que la sorprendió.

Nunca había visto el lugar, ni siquiera había recibido una descripción , y sin embargo sabía exactamente cómo sería Good Hall . Era perfecto. Era asombroso. Era bello. Y era el hogar que su padre había elegido para ellos. Renesmee sintió lágrimas de gratitud acumularse en sus ojos y las parpadeó rápidamente . De alguna manera, el regalo de esa fortaleza le decía más de los sentimientos del rey que todas las veces que él le había dicho que la amaba. De repente ella supo lo que él quería decir con eso.

Le había dado un castillo apropiado para una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Probaba que su padre la consideraba muy especial. La mirada de Renesmee fue hacia su marido cuando él de repente hizo avanzar su caballo . Ella espoleó la yegua para seguirlo .

Aunque Good Hall a la distancia era un sueño hecho realidad , fue un poco menos que eso una vez que entraron en el patio . Tenía potencial , y todavía era un castillo precioso, pero estaba un poco abandonado . La negligencia no era suficiente como para ser muy preocupante , pero suficiente para hacer que Renesmee se diese cuenta que había trabajo por hacer . Y que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso.

Ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse por eso cuando su mirada automáticamente buscó y halló el establo. Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta con una mezcla de desánimo y enojo . Si el castillo se veía un poco precario, los establos eran una ruina . Las paredes llenas de agujeros suficientemente grandes como para que los caballos asomasen sus cabezas. Sin pensarlo dos veces , ella simplemente reaccionó ante esa imagen , giró a Caléndula en dirección al edificio .

Renesmee no había avanzado mucho cuando Jacob gritó su nombre y la hizo girar para ver su expresión de enojo . "Pensaba verificar los establos, mi lord . "Ven aquí ." él señaló el suelo al lado de su caballo.

Renesmee vaciló, luego suspiró y cabalgó de vuelta a su lado.

Aparentemente satisfecho por su obediencia, Jacob giró y continuó hacia los escalones de entrada de la fortaleza , asumiendo que ella lo seguiría. Viendo poca elección en el asunto, Renesmee lo hizo. Ellos apenas habían hecho una pausa delante de los escalones de la fortaleza y él comenzaba a desmontar cuando las puertas principales se abrieron y un hombre salió rengueando apoyado en el brazo de un criado.

El hombre era viejo, el hombre más viejo que ella jamás hubiese visto. Y él no había envejecido bien. Su cabello, lo que quedaba de él , se levantaba a los costados de la cabeza como grandes orejas de algodón . En la mitad rostro arrugado había una sonrisa de saludo, pero el otro lado de la cara permanecía rígido. La boca estaba inclinada a un costado ; y uno de los ojos estaba cerrado. El hombro izquierdo estaba hundido, y el brazo colgaba flácidamente al costado, y él arrastraba una pierna mientras salía determinadamente a la puerta.

Renesmee miró al hombre con asombro . A pesar de la grave condición del cuerpo del hombre, él obviamente era el administrador aquí. Lo que explicaba la situación actual de la fortaleza . Un hombre en su estado difícilmente podía ocuparse de todas las cosas. Su única pregunta era por qué su padre no había reemplazado al hombre y le había permitido retirarse . Si alguien se merecía descansar , era ese hombre.

Ella acababa de llegar a esa conclusión cuando Jacob tomó su brazo y la urgió a avanzar .

"Mi lord Black. Bienvenido a Good Hall," el hombre dijo cuándo ellos hicieron una pausa delante de él.

"Mi ... lo ... lord Burhar. Bien ... bienvenido ."

"Gracias ." Jacob murmuró con una sonrisa cálida .

"Asumo que recibió el mensaje anunciando nuestra llegada inminente?"

"Sí . Recibimos un mensaje del rey varios días atrás. He tenido a los criados ocupados trabajando para preparar todo. Espero que eso reciba su aprobación."

De repente el modo en que él los miraba inexpresivamente tuvo una explicación para Renesmee . Además de tener paralizada la mitad de su cuerpo, el hombre era ciego del ojo que tenía abierto . Eso explicaba mucho , él podía dar órdenes , pero no podía ver si ellas eran ejecutadas correctamente . Una vez más Renesmee se halló preguntándose por qué ese hombre había permanecido en ese puesto . Era un viejo amigo de su padre y su padre simplemente estaba siendo leal con su amigo, o el rey no se había ocupado de esa propiedad por mucho tiempo?

"Todo parece estar maravillosamente bien ," Renesmee respondió rápidamente . Jacob la miró con una mezcla de diversión y enojo , luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Aparentemente su esposa lo subestimaba tanto que ella creía que él iba a reprender al hombre por algo que obviamente estaba más allá de su control .

La mirada de Renesmee estaba fija en el viejo administrador . En su rostro inesperadamente apareció una sonrisa . "Debes ser lady Renesmee."

"Si , mi lord ," ella murmuró afectuosamente , apretando la mano que él extendió hacia ella .

"Sir Spencer, a su disposición , mi lady. Criado fiel de su padre, hasta que el tiempo y mi suerte me dejaron inútil ."

"No inútil, mi lord , ," ella suavemente lo reprendió. "Sólo mire cómo ha mantenido este lugar."

Ella intentó no dejar que el desánimo en por su condición fuese evidente en su voz.

"Eres muy cortés, mi lady. Su padre me ha hablado tanto de vos . - Él me contó que eres tan bella como tu madre , por dentro y por fuera, entonces realmente puedo hacerme un retrato de vos en mi cabeza."

Renesmee sonrió tímidamente ante esas palabras. "Conoció a mi madre?"

"Oh, sí. La mujer más bella que jamás haya pisado esta tierra , la bella Renesmee." Una sonrisa gentil cubrió su rostro. " Hasta Tanya, en sus días de juventud , no podía excederla en belleza." ?l sacudió la cabeza como para asegurar esa declaración, luego frunció el entrecejo . "Pero estoy siendo rudo manteniéndolos parados aquí. Han viajado desde muy lejos y deben estar cansados y sedientos. Vengan , ordené que preparen comida y bebida ."

Sosteniendo firmemente el brazo de su ayudante mudo, el anciano se volvió hacia la puerta , y avanzó lentamente .

Tomando su brazo, Jacob lo siguió lentamente. Renesmee dio una última mirada hacia los establos mientras caminaba. Preferiría ir verificar los establos primero, pero sabía que su marido no permitiría eso. Los inspeccionaría más tarde, Renesmee se aseguró a sí misma , en la primera oportunidad que tuviese .

La primera oportunidad no llegó hasta después que la cena fuese acabada. Jacob estaba ocupado conversando con Sir Spencer y no le prestaba la menos atención. Poniéndose de pie, Renesmee se movió lentamente por el gran salón , observando por primera vez el escudo de Good Hall , y luego las espadas colgadas en la pared. Estaba consciente de que su marido había notado que ella había dejado la mesa, pero después de ver que ella vagaba sin objetivo por el salón , él volvió su atención al anciano caballero quien estaba contando anécdotas de sus batallas y de su vida.

Sir Spencer había explicado durante la comida como el rey había elegido Good Hall para ellos. Era una de las propiedades de Edward que no tenía heredero.

El castillo había sido de la familia Spencer desde los tiempos que cualquiera pudiera recordar.

Cuando era joven, Spencer se había casado y había traído a su esposa allí para vivir. Ellos habían sido felices y su esposa había dado a luz varios niños .

Seis, en verdad , pero sólo dos habían sobrevivido la infancia. Luego, cuando su hijo tenía dieciséis y su hija catorce una tragedia alcanzó a la familia : una peste mortal había atacado a sus ovejas. Se esparció rápidamente entre las personas antes que ellos pudieran tomar las precauciones necesarias. La mitad de la aldea había muerto , junto con la mitad de los habitantes de la fortaleza . La esposa de Spencer había sido una de las primera en partir , luego su hija, y más tarde, su hijo. Ellos ya estaban muertos para el tiempo en que él retornó para enterarse de las noticias.

Después de descubrir la pérdida, Spencer retornó al lado del rey para dedicar su vida al ejército y deseando morir para reunirse con su esposa. Pero el destino le jugó un truco cruel, y él quedó ciego en una batalla. Eso lo mantuvo fuera de las batallas , y le quitó la posibilidad de morir sin tener que tomar su propia vida, y él nunca haría eso. El suicidio era un pecado. Por lo tanto , Spencer fue maldecido a vivir el resto de su vida hasta que Dios juzgase conveniente terminarla . Y Dios, el anciano comentó cansadamente, se tomó mucho tiempo para hacer eso.

Renesmee se sintió conmovida por el cuento. El amor de Sir Spencer por su esposa e hijos era obvio en la voz de quien hablaba, y su gran dolor era palpable aún muchos años después. Renesmee se preguntó qué se sentiría ser tan amada, con la misma pasión y devoción aún dos décadas después de la muerte de uno .

Una mujer que era amada de esa manera realmente era una mujer muy afortunada, Renesmee decidió mientras salía por la puerta delantera y corría por los escalones de la entrada de la fortaleza . Solamente iría a revisar los establos y hacerle una breve visita a Caléndula. Muy probablemente estaría en las mismas condiciones del castillo : por fuera parecía abandonado y desatendido , pero por dentro estaría inmaculado y bien atendido . Seguramente los establos eran así también, ella se aseguró. Renesmee cruzó sus brazos para protegerse del frío de la noche. Era el último día de junio, pero ahora que el sol se había puesto y el aire estaba frío. La brisa era pesada y traía una amenaza de lluvia, y una neblina descendía sobre el patio.

La tormenta comenzó cuando ella alcanzó los establos. Un flash de luz a la distancia la hizo hacer una pausa y mirar hacia el norte, pero no había nada para ver. Un minuto más tarde a lo lejos resonó un trueno Renesmee sintió las primeras gotas gruesas de lluvia, entonces corrió hacia los establos. Instintivamente hizo una pausa sólo cuando cruzó la puerta para permitir que sus ojos se adaptasen a la súbita oscuridad .

Pero no había ninguna oscuridad a la cual adaptarse . Los agujeros en las paredes que ella había visto cuando habían llegado permitían la entrada de la última luz del día . Los agujeros también hacían hecho que corriese el mismo viento y entrase la lluvia como si ella hubiese estado afuera . Renesmee notó eso con el ceño fruncido , su mirada recorrió las filas de los compartimentos donde los caballos comenzaban a moverse nerviosamente .

Asustados por la tormenta e inquietos por estar parcialmente expuesto a las inclemencias del clima , ellos estaban relinchando enojados .

" Basta , cállense la boca y dejen de protestar. Ustedes están adentro , o no ? Tienen las barrigas llenas y las patas secas."

Renesmee se puso rígida ante esa voz severa , su cabeza giró en dirección a los fondos de los establos de donde venía. No fue hasta que un trueno sonó nuevamente que ella vio al hombre que estaba en una pila de heno . - Él estaba medio encorvado y tenía un rastrillo en la mano.

El jefe de establos ? ella se preguntó , luego hizo una mueca . Quién otro podía ser?

Impacientemente, ella fue hacia el hombre hasta que quedó delante de él.

Él estaba borracho. Renesmee podía sentir el olor a alcohol desde donde estaba parada. Era sorprendente que pudiera detectar ese olor , considerando el hedor a animal que llenaba el aire. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de donde venía ese terrible hedor .

Podía sentirlo justo debajo de sus pies. Ella había pisado y ahora estaba parada sobre un charco de estiércol . Como había notado cuando había entrado los establos tenían una depresión de tierra en el centro que actuaba como un canal de drenaje . Su contenido líquido era asqueroso, y por lo que ella podía ver del lugar, era el único sistema de limpieza que tenían los establos . Ciertamente no parecía que el hombre , que en ese momento cantaba una balada obscena , trabajase mucho en el mantenimiento de los establos.

Era un lugar repugnante , un verdadero chiquero. Absolutamente anti higiénico para empezar a hablar . No sería extraño que una peste se estuviese incubando en ese lugar en ese mismo momento.

Dominada por la ira , Renesmee abrió la boca para reprender al hombre pero ella interrumpió.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí ?"

Renesmee parpadeó ante esas palabras severas, se dio vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Parecía que su salida de la fortaleza no había pasado inadvertida después de todo . Su marido estaba parado en la entrada de los establos, mirándola severamente como si ella hubiese hecho algo equivocado.

Recobrándose rápidamente , Renesmee intentó darle una sonrisa . Esta velozmente se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras se explicaba. "Pensé en revisar los establos, y ver que los caballos estuviesen bien atendidos. Caléndula ..."

"Vuelve a la fortaleza ," él la interrumpió abruptamente. " Mira los establos, marido. Y al jefe de establos . " ella dio un paso al costado , mirando detrás de ella para ver que el hombre ahora estaba inconsciente. " Es una vergüenza! . - El debería ser reemplazado inmediatamente . Smithy podría hacer un trabajo mucho mejor. Y los establos

Debería ser reconstruido . El suelo tiene que ser más alto, y ..."

"Vuelve a la fortaleza ."

Renesmee vaciló ante sus palabras firmes. - Su marido no parecía dispuesto a ser desobedecido. Desobedecer. Otra vez esa palabra . Obedecer a Jacob? Por qué había hecho ese voto en el casamiento , y luego le había hecho esa misma promesa a su padre ?

Porque, Renesmee admitió , había estado demasiado perpleja con el súbito casamiento como para considerar las palabras que estaba diciendo en ese momento. Si lo hubiese pensado detenidamente, se habría rehusado a hacer ese voto . O por lo menos lo habría modificado un poco. Por ejemplo, ella podría haber dicho "obedecer hasta donde pueda ,"

O "obedecer cuando esté de acuerdo ," o algo así . Era muy inconveniente haber hecho la promesa de obedecer, pero ahora tenía que intentar cumplirla.

Suspirando, Renesmee dejó sus hombros caer ligeramente y caminó hasta pararse delante de él . Jacob tomó su brazo cuando ella pasó a su lado . " No aceptaré que andes por donde quieras . Los establos no son un lugar para una dama. Debes restringirte a estar en la fortaleza —como una buena esposa haría."

Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror ante eso, y la mano de él apretó ligeramente su brazo.

"Haz lo que ordeno, Renesmee."

Tragando en seco , ella asintió en silencio , su mente y su cuerpo de repente estaban insensibles a todo .

Eso era inconcebible. Nunca tendría permiso para ir a los establos? Imposible! Era lo que ella sabía hacer. Lo que siempre había hecho. Ese era su trabajo!

Ignorando sus pensamientos, Jacob soltó su brazo e hizo un gesto en dirección a la fortaleza , y se sintió satisfecho cuando ella salió de los establos y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Su mirada recorrió los compartimentos antes de dirigirse al jefe de establos . Jacob hizo una mueca de disgusto. - Giró y siguió a su esposa. Aunque no le gustaba que le dijesen cómo hacer su trabajo como lord del castillo , su esposa tenía razón . Los establos eran un chiquero en ruinas . El jefe de establos tendría que ser reemplazo, y un nuevo edificio ser construido . Sin embargo en el estado en que estaba el hombre no tenía sentido reprender al jefe de establos en ese momento, y no era posible atender los animales.

Aunque su esposa había tenido razón al declarar que s Smithy sería un excelente reemplazo , el soldado, como la mayor parte de sus hombres , en ese momento estaba entregado a la cerveza después del largo viaje que habían tenido . - Y El no sería de mucho uso en ese momento . Los caballos tendrían que hacer pasar la noche . - Él se ocuparía de esa situación al día siguiente. - Establecería a Smithy en los establos con un par de hombres para ayudar en la tarea inmediata de limpiarlos y reparar los peores agujeros. Luego nuevos establos podían ser construidos.

Suspirando, Jacob sacudió la cabeza. Esa era sólo una de las muchas cosas que debían ser hechas. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana. - Estaba cansado de los viajes y sólo deseaba llegar a la cama. Pero primero tenía que organizar un lugar para sus hombres.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 7

Renesmee se sentó pesadamente en la silla cerca del fuego y suspiró tristemente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada a Good Hall. Dos largas, lentas, y aburridas semanas que le habían parecido años. Nunca se había sentido tan triste y miserable en su vida, nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Ni siquiera durante esos primeros días del viaje desde Shambley . Por lo menos entonces sus días había estado llenos con la distracción del paisaje, los dolores en su cuerpo , y la necesidad de permanecer firme en la montura. Pero en esos últimos catorce días no había tenido nada con que distraerse. Nada. Estaba restringida al castillo y no tenía permiso para salir de él desde la noche de su llegada. Su marido insistía en que ella se quedase dentro de la fortaleza y que se ocupase de ella , pero allí no había nada que necesitase de su atención. El personal había manejado el castillo bastante bien por décadas sin ella, y sus instrucciones no eran necesitadas.

Oh, lo había intentado . Ese primer día después de llegar, había hecho una excursión por el castillo, buscando algo — cualquier cosa - para hacer. Pero todo funcionaba bien sin su interferencia. Si hacía cualquier cosa, ella parecía sencillamente molestar en el camino de un criado u otro mientras ellos desarrollaban sus tareas. Había vagado por el castillo durante algún tiempo para finalmente terminar sentándose delante del fuego.

Pero estar sentada inmediatamente la aburría . Renesmee no estaba acostumbrada a estar inactiva. Con su cuerpo forzado a quedarse quieto, prontamente su mente comenzó a andar en círculos. Se preocupaba por el estado de los establos y pensaba si su marido tenía intención de hacer algo radical respecto a ellos. Pensaba en los establos de la abadía y se preguntaba cómo estarían la yegua y el nuevo potro . El largo trabajo de parto habría debilitado la condición de la yegua? Ella estaría viva? O habría caído enferma por alguna infección ? Eso siempre era una amenaza para una yegua después de un parto. El potro estaría bien ? Lo estaban alimentando? Cómo estarían Eustice, Clarice, Margaret, y la abadesa?

Estas cosas se convirtieron en un laberinto dentro de su mente.

Y así pasaba el tiempo Renesmee . Sentada delante del fuego, aburrida, y cada vez más deprimida mientras su marido salía a recorrer la propiedad. - Él se estaba familiarizando con la nueva propiedad , y Sir Spencer y su ayudante lo acompañaban a todos lados . Jacob le había asegurado al hombre que él no necesitaba hacerlo , pero Spencer insistió. - Él había sido el antiguo dueño , él decía , y esa era su responsabilidad. Los dos hombres partían en un carro temprano todas las mañanas y no retornaban hasta después que Renesmee estaba en la cama .

Jacob le había hablado muy poco en ese tiempo, y ciertamente no había reclamado sus derechos conyugales . No era que ella los hubiese disfrutado , pero por lo menos si él los hubiese ejercido , ella habría sentido que estaba haciendo algo útil.

Por el contrario, Renesmee la pasaba sentada recordando sus días en la abadía, y pensando en las mujeres y en los animales que había dejado atrás. Los extrañaba a todos . Hasta estaba comenzando a extrañar al

Padre Abemott. Eso , más que cualquier otra cosa, le demostraba cuan desesperante era su situación .

El sonido de la gran puerta del salón abriéndose captó su atención . Renesmee se enderezó ligeramente para mirar a su alrededor y para ver quién había entrado. Al principio no reconoció la figura caminando pesadamente hacia la mesa , pero cuando lo hizo, prontamente se puso de pie .

"Lord obispo !" gritó con placer y avanzó para saludarlo . "Qué está haciendo aquí ? Usted y mi padre vienen de visita?" Su mirada fue hacia la puerta. "Mi padre está afuera con los caballos? Debería ..."

"No." Carlisle tomó su brazo deteniéndola l. "No, criatura . - Él no me acompañó . El rey no está aquí. "

"No está aquí ?" Las palabras salieron como una exhalación de respiración. Su expresión mostró su shock. El obispo era el más fiel de sus criados. Ella nunca había visto al hombre viaja sin su padre . Y nunca había visto a su padre sin Carlisle asistiéndolo . "Qué ? Por qué?" ella balbuceó con confusión. - El palmeó levemente su brazo, y tristeza apareció en su rostro. - El sacudió la cabeza . Renesmee se sintió hundirse por dentro mientras observaba su expresión. " - El no ..."

"Sí . - Él está muerto."

"El … No puede ser!" ella logró gritar finalmente.

"Me temo que sí . - El cayó enfermo en nuestro viaje de regreso a Chinon. - El intentó luchar por sobrevivir , pero con el asunto de Richard con el rey de Francia …" el obispo sacudió su cabeza. " - Él no tenía ningún descanso. Ellos lo tenían acorralado como perros de caza a un zorro."

"Malditos sean! , " Renesmee susurró. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Sí. Y cuando él finalmente recibió la prueba de que John estaba apoyando a Richard , él pareció perder la voluntad de vivir."

"Oh, no! ," Renesmee gritó. Su corazón se rompió de dolor ante semejante traición a su padre .

" - El murió el 6 de julio Chinon. Yo sólo me quedé el tiempo suficiente para asistir al entierro en Fontevraud , y luego vine aquí . - El deseaba esto. Fue la última orden que me dio , venir a verte . Para que me asegure que todo estaba bien en tu casamiento. - El deseaba que supieses de su amor y de su orgullo profundo pro vos. Y me pidió que te dijese que no estés triste. - Él estaba cansado y ansioso por conseguir un descanso . - También me dijo - aunque te confieso que no entiendo por qué- que te repitiese la palabra 'Siempre.' Me dijo que vos entenderías."

"Siempre?" ella repitió entrecortadamente , luego recordó las últimas palabras de su padre al partir. " Te amo , hija. Pero debes prometerme que siempre vas a obedecer a tu marido" . Su corazón pareció partirse al medio mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

Jadeando con un estremecimiento , Renesmee se alejó del contacto del obispo . No podía tolerar ser reconfortada . No podía ser consolada. Había perdido a su rey y a su padre , un hombre que ella siempre había asumido que estaría allí para ella.

Girando sobre sus talones , Renesmee huyó del castillo, y automáticamente fue al único lugar donde podía hallar consuelo — el único lugar en esa nueva vida suya que la mantenía ligada a las mujeres significantes de su vida . Renesmee corrió hacia los establos, entró tropezando e inmediatamente fue al compartimento que alojaba Caléndula. Entrando apresuradamente , se lanzó sobre la yegua. Sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor del cuello grueso del animal, Renesmee enterró su rostro en sus crines y sollozó. Caléndula relinchó una vez, luego tiró su cabeza a un lado y hacia atrás, apretando su hocico contra la coronilla de Renesmee como para ofrecerle consuelo .

El obispo Carlisle la halló varios minutos después . Uniéndose a ella en el compartimento , él tocó su hombro suavemente. " Criatura . Todo estará bien."

"No. no estará. Cómo pudo dejarme ? Ahora no tengo a nadie ." ella sollozó tristemente.

"Sh..." Alejando a la yegua, Carlisle la tomó entre sus brazos y suavemente la acunó. "Tienes a tu marido . Black es un buen hombre."

"Si ," ella murmuró sollozando. " - Es un buen hombre."

El obispo se puso rígido ante su tono de voz frío y la separó para observarla . "Las cosas no están bien en tu matrimonio, niña? No eres feliz?"

Secando sus lágrimas con sus manos, Renesmee se alejó con un encogimiento de hombros que sólo hizo aumentar la preocupación de Carlisle.

" - El abusa de vos?"

"No. Claro que no," Renesmee le aseguro rápidamente , luego suspiró mientras el hombre se mostraba desconfiado. " Es sólo que… no creo que yo haya sido hecha para el matrimonio, mi lord . Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien . No he sido educada en las artes más refinadas que se esperan de una esposa. No sé bordar . No sé manejar un castillo. Me siento tan inútil aquí, y …"

"Y ?" él suavemente la incitó a seguir hablando.

Renesmee se ruborizó con vergüenza , pero admitió , "Sé que no se supone que nosotros debamos disfrutar la cama matrimonial , y yo no la disfruté sino que la hallé dolorosa y humillante!" : Renesmee hizo una mueca . "Verdaderamente, no sé por qué el padre Abemott insistió en advertirnos contra el adulterio tan frecuentemente. No puedo imaginarme a nadie haciendo esa actividad de propia voluntad . "

"Bien ..." El obispo se ruborizó rosa claro y se dio vuelta antes de preguntar cuidadosamente, "Vos has... Tu marido… eh… te ha abordado desde el día del casamiento ?"

"No. Y estoy contenta por eso. Pero él me hace sentir culpable, eso solamente parece ser otra cosa para la que soy inútil," ella admitió tristemente .

"Mi pobre niña ." Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con pesar . "Si tu padre hubiese sabido cuan miserable te sentirías , estoy seguro que él no habría insistido en este casamiento."

"Yo deseo que no lo hubiese hecho ," ella admitió amargamente. "Hubiese querido que él sólo me dejase estar en la abadía ..."

Su voz murió cuando los ruidos de las puertas de los establos y las voces de los hombres llenaron el recinto . Su marido había entrado, seguido por Sir Spencer, su criado, Joseph, y unos soldados .

Renesmee se alejó abruptamente de los brazos reconfortantes del obispo y enfrentó a su marido con culpa por su infidelidad. Ella había admitido que deseaba no haber sido forzada a casarse con él.

Jacob vio a la pareja abrazada en el momento en que entró en los establos, pero no fue hasta que la mujer salió del círculo de brazos masculinos que la reconoció como su esposa. Por un momento, él se sintió dominado por una sensación de déjà vu, y se sintió transportado al día en que había descubierto a Leah y a Glanville en los establos. Pero notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Renesmee, y reconoció que el hombre parado detrás de ella era el obispo Carlisle.

En un instante la mente de Jacob pasó de una preocupación a otra.

Pasó desde el temor que su esposa fuese otra muchacha infiel , a un súbito pánico porque el rey había retornado para verificar que su pequeña niña estuviese feliz ; el rey nunca se movía sin el obispo. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a funcionar a mil . El rey ya había conversado con Renesmee ? Ella le había dicho … qué le había dicho? Que era infeliz en el matrimonio ?

Encarcelo y descuartizado . Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza , y Jacob tragó en seco mientras gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. - Él había sido bastante severo con su joven esposa respecto a lo que ella podía y no podía hacer. - Tampoco había intentado complacerla . Ni siquiera se había molestado en conversar con ella o jugar al ajedrez. Y , por Dios , no había acostado con ella desde el día del casamiento. Ella le había dicho al rey eso ?

"Sé que no debería estar en los establos, mi lord . Me disculpo profundamente por haberte desobedecido . "

Las suaves palabras de su esposa interrumpieron los pensamientos de Jacob, y su ansiedad se manifestó en irritación . Ella lo había desobedecido. La muchacha había desobedecido una orden directa de su propio marido. Bien, eso difícilmente impresionaría al rey, verdad ? Ella había ignorado una orden directa. - Él había sido desobedecido! De ninguna manera iba a tolerar eso. Maldición con el rey ! . Un hombre no podía permitir ser desobedecido de ese modo. Entonces la miró ferozmente .

"Sentirlo no es suficiente . Vuelve al castillo inmediatamente . Irás a nuestro cuarto y te quedarás allá."

Renesmee vaciló brevemente , sólo el tiempo suficiente para que él sospechase que quería rebelarse ; entonces sus hombros parecieron caer, y Renesmee encogió los hombros indiferentemente . "Como quieras ."

Pasando por al lado de Jacob , ella se abrió paso entre los hombres y los caballos y salió de los establos. Luego se lanzó en una carrera , huyendo ciegamente hacia el castillo . Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro nuevamente cuando ella abría las puertas de la fortaleza y subía corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una vez allí , Renesmee se lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente — por la pérdida de su padre y por la miseria de su vida Y por ella misma.

Todavía estaba llorando varios minutos después cuando un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención.

Jadeando , ella levantó la cabeza para mirar la puerta inexpresivamente, luego se sentó y se puso de pie para ir a ella. El sonido se oyó nuevamente. Abriendo la puerta, Renesmee miró el corredor vacío . Apretó sus labios . No había nadie .

Cerrando la puerta suavemente , ella se dio vuelta, sólo para hacer una pausa mientras veía una pequeña bola negra de piel sobre saltar sobre el cobertor de la cama.

Secando las últimas lágrimas , fue hacia la cama , dándose cuenta que el animal debía haber arañado la puerta . Y sin duda el animal entró al cuarto cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Renesmee lo reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los gatitos de la cocina. Había visto cuatro de ellos en un montón de paja el primer día de su llegada al castillo. Su madre había estado ausente en ese momento. Sin duda Cazando alguna rata para alimentarse . Renesmee había logrado hacer tropezar a un muchacho que llevaba una bandeja con pan caliente cuando se había arrodillado para acariciar a las criaturas minúsculas. Eso la había hecho desistir de molestar a los criados y la había forzado a quedarse sentada y en silencio cerca del fuego, donde ya no podría hacer más daño.

Ahora Renesmee se sentó en el borde de la cama , tomó el gatito en su brazo y comenzó a acariciarlo . Era macho. Lo había visto esa mañana. Había estado persiguiéndola en ese momento, ávido por la atención y el afecto que ella pudiera ofrecerle . Ahora maullaba su protesta e intentaba evitar su mano. Frunciendo el ceño , Renesmee acarició su cabeza minúscula, y lo examinó cuidadosamente, murmurándole palabras de cariño a pesar de su dolor . Tenía una ampolla y pelo quemado en una oreja. Había ido demasiado cerca del fuego del cocinero, eso era obvio, y no le sorprendía. EN los pocos minutos que había pasado con los gatitos esa mañana, había notado que el negro, el único que no tenía la coloración gris de su madre, era el más curioso y el más aventurero.

Dejando el gatito en la cama, Renesmee se levantó rápidamente y fue a buscar la bolsa que contenía todos sus pertenencias . Sacó una bolsita más chica que contenía las hierbas medicinales que Eustice había empacado para ella. Determinadamente , ella retrocedió a la cama para atender la herida del gatito.

Jacob observó a su esposa correr desde los establos, luego giró para enfrentar a Carlisle. Había un profundo surco en su frente. - Notó el disgusto en la cara del hombre mayor . Era obvio que el hombre del rey no aprobaba el modo en que él había lidiado con su esposa. Jacob se sintió incomodó cuando se dio cuenta que muy probablemente eso sería reportado a Edward, pero se encogió los hombros dejando esa preocupación de lado y enderezó sus hombros. Renesmee era su esposa. Y ella lo había desobedecido. - Él estaba en su derecho de golpearla por tal ofensa. No era que fuera a hacerlo . - La había tratado bastante levemente, él se aseguró a sí mismo.

"Que pasa?" Jacob estalló finalmente , irritado por la censura muda del hombre.

"Ese es el trato que le das a la hija del rey ? "

Jacob se puso rígido ante su tono acusatorio. " Mi esposa," - él remarcó su título y su posición en su vida ..." desobedeció una orden. Como Lord , su majestad entenderá que tales acciones no pueden ser toleradas. Si uno de mis hombres desobedeciese , podría causarnos la muerte a todos nosotros ."

"Lady Renesmee no es un guerrero."

"Pero desobedeció una orden," Jacob persistió severamente. "Le fue informado que ya no podía estar en los establos. No es un lugar apropiado para una dama."

"Entiendo."

Jacob captó la dureza de sus palabras, sospechando que podría haber cometido un error. Como el más confiado y estimado hombre del rey , obispo Carlisle era casi tan intimidante como el monarca . Su posición le daba mucha influencia sobre el rey .

Cuando las próximas palabras de Carlisle fueron emitidas con dureza , Jacob se sintió seguro de que necesitaría una explicación mejor que ofrecer.

"Estás sugiriendo que mientras ayudar en los establos era apropiado para la hija de un rey, pero no es apropiado para tu esposa?"

"No!" Jacob se movió impacientemente , maldiciendo su propia lengua estúpida. "Los establos no son un lugar seguro para una dama, mi obispo . Ella está mucho más segura en la fortaleza. "

"No recuerdo que su seguridad estuviese en cuestión en la abadía," el hombre murmuró , entonces ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. "Los establos del convento son como los establos de aquí: con caballos, heno, monturas. Claro que allá no estaban tus hombres. Ni vos, Quizás , estás sugiriendo tus propios hombres podrían hacerle daño?"

Jacob se sobresaltó con esas palabras. Carlisle siempre había sido un hombre astuto. Y por eso era tan valioso para el rey.

"No, claro que no," Jacob dijo finalmente. "Mis hombres han jurado proteger a su lady. Pero ..."

"Ella ha crecido dentro de los establos," el obispo lo interrumpió suavemente. " ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en ellos. Es a tarea ella recibía en la abadía. Ella tiene un don especial para tratar animales enfermos y heridos, Dios le dio ese don . La abadesa lo reconoció inmediatamente y la puso bajo el cuidado de la hermana Eustice para nutrir esa habilidad especial . Porque es un deber usar los done que Dios nos da ." él hizo una pausa , luego murmuró, "Si no le permites hacer el trabajo que Dios le encomendó , quizás debería una anulación del matrimonio. Renesmee volvería a la abadía para convertirse en novia de Dios — como ella tenía planeado ."

Jacob se puso rígido. Carlisle agregó , "Eso es lo que ella desea."

Jacob casi se desmayó con eso, y el hombre mayor continuó. "Ella me lo dijo . Ella no es feliz aquí. Lady Renesmee no era criada ni educada para manejar una casa. Ella fue criada para ser monja . Jacob, devuélvela a la abadía," él lo urgió .

Jacob luchó contra su rabia , y luego dijo, "El rey ..."

"Está muerto, " Carlisle lo cortó . Todos los presentes se paralizaron .

"Muerto?" Jacob repitió con descreimiento . El hombre asintió solemnemente, había cansancio y pesar en su rostro. Jacob giró para mirar inexpresivamente a los otros hombres, apenas notando sus expresiones. Ninguno de ellos podría haber parecido más conmocionado o afligido si les hubiesen informado que sus propios padres habían muerto . Todos estaban tan pálidos que parecían grises . Incluso había hasta algo de miedo en cada rostro. Qué clase de rebelión podía seguir a ese evento ? El rey estaba muerto — un rey cuyos hijos se peleaban entre sí y que habían traicionado a su propio padre en un intento de robarle el trono. Los hijos ahora lucharían entre ellos por el título, causando una guerra civil ? Era una alta posibilidad. Ninguno de ellos — el hijo mayor, Richard, ni el menor , John — habían mostrado ni la más mínima lealtad para con su padre .

Había poca razón para esperar que una u otro heredero ahora mostrase alguna lealtad .

"Lady Renesmee ya lo sabe ?" Sir Spencer preguntó con preocupación. Jacob se volvió hacia Carlisle a tiempo de verlo asentir con la cabeza nuevamente.

"Sí . Se lo dije ni bien llegué . Es por eso que ella estaba en los establos—buscando consuelo con los animales que ama."

Jacob se estremeció con esas palabras, sabiendo que se merecía la dureza del obispo . - No solamente no había notado su angustia ni la había consolado , sino que la había retado y enviado a encerrarse. Parecía que él estaba destinado a cometer error tras de error con su esposa. Maldición. Suspirando, él se rascó el cuello . "Cuándo murió ?"

" Seis de julio en Chinon." "Sus hijos ya lo saben ?"

"Por supuesto. Richard fue informado inmediatamente ." Carlisle hizo una mueca . "cuando él se presentó a dar sus respetos, sangre comenzó a manar de la nariz del rey. "

"Asesinato," murmuró el hombre de Sir Spencer con desánimo. "El muerto sangra sólo cuando su asesino está presente."

Jacob frunció el ceño . Eso era un cuento de viejas. Pero …" Fue asesinado?"

Carlisle encogió los hombros , pareciendo más cansado aún. "Eso depende de lo que consideres un asesinato, supongo . - El cayó enfermo poco antes de llegar a Chinon. - Él estaba débil y sufriendo. - Deseaba descansó, esos hijos nunca le dieron paz. - El murió solo salvo por la presencia de Geoffrey, yo mismo, y un puñado de hombres. Fue enterrado en la abadía de Fontevraud al día siguiente. Luego me vine directamente aquí, para cumplir un último deseo de él . - Él quería que yo verificase como estaba Renesmee . Asegurarme que ella estuviese feliz . - El me dio un mensaje también."

"Qué mensaje?"

"Ya se lo di a ella, " el obispo respondió neutralmente.

Jacob se movió con irritación, pero intentó esconder su enojo rápidamente .

"Cuándo será la coronación de Richard?"

" No lo sé . Será pronto, estoy seguro . Richard difícilmente perderá un segundo en llorar."

Jacob sacudió la cabeza ante esas palabras amargas. Eran verdad, pero Jacob estaba menos preocupado pero los sentimientos de Richard respecto a la muerte de su padre que por los sentimientos del hombre hacia su medio hermana. - El sabría que Renesmee existía ?

Y en ese caso, iba a ocuparse de su bienestar, o la vería como una posible rival para el trono? Eso era dudoso. Una mujer gobernando Inglaterra— y siendo una hija bastarda seguramente tendría menos derechos de reivindicación que un hijo legítimo. Pero, Edward había querido que Renesmee se casase para protegerla de algún peligro, y ahora Jacob se preguntaba si Richard podía ser un problema.

"Es obvio que el rey cometió un error ."

Las palabras del obispo sacaron a Jacob de sus pensamientos. Con el ceño fruncido preguntó . "Qué quiere decir ?"

"Quiero decir que es obvio que este casamiento fue un error . Te lo ruego , mi lord , déjala libre. Déjala volver a la abadía y que se haga monja. Para eso fue criada . No fue educada para manejar una casa. Renesmee no sabe cómo ser una esposa adecuada. Y se siente triste intentándolo ."

"Ella aprenderá muy pronto . Además, el rey deseó este casamiento."

"El rey deseó que su hija estuviese segura y feliz. - No desearía verla triste. "

Jacob se puso rígido . "Ella no es infeliz . Sólo extraña su vieja vida . Se le pasará. "

Carlisle tosió con disgusto. "Su infelicidad es muy obvia, mi lord . Seguramente hasta vos puedes ver eso. Ella ha perdido todo y no ha obtenido nada a cambio ."

"Ella tiene un marido y una nueva casa a cambio. Va a estar muy confortable aquí. Ella será feliz después de un tiempo. "

"Cómo ? Ella ..."

"El rey deseaba este casamiento," Jacob lo interrumpió. "Debe permanecer aquí ."

Ellos se miraron ferozmente ; luego el obispo hizo una reverencia breve . "Perdóname, pero no me había dado cuenta que estabas tan apegado a Renesmee. Creí que vos eras un novio reticente del mismo modo que ella era una novia reticente . Pensaba que podría salvar a alguno de los dos de la infelicidad. Pero es obvio por tu reacción que estás contento con este matrimonio."

Jacob parpadeó con esas palabras, su mente en un remolino mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por Dios, el obispo acababa de darle una oportunidad para ganar su libertad de ese matrimonio no deseado — y se negaba a considerarla. Peor todavía, se había enojado con la mera sugestión. Realmente quería mantener a Renesmee como su esposa? La respuesta a esa pregunta vino prontamente. Sí . - La quería . Más delante se preguntaría por qué. El obispo Carlisle habló nuevamente.

"Confío en que podré descansar aquí por algún tiempo, mi lord ?" él preguntó. Jacob suspiró ante su pregunta. - Difícilmente podría rehusarle hospitalidad al hombre .

"Si ," él dijo secamente , luego miró a Joseph y a Sir Spencer. "Pueden ocuparse de eso ? Quiero ir a ver a mi esposa."

"Claro, mi lord ." Jacob salió cansadamente de los establos, su cabeza casi estallaba con todo lo que se había enterado . Su mente se resistía a asimilar el fallecimiento de un hombre que había creído que sobreviviría a todos ellos . El Rey Edward . Fuerte, ágil, enérgico. - Nunca parecía necesitar descansar. Y ahora estaba muerto. Increíble. Horrible. Y muy triste.

Dios, si él se sentía tan mal , cuánto peor debía estar Renesmee? Ella era la hija del hombre, Jacob pensó con desánimo.

Y él le había gritado porque ella había buscado consuelo en un caballo! Qué mierda pasaba con él? Por supuesto Jacob sabía lo que pasaba . Por un breve momento—hasta que había reconocido al hombre que estaba con su esposa en los establos oscuros como Carlisle - había temido que historia se estuviese repitiendo . Los celos y los miedos convertían en idiotas a los hombres, y él se había comportado como un idiota .

No era de extrañar que ella desease retornar al convento. - Él no le había dado ninguna una razón para desear quedarse. La cama , por ejemplo; él no había hecho exactamente una presentación estelar el día del casamiento. Si hubiese tenido más tiempo… Pero no lo había tenido!

Sus hombros se hundieron cansadamente . Se sentía terriblemente desanimando de saber que su esposa era tan infeliz. El rey le había confiado el cuidado, la seguridad, y la felicidad de su hija más amada, y él estaba fallando horriblemente. - Ni siquiera le había permitido que ella intentase explicar su presencia en los establos, simplemente había estallado . Entendía por qué ella había corrido a los establos para buscar consuelo al oír de la muerte de su padre. Ella amaba a esa yegua. No debería haber sido tan severo con ella.

Bien, compondría esa situación . - Le ofrecería el consuelo que ella necesitaba ahora.

Y cuando eventualmente hiciese tentativa de acostarse con ella nuevamente, se aseguraría de que fuese una buena experiencia para ella.

Jacob hizo una mueca . - Escasamente había pensado en otro más que acostarse con ella nuevamente en las últimas dos semanas, pero no necesariamente con placentera ansiedad. Después del fiasco de la primera vez, intentarlo nuevamente no era algo muy atractivo . De hecho , se estremecía con sólo pensar en eso, Jacob admitió para sí mismo con algo de vergüenza.

Cuan humillante que era admitir eso , y admitir que todas las noches buscaba una excusa para evitar su habitación, en un intento de evitar sus deberes conyugales . No era que su esposa fuese a exigírselos.

Pero era una tarea que él tendría que hacer eventualmente si deseaba tener legítimos herederos. - Sólo tendría que enfrentar eso. Tal vez podría darle vino primero para hacerla relajar; luego se tomaría su tiempo. - El no decepcionaría al rey nuevamente. - Se sentía agradecido de que Edward no se hubiese enterado de su fracaso antes que su muerte.

Jacob entró a la fortaleza , luego casi corrió por el gran salón , yendo directamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación . Haciendo una pausa en la puerta de su cuarto, enderezó sus hombros, preparándose como para entrar en una batalla, luego abrió la puerta y entró . Allí hizo una pausa . Las lágrimas, lamentos y gemidos que él esperaba estaban ausentes. El cuarto estaba en silencio . Su esposa estaba completamente vestida y profundamente dormida en la cama, su cuerpo

enroscado en forma fetal alrededor de una bola peluda sobre las sábanas de la cama. Parecía que una vez más, ella había recurrido a un animal para buscar consuelo.

El la miró en silencio por un momento, debatiendo qué hacer; luego ella suspiró en su sueño . Jacob la observó más de cerca . Su nariz estaba roja del llanto y sus párpados , hinchados.

Devuélvela a la abadía. Anula el matrimonio . Su infelicidad es obvia.

Las palabras del obispo Carlisle hicieron eco en su cabeza, y Jacob miró fijamente a su esposa dormida . - No la iba a devolver. Ella era suya. Ellos estaban casados.

Ese pensamiento posesivo tomó a Jacob por sorpresa. - No había querido casarse con ellas — hasta había resentido el de ser forzado y se había mostrado frío con ella por eso, él se daba cuenta ahora que había estado fingiendo esa frialdad . Sí, él resentía haber sido forzado a casarse después de la ruptura del compromiso con Leah. Pero también se había sentido impotente para rehusarse al rey, Entonces había descargado su rabia en la bella mujer durmiendo en la cama. - Él no la había golpeado . Y no la había tratado muy mal, pero había hecho muy poco para hacerla sentir que la apreciaba. Por el contrario él había hecho lo opuesto, dejándole saber de modos diferentes que él no la necesitaba , que no la quería . Pero ahora , ante la mención de la posibilidad de devolverla al convento , sentía rabia crecer dentro de él.

No, no la perdería. Ni la relación entre ellos iba a continuar de ese modo. - Ahora intentaría hacerla feliz, y comenzaría quedándose allí para ofrecerle su consuelo y su apoyo cuando ella despertase. - El cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cama, quitándose el cinturón mientras caminaba.

La bola peluda era un gatito, Jacob vio mientras hacía una pausa al lado de la cama y cuidadosamente colgaba el cinto en el poste de la cama . El gato y su esposa estaban instalados en medio de la cama. - Jacob consideró la idea de correrla a un lado un para hacer espacio para él, pero finalmente decidió no perturbarla. - Él se merecía la incomodidad de dormir en el borde de la cama. - No había probado ser un marido muy considerado; los eventos de ese día señalaban eso claramente. - Había estado tan metido con sus propias preocupaciones y temores que no se había tomado el tiempo para considerar cómo ella se estaba sintiendo. Después de todo, ella había estado determinada a tomar el velo.

Una monja.

Jacob no podía ver esa muchacha vibrante y enérgica como una mujer de la iglesia. - No podía imaginar esas hermosas trenzas cobrizas enroscadas sobre su cabeza, con un velo cubriéndolas. - No podía concebir ese cuerpo perfecto escondido debajo de ropas amplias y formales . El entusiasmo y la pasión que él le había visto nunca podrían ser dominados por reglas y restricciones . No, ella se habría sentido ahogada siendo una monja, de eso estaba seguro .

Por otro lado, Qué diablos sabía él de todo eso ? Después de todo, ella había pasado su vida en un convento. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que tomar el velo implicaba, y sin embargo había estado dispuesta a pronunciar los votos. Eso lo hizo preguntarse cómo Renesmee lo veía. Ella resentía su presencia en su vida? Le temía al poder que él ahora podía ejercer sobre ella ? Lo odiaba porque él había interferido en la relación entre ella y Dios?

No lo sabía . Su comportamiento desde que había dejado el convento realmente no le daba ninguna pista.

Ella había estado muy silenciosa , obedeciendo sus órdenes con poco más que un asentimientos con su cabeza .

Los comentarios de Carlisle en los establos eran las únicas pistas que tenía respecto a cómo ella verdaderamente se sentía en esa situación. Y sus palabras no presagiaban nada bueno.

Suspirando, Jacob comenzó a desatar los cordones de su túnica. Sería bastante difícil meterse en la cama sin despertarla , pero lo intentaría, él decidió . Se quitó la túnica , y la colgó en el poste de la cama.

Dejando caer la camisa al piso , se quitó el pantalón , suavemente levantó un comer la sabana superior de la cama , y se acomodó en el borde del colchón. Con ella en el centro, había muy poco espacio . Iba a soportar eso. - Se lo merecía, Jacob pensó mientras cuidadosamente levantaba una pierna antes de reclinar su espalda .

Ella no se movió , él vio mientras intentaba acomodarse confortablemente en el estrecho espacio de la cama que ella sin querer le había dejado . El gatito se despertó, pero se quedó sentado en la curva de su brazo, mirándolo con un aire ofendido . Fue entonces que Jacob notó el vendaje sobre la oreja del animal, envuelto alrededor de su cabeza, y amarrado debajo de su cuello. Eso le quitaba un poco de la actitud altiva que el gato estaba intentando dar , y le Jacob sonrió ligeramente.

Aparentemente irritado por esa sonrisa fuera de lugar , el gatito se paró, se estiró, sentó de espaldas a él, y se acomodó una vez más , acurrucándose contra los pechos de Renesmee.

"Vos ganas," Jacob murmuró cansadamente para sí mismo. Cuando el gato le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa por encima de su hombro , Jacob arqueó sus cejas ligeramente. "Disfruta esto mientras puedas ,gato . Yo estaré acurrucado allí después de esta noche. puedes contar con eso."

Los ojos del gatito parecieron estrecharse con comprensión de esa desagradable idea. Luego giró su cabeza nuevamente y simplemente se acurrucó más cerca de Renesmee.

Suspirando, Jacob se forzó a relajarse. - Podría tener una larga espera por delante hasta que su esposa se despertase y lo necesitase , pero estaba determinado a estar allí cuando ella lo hiciera.

comentariosss


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 8

Oyó un chillido agudo y sintió varias garras minúsculas clavándose en su espalda y Jacob se despertó unos segundos más tarde. Despertado tan violentamente , él se movió rápidamente y miró ferozmente al culpable. Parecía que al dormirse había aplastado al minúsculo gato que estaba entre él y su esposa. El animal estaba todo erizado ahora, su lomo curvado, o cabello en su espalda y la cola erguida . Renesmee se movió lentamente hacia la vigilia.

Jacob observó encantado , como ella abría un ojo , primero mirando al gatito enojado, y luego a Jacob. Las señales de llanto ahora habían desaparecido de su rostro. "Qué pasa ? " ella murmuró confundida , luego mientras el sueño de su mente de su mente, ella se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando . "Oh. mi lord ."

Frotando sus ojos con una mano pequeña, ella se sentó lentamente y observó alrededor del cuarto oscurecido , a él acostado en la cama, y luego su propio cuerpo , notando el hecho que todavía estaba vestida. El gatito maulló nuevamente cuando Jacob , también, comenzó a sentarse . Renesmee calmó al gatito con caricias gentiles y palabras suaves. "Silencio , pequeño. Todo está bien "

"Debo haberlo aplastado," Jacob explicó, encontrando su voz finalmente. Mientras Renesmee inmediatamente le daba mirada preocupada al animal, él agregó , "No creo que lo haya lastimado"

"No, estoy segura que él está bien ," ella concordó , luego levantó sus ojos inciertos hacia él nuevamente.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, obviamente estaba confundida por el hecho de que ella estaba acostado con luz de día. Luego su memoria se reactivó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente, y se llenaron de lágrimas .

"Esposa?" él murmuró vacilantemente .

" - Él está muerto. " Las palabras eran neutras e inexpresivas. Perturbado por su dolor , Jacob se movió más cerca de ella , cuidando de evitar acercarse demasiado al gatito ; luego pasó un brazo alrededor los hombros de Renesmee y la arrastró suavemente contra su pecho. Después de una breve sugestión de resistencia, ella se desmoronó contra él, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar y se oyó un sollozo.

Sintiendo impotente ante su dolor, Jacob cerró los ojos y comenzó pasar su mano suavemente sobre su cabello. "Shhh. Todo estará bien , " él susurró.

"No, mi lord . No estará bien ." ella sollozó, estremeciéndose con el esfuerzo de hablar entre lágrimas. "Ahora no tengo a nadie ."

Jacob se puso rígido ante esas palabras, luego en silencio se maldijo a sí mismo por el modo frío con que la había tratado . Verdaderamente, él ahora era todo lo que Renesmee tenía . - Se dio cuenta de eso con una especie de shock . Su madre había muerto cuando ella era niña . Su padre estaba muerto. Ella había sido arrancada del seno de la abadía donde había crecido . Renesmee no tenía a nadie más que a él. Jacob descubrió que estaba un poco asustado con ese pensamiento.

Pero murmuró las siguientes palabras, "Me tienes a mí ."

La breve y amarga risa de ella lo hizo ponerse rígido ; luego ella dijo, "Vos no me quieres , mi lord No es necesario fingir que lo haces. Mi padre te forzó a casarte conmigo del mismo modo en que el me forzó a entrar en esta situación . "

Jacob vaciló , inseguro sobre qué decir, luego aclaró su garganta. "Bien, Quizás ninguno de nosotros deseaba este casamiento, pero seguramente podemos sacar algo bueno de esto. No te parece?"

"Algo bueno ?" ella preguntó amargamente . " Hemos estado aquí por dos semanas ahora y todo lo que descubrí es cuan inútil soy . No sé cómo manejar un castillo. Cómo dar instrucciones a los criados. Cómo hacer coser o bordar . Ni siquiera soy buena para la cama."

Jacob hizo una mueca . En Verdad su primera vez juntos había sido algo más que olvidable , pero eso no era su culpa. Bueno , no la mayor parte. Era cierto que ella había recibido una educación muy escasa respecto a temas de la cama matrimonial , pero por otro lado, esa había sido mejor que la experiencia y el vasto conocimiento sexual que Leah aparentemente tenía . Además, todo sería diferente si tuviese el tiempo necesario para prepararla correctamente. El breve y brutal acoplamiento que él había sido forzado a perpetrar había sido desagradable para los dos.

"La primera vez es siempre desagradable y un poco torpe ," él le aseguró con autoridad. "La próxima vez será diferente , ya vas a ver."

" Es Verdad?" ella se separó ligeramente , sólo suficiente para observar su cara , y él sacudió la cabeza solemnemente. " Es Verdad."

"Entonces no te sientes repugnado con la mera idea de tener que acostarte conmigo ?"

El soltó una carcajada . Repugnado por la idea de acostarse con ella ? Renesmee realmente ignoraba su propia belleza? él se preguntó , levantando una mano para acariciar el costado de su rostro. No, él no se sentía repugnado por la idea de su cuerpo suave y desnudo debajo de él, y su piel sonrojada por el deseo. - Jacob sintió su miembro erguirse ante la imagen que se formó en su mente. - Había estado casado por más de tres semanas y todavía no había visto a su esposa completamente desnuda. Ella había insistido usar el vestido el día en que se habían acostado , y si bien la había visto desnuda mientras ella se bañaba , todo lo que había llegado a ver era su espalda desnuda. Pero podía imaginarla. - Se la imaginaba casi cada vez que la miraba .

"No," él dijo finalmente. "La idea de acostarme con vos no me repugna. Lejos de eso. Y puedo probártelo , " él dijo firmemente .

La reacción de su esposa fue inmediata . Hubo confusión en su rostro, seguido por inseguridad, luego por resignación. Luego , rápida como un rayo, Renesmee se puso sobre sus manos y sus rodillas en la cama, con su trasero apuntado a la cara de su marido . Sin duda ella estaba ansiosa . Era muy obvio que si bien ciertamente no había disfrutado la primera vez —y no esperaba que fuese muy diferente esta vez — ella simplemente deseaba para complacerlo como esposa. Y con su trasero apuntado hacia su rostro como un recordatorio como tendría que tomarla , Jacob se sintió que si deseo desaparecía como polvo en el viento.

Suspirando interiormente, él aclaró su garganta "Esta noche ...," él murmuró.

Renesmee lo observó por encima de su hombro . "Esta noche qué , mi lord ?"

"Si , esta noche ... ahora..." él buscó alguna razón por la cual ahora no sería posible, luego recayó en lo obvio. "No es hora de cenar ?"

Con los ojos ligeramente agrandados, Renesmee miró hacia la ventana para ver que el sol estaba en su último cuarto de su trayectoria descendente. Realmente era la hora de la cena . Ella iba a decirle eso a su marido, y se dio vuelta sólo para hallarlo fuera de la cama.

Él se estaba poniendo la túnica mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta .

"Ven , vamos . La comida estará fría si no nos apresuramos." Abriendo la puerta, él dejó que ella lo siguiese a su propio tiempo.

Renesmee observó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, luego sacudió la cabeza . Ausentemente estiró la mano para acariciar al gatito antes de salir de la cama . Casi le parecía que él había estado ansioso por escaparse.

Seguramente ella había entendido mal, Renesmee pensó. Peor, él no le había dicho que la idea de acostarse con ella no lo disgustaba?

Por otro lado, no sentirse repugnado con la idea y realmente tener ganas de hacer algo no era la misma cosa, otra parte de su mente le señaló .

Renesmee suspiró mientras alisaba las arrugas de su vestido.

Bien, ella supuso eso no era tan importante. Después de todo, ella tampoco estaba exactamente ansiosa por hacer el acto.

Suspirando nuevamente, se movió hacia la puerta , sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pensaba que ese acto humillante la esperaba para esa noche . Debía mantener boca cerrada.

"Bien, me voy a la cama ."

Jacob se sobresaltó ante el anuncio de Sir Spencer y lo observó con alarma. "Cómo ? Tan temprano? Por qué no toma otra copa conmigo primero?"

Sonriendo cansadamente, el viejo sacudió la cabeza . " Ya se ha pasado la hora a la que normalmente me aposento. Y me temo que hoy ya he bebido de más, Joseph va a tener que cargarme hasta mi habitación . Lo veré mañana, mi lord ."

Jacob gruñó las buenas noches , sus ojos moviéndose desesperadamente hacia las personas que dejaban la mesa. Había sido una comida extrañamente tranquila. Sir Spencer le había ofrecido sus condolencias a Renesmee cuando había llegado para comer unos meros minutos después de la llegada de Jacob . Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras ella aceptaba esas palabras amables, pero no corrieron por sus mejillas. Ellas habían vuelto a humedecer sus ojos varias veces esa noche , y su humor parecía ser representativo del humor de los otros habitantes del castillo. Edward había sido amado aquí. Renesmee había estado silenciosa por la mayor parte de la cena, y se había aposentado casi inmediatamente después .

Jacob se quedó para beber con los hombres, una vaga sensación de incomodidad crecía en él a medida que la mesa lentamente se iba vaciando. Ahora él observaba melancólicamente las mesas casi vacías, preguntándose cuándo todos se habían transformado en pajaritos que se van a dormir temprano .

"Supongo que yo debería ir a aposentarme también."

Esas palabras del obispo Carlisle crearon una nueva alarma en Jacob . El prelado era el último hombre en la mesa principal más allá de sí mismo. "Qué ? No desea tener la oportunidad de discutir conmigo el tema de devolver a Renesmee a la abadía?"

A medio camino de ponerse de pie , Carlisle hizo una pausa para mirarlo severamente. "Estás considerando hacer eso? "

Jacob frunció el ceño irritadamente y se movió en su silla. "No. Pero podríamos discutir el tema"

Sacudiendo la cabeza , el obispo continuó levantándose . "Estoy demasiado cansado del viaje para discutir en vano . Quizás mañana pueda ofrecerte un argumento que puedas escuchar ."

"Quizás ," Jacob concordó secamente , pensando que si esa noche salía tan mal como él temía , podría llegar a considerar la sabiduría de devolverla.

Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, Jacob frunció el ceño y llevó su cerveza a sus labios , intentando para no pensar tanto . Pero era imposible no hacerlo . - Él estaba sentando en la mesa, bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza, intentando reunir el coraje para ir a la cama.

Por Dios, tenía miedo de subir las escaleras porque sabía que tenía que ir a la cama con su esposa cuando llegase allá. - Él le había dicho que lo haría. Y quería hacerlo ; verdaderamente lo quería ! No era falta de deseo sexual lo que lo detenía. - Lo Quería tanto que ya podía saborearla . El largo viaje primero hasta Shambley, y luego hasta Good Hall había sido dulce tortura para él. Si cerraba sus ojos, todavía podía sentir el olor de Renesmee en sus brazos cuando ella cabalgaba delante de él en su caballo.

Su cabello se había rozado suave y sedoso contra su mejilla. El aroma dulce a rosas lo asaltaba que bajaba la cabeza hacia adelante para oír sus palabras. Su espalda tocando su pecho, su trasero - sin querer - rozándolo entre sus muslos . Las parte inferior de sus pechos continuamente rozando sus manos mientras la sujetaba a ella y a las riendas . Había sido una dulce tortura tener que sujetarla . Lo mismo que haberla tenido acostada tan cerca todas las noches desde su llegada a Good Hall.

Sentirla y olerla no era suficiente encender su deseo, realmente podía

verla también: su cuerpo mojado brillando con la luz de la luna cuando ella había estado desnuda en el río . Su cuerpo perfecto.

Por lo menos a él le parecía perfecto. Piernas largas , cintura esbelta, la curva de sus pechos pequeños y firmes . Tal como le gustaban las mujeres : con suficientes curvas como para ser femenina, pero sin excesos.

Sintiéndose estremecerse de deseo, Jacob tomó una respiración profunda y se forzó a dominar su mente.

El deseo no era el problema, él pensó mientras la lujuria se aliviaba . Entonces por qué vacilaba para ir a la cama con su esposa?

La respuesta vino rápidamente . Miedo. - Sabía que esa noche llegaría desde la debacle del día de su boda. Había Anticipado eso con deseo y ansiedad. Una parte de él estaba segura que la segunda vez sería diferente , no habría ninguna prisa, ninguna necesidad para encubrir su falta de educación adecuada para las relaciones matrimoniales. Otra parte de él, sin embargo , todavía se estremecía recordando la consumación del día del casamiento y tenía miedo que esa noche concluyese de la misma manera . Se trataba de su esposa. no de cualquiera criada con quien él podía pasar una noche sin ninguna preocupación . - Después no podría marcharse con una despedida alegre, y continuar con sus asuntos . Ella estaría allá por la mañana — y todas las noches. Todas las mañanas y todas las noches de su vida . Si estropease las cosas nuevamente, tendría que enfrentarse con eso todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida.

Reconocer el motivo que lo detenía lo hizo sentirse mejor . Como Edward siempre decía , siempre es bueno conocer a tu enemigo. Sonriendo cansadamente ante sus propios pensamientos dramáticos, Jacob decidió que ya era suficiente . - Tenía que subir las escaleras y acostarse en la cama con su esposa, no matar un dragón. Jacob enderezó sus hombros determinadamente y respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de la mesa. - Logró dar dos pasos antes de hacer una pausa para tomar el resto de su cerveza, y luego cruzó el gran salón hacia las escaleras con pasos determinados. Esos pasos largos y determinados lo llevaron escaleras arriba y por el corredor que conducía a su habitación . Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, Jacob vaciló, hizo una mueca para sí mismo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante contra la puerta de madera áspera. - Suspiró. Eso realmente era ridículo. - Estaba actuando como si fuese un muchacho virgen . Jacob estaba lejos de ser virgen . Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se sentía ser virgen. - Había tenido su primera mujer antes de los doce años . Ella había sido una seguidora del campamento, una de las muchas prostitutas que seguían a los soldados batalla tras batallar, haciendo su negocio entre escaramuzas con quienes tuvieran dinero para pagar eso. - Él había sido un escudero en ese tiempo. Había sido su primero viaje largo fuera del castillo y había estado ansioso por recibirse de hombre.

Y se había recibido correctamente , él pensó ahora, recordando su entusiasmo en esa primera vez. Incluso ni siquiera había tenido que pagar por la experiencia. Ella - ya no podía recordar su nombre — lo había llamado su buena acción del día , " hacer debutar a un muchacho." En ese momento él se había hinchado de orgullo como un gallo de riña, absolutamente mal interpretando sus palabras. Sólo más tarde, después de tener más experiencia, se había dado cuenta que ella muy probablemente se había acostado gratis con él por piedad. No había habido necesidad de juegos previos ; él había estado tan duro como una gallina muerta incluso antes de bajarse los pantalones. - Había logrado besarla una vez, había levantado sus faldas , y había logrado penetrarla , pero hasta ahí había sido hasta donde su cuerpo joven había logrado llegar antes de eyacular . Pensando toda la situación , Jacob estaría sorprendido si todo el acto le hubiera llevado más de un minuto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con vergüenza al recordar esa experiencia juvenil, Jacob cerró los ojos. - No había sido mucho mejor su segunda vez. Pero la tercera vez, bien, esa había sido una experiencia completamente diferente. Si había sido por la habilidad de la mujer, o por el hecho que él había estado tan borracho, no podría decirlo , pero había aprendido mucho con ella. Molly. - Jacob dudaba que alguna vez olvidaría su nombre . Ella le había enseñado todo lo que había que saber sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres— y él había disfrutado esa enseñanza. Jacob continuó incrementando aquel saber con cada nueva experiencia que siguieron en los próximos años . - Era muy popular entre las mujeres de toda clase . Ya sea que fuesen prostitutas, criadas, o damas.

Entonces debería dejar de perder el tiempo en la puerta del cuarto y realizar la tarea . - También debería dejar de pensar en eso como una tarea. No iba a ser como la última vez. - El ya no tenía doce años.

Renesmee estaba sentada en la cama, acariciando o el gatito — a quien había bautizado como hollín — y estaba aguardando a su marido. Jacob se había quedado en la mesa con los hombres cuando ella se había retirado hablando de las cosas que había que hacer en la propiedad . Esa había sido la discusión durante la mayor parte de la comida. Renesmee escuchaba en silencio . Pero a medida que la comida y la discusión continuaban , ella notó no hacían mención de los establos o del jefe de establos excepto comentar de un modo bastante vago que nuevos establos eventualmente tendrían que ser construidos.

Desesperada por evitar pensar en la muerte de su padre y para evitar llorar en la mesa, Renesmee se había fijado en ese hecho y había permitido que su rabia creciera dentro de . Esa rabia la había ayudado a enderezar su espalda y a mantener la dignidad. Esa rabia la había acompañado durante la comida y la había hecho llegar integra a su habitación . Pero una vez a solas en el cuarto, con sólo Ollín para distraerla, su rabia había debilitado y sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la pérdida de su padre , y luego ella rápidamente había hallado cualquier otra cosa para considerar, y allí encontró dos sombras amenazando: lo que ella consideraba su fracaso rotundo como esposa, y el hecho que su marido estaría en la puerta pronto, esperando tener relaciones matrimoniales con ella. Con tales pensamientos como compañía, fue casi un alivio cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a su marido entrando al cuarto.

Estaba sentada en la cama cuando él entró, todavía completamente vestida y acariciando el gatito. Logró dar una sonrisa , Jacob cerró a puerta y se movió hacia la cama . Haciendo una pausa allí , él se sentó en el borde y miró ausentemente en torno al cuarto. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea y mantenía caliente el ambiente . Más allá de eso, el cuarto casi parecía aburrido . No Había nada distraerlo de la tarea que tenía que hacer.

"Marido?"

Sobresaltándose con su voz suave, él la miró interrogativamente .

" Todavía deseas ..."

"Si ," él interrumpió sus palabras rápidamente , luego miró el gato en su regazo. "Debes … eh… sacar a este pequeño compañero," él anunció, sin buscar una razón para demorar eso otro minuto más .

Ignorando las garras y los dientes que inmediatamente atacaron sus manos, Jacob sacó la pequeña bola de pelos fuera de su regazo y lo llevó rápidamente a una silla cerca del fuego. Acomodándolo allá, él volvió a la cama , sólo para hacer una pausa. Su esposa se había movido mientras él sacaba el gatito. Y ahora estaba apoyada en la cama sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y su falda subida encima de su cintura. La postura absurda continuaba repugnándolo.

Hundiendo los hombros , Jacob cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez , luego se forzó a abrir sus ojos nuevamente. - Enderezó sus hombros y fue determinadamente hacia la cama. "Esposa ...Renesmee..." él dijo casi inmediatamente logrando forzar una sonrisa cuando ella lo miró por encima de su hombro. "Ven aquí. " él señaló el lugar a su lado en la cama donde él estaba de pie , y vio su expresión nublada con confusión.

"Pero pensé que deseabas ... comenzar a ..."

"Si , pero primero quiero que vengas aquí, " él interrumpió.

Renesmee frunció el ceño ligeramente. La expresión de él era de irritación , su voz casi un gruñido . Obviamente ella lo había hecho enojar . Una vez más . Suspirando interiormente, ella se enderezó y luego se arrastró sobre la cama para hacer una pausa delante de él, su expresión era incierta.

Tomándola por los hombros, él la empujó suavemente hacia adelante, curvándose al mismo tiempo hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos . Renesmee inmediatamente se tiró hacia atrás con confusión. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Cerrando sus ojos, su marido lanzó un suspiro de sufrimiento . "Te estoy besando . "

"Oh." sintiéndose tonta, pero aún sin entender por qué él estaba perdiendo tiempo en besarla , Renesmee permitió que él la empujase hacia adelante nuevamente, quedándose quieta y pasiva mientras los labios de su marido se movían suavemente sobre los suyos — hasta que su lengua salió para tocar sus labios . Sorprendida , ella intentó alejarse nuevamente, pero Jacob la mantuvo en lugar, persistentemente usando con su lengua hasta que sus labios se abrieron en respuesta, permitiéndole la entrada. Renesmee resistió esa atención por varios segundos, consciente de la extraña sensación caliente creciendo en el centro dentro de ella , luego se alejó , el miedo le dio la fuerza para quebrar el abrazo.

Eustice le había dicho que no debería haber besos lascivos. Renesmee no estaba segura si ese beso sería considerado lascivo, pero estaba segura cualquier cosa que la hiciese sentir tan bien probablemente era pecaminosa.

"No crees que deberíamos llegar a la parte del acoplamiento ?" ella preguntó ansiosamente .

Jacob sonrió . Sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados por el beso, sus ojos vivaces por el deseo y el miedo . "Esto es parte de eso, esposa."

El dudas en su expresión, y , recordando el día de su casamiento, y las cosas que ella había dicho mientras intentaba consumar el matrimonio , Jacob decidió aclarar las cuestiones inmediatamente. "Esposa. La monja ... la persona que te habló sobre los pepinos y tales cosas ..."

"Eustice," ella dijo , y él asintió con la cabeza .

"Sí . Bien, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que ella te dijo . Ella estaba equivocada."

"Si, estaba equivocada. " Renesmee sacudió la cabeza solemnemente con su afirmación . "Yo lo había estado pensando ... ," ella admitió , y Jacob levantó sus cejas interrogativamente .

"Si , bien..." La mirada de ella fue a su entrepierna . " Bien ... realmente no se parece mucho a un pepino. Más como un hongo, diría yo . Y ..." la mano de Jacob sobre su boca la silenció inmediatamente. Renesmee miró el rostro de su marido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cara ligeramente enrojecida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza , Jacob abrió sus ojos, con una expresión afligida en su cara. "Vamos a concordar en el hecho que ella estaba equivocada. Yo soy tu marido, y con agrado te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber respecto a este asunto. De acuerdo?"

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza , y Jacob quitó la mano de su boca, pero no le dio su la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente. Cubriendo la boca de ella con sus labios , él concentró su atención en besarla como sabía que Renesmee nunca había sido besada antes. - Le hizo amor a la boca de ella hasta que Renesmee estuvo temblando en sus brazos y produciendo pequeños gemidos . Luego dejó su mano se deslizase por sus hombros, a lo largo de sus brazos para luego tomar sus manos. Después él colocó las manos de ella sobre sus propios hombros, y luego

detrás de su cuello. Entonces Jacob tocó el cuerpo de ella.

Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como un arco, sus brazos se apretaban casi dolorosamente alrededor de su cuello, su boca se movía rígidamente sobre la suya . Jacob hizo una pausa , simplemente sujetándola hasta que Renesmee se fue acostumbrando a su contacto . Con una reacción aliviada, sus brazos se aflojaron y su beso fue más flexible.

Su esposa respondía bien . - Jacob sonrió orgullosamente contra sus labios antes de dejar su boca se deslizase hacia su mejilla y su oreja, para mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo . La reacción de Renesmee fue

inmediata. Estremeciéndose en sus brazos, un gemido bajo se escapó de sus labios . Muy complacido , Jacob soltó sus pechos para apretar su trasero por sobre el vestido. - La apretó hacia adelante, empujándola suavemente contra su propia erección .

De repente Renesmee se escapó nuevamente. Agitada ella huyó hacia la cama y lo miró con ojos agrandados la hinchazón en el frente de su pantalones, y luego , su rostro.

"Deberíamos ..." ella jadeó, se subió a la cama, comenzando a colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas nuevamente, y Jacob suspiró interiormente . Parecía que no lograba hacerla olvidar las malditas instrucciones que esa monja loca le había dado . Jacob rápidamente se quitó sus ropas, luego / se movió alrededor de la cama para acomodarse antes que ella . Frunciendo el ceño , Renesmee se enderezó sentándose sobre sus muslos vacilantemente. Jacob rápidamente se colocó delante ella . Sonrió satisfecho porque ella no tenía espacio para intentar ponerse en cuatro patas nuevamente, luego levantó una mano para acariciar uno de sus pechos. - Deslizó la otras para levantar el borde de su vestido lo suficiente como para meter su mano .

Respondiendo a la mirada confusa de ella con una mirada conocedora propia , Jacob deslizó su mano por una pierna, luego la colocó entre sus muslos, hallando con sus dedos lo que buscaba.

Renesmee se sobresaltó como si ella hubiese sido alcanzada por una flecha . Jacob inmediatamente quitó su mano de su pecho . La pasó alrededor su cintura, y la apretó contra su pecho para mantenerla quieta allí mientras continuaba acariciándola íntimamente.

"Qué ...?" ella jadeó e intentó hablar. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tocándote , " él respondió sencillamente , curvándose para mordisquear su cuello .

"Por qué ?" ella logró preguntar con un tono estrangulado.

"No te gusta esto?" él preguntó, luego se rio roncamente cuando ella inmediatamente negó con su cabeza. "Mentirosa," él susurró cerca de su oreja antes de mordisquearla. "Puedo sentir que te gusta esto. "

Eso hizo que ella se pusiera rígida . "Puedes saberlo?".

"Si , tus pezones están duros." él levantó más la tela de su vestido, deseando poder quitarle el vestido y preguntándose cuánto tiempo eso le iba a llevar . "Y estás húmeda aquí abajo . " él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella mientras hablaba , satisfecho por el gemido que Renesmee intentó reprimir. Ella se estaba moviendo contra su mano ahora, probablemente ni siquiera estaba consciente de sus acciones, y Jacob descubría que su propia excitación crecía con la suya. - El la besó, cubriendo vorazmente su boca . Luego corrió sus mechas rojizas a un lado y pasó sus labios sobre su garganta, chupando, mordisqueando, y luego haciendo una pausa ante el sorprendido "Oh" que se escapó de sus labios .

"Oh, ... qué?" él preguntó, sus palabras que terminando en un gruñido.

" No … no me lastimaste cuando me mordiste el cuello. Estaba segura que lo haría." ella gimió .

Jacob estaba confundido con sus palabras, pero no le importó discutir su significado en ese momento. - Quería sacarle el maldito vestido. ahora. - Quería su piel contra la suya. - Quería cerrar sus labios alrededor de uno de sus pechos , luego en el otro, y después… Dios, en este momento solamente pensaba que podría morir enterrando su rostro sus pechos.

Jacob la distrajo con besos profundos mientras comenzó a desatar las cintas del vestido , oyó su suspiro de decepción cuando quitó su otra mano de entre las piernas para ayudarse con la tarea. Una vez que las cintas fueron soltadas , rápidamente le quitó el vestido por los hombros, luego tomó sus pechos desnudos en sus manos. Renesmee se curvó ante ese contacto , jadeando algo contra su boca, cubriendo las manos de él con las suya propias mientras acariciaba su piel caliente.

Es no lo satisfizo por mucho tiempo. - Quería sentir sus pechos en su boca. - Acariciar el pezón con su lengua y mordisquearlo con sus dientes. Jacob la tomó por la cintura, la levantó ligeramente, y tomó uno de esos pezones tentadores entre sus dientes, chupándolo gustosamente.

Renesmee inmediatamente se aferró a su cabeza e intentó alejar sus labios . Ella dijo con un jadeo, "No conseguirás sacarme leche. "

"Quizás no de aquí , pero de aquí, su ." Jacob cubrió el triángulo entre sus piernas con su palma mientras murmuraba eso contra su piel , luego movió su cabeza hacia el otro pezón . Las palabras de la hermana Eustice hicieron eco en su mente: Los labios son para hablar , los pechos son para…" Renesmee perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras Jacob le bajaba el vestido hasta sus rodillas. Luego la acostó sobre la cama.

Ella aterrizó con un suave "Unmph," sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando lo observó quitarle el vestido fuera de sus piernas y lanzarlo negligentemente a un costado. Las manos de Renesmee inmediatamente se movieron para cubrir su desnudez, pero Jacob las quitó a un lado.

Inclinándose sobre ella, besó primero un pecho, luego el otro, y Renesmee tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, pasando sus dedos por su cabello oscuro. Luego sus labios se movieron colocando besos sobre su estómago, y Renesmee cerró los ojos mientras era asaltada por una excitante sensación en su bajo vientre.

Ella lo sintió rozar con sus labios un costado de la cadera , luego el otro, y se estremeció . Ella separó las piernas con sus caricias persuasivas, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía .

Ella estaba concentrada en la senda que seguía sus labios.

El depositaba besos desde el muslo hasta la rodilla, e hizo una pausa para luego besar y lamer la otra pierna . Sus labios siguió una senda caliente en el muslo, luego se detuvo en el centro de su ser. Renesmee se arqueó en la cama, un sonido sofocado se escapó de sus labios mientras enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de su marido .

Jacob tomó sus muslos y los abrió nuevamente mientras la lamía, consciente del sudor que se acumulaba en su frente. La pasión de ella era una cosa viva, su respuesta tan libre como la cualquier hombre podía desear en una mujer — y Renesmee se estaba volviendo loca. Jadeaba , suspiraba y gemía sin ningún decoro. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y su cabeza se sacudía a los costados como si estuviese en la agonía de un ataque de apoplejía . Sus pezones estaban tensos y clamando por su atención. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos apretaban frenéticamente las sábanas de la cama. Y todo su cuerpo buscaba la liberación . Y sin embargo Jacob estaba determinado a demorar esa consumación. Intentó controlarse pero ella estaba haciendo eso muy difícil . Su deseo crecía con la excitación de ella , y él observaba con fascinación como ella luchaba con la necesidad de su cuerpo. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a estallar sino la penetraba , un grito se escapó de los labios de Renesmee , su cuerpo se tensó debajo de él mientras gemía.

Jacob se puso de rodillas inmediatamente . Posicionándose entre sus muslos y apretando sus nalgas, él la levantó ligeramente y se deslizó suavemente dentro de ella. - Vio los ojos femeninos abrirse con sorpresa mientras tomaba una respiración; luego sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

Ahora Renesmee se estaba moviendo con él, estremeciéndose, levantando sus caderas contra las suyas, gimiendo con pasión. Su propia excitación aumentaba con la suya, Jacob la encontró embestida por embestida , sorprendiéndose cuando sintió las manos de ella tomar sus nalgas y sus uñas que clavándose en su espalda para persuadirlo a continuar . Luego Entonces Renesmee lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando la pasión la invadió nuevamente, y Jacob se sintió derramarse dentro de ella.

Jacob yacía en la cama acostado de espaldas , sus manos colocadas debajo de su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados , y una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios . - Estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. - Se sentía como un toro servidor. - El manejo del tiempo había sido impecable, el ritmo , perfecto. - Sabía que le había dado a su esposa mucho placer. - Nunca más tendría que temer su aversión al lecho conyugal . Ese era un nuevo inicio para ellos. Si, estaba seguro que con eso había borrado completamente la experiencia de la primera vez .

Un sollozo amortiguado llegó a su oído y Jacob borró su sonrisa, reemplazándola con un ceño fruncido . Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para mirar a su esposa con gran alarma. Ella se había alejado de él y ahora yacía acostada de costado , sus hombros temblaban con la profundidad de su emoción mientras lloraba contra las sábanas . Jacob se quedó mirándola boquiabierto , totalmente confundido por esa reacción a

lo que ellos acababan de hacer; luego otros sollozos se escaparon haciéndolo sentarse para tocar su espalda.

"Esposa?" él murmuró vacilantemente , frunciendo el ceño cuando sus hombros simplemente comenzaron a sacudirse con más fuerza . "Esposa?"

Jacob la hizo rodar , determinado a darle su consuelo . Pero sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulamente cuando vio que Renesmee no había estado sollozando , sino que estaba matándose de risa. Frunciendo la frente , él preguntó .

"Qué diablos es tan ... divertido?"

" Yo … El … Ohhhh." ella jadeó conteniendo la risa, luego logró decir , " Yo creía que prefería lavar el piso de la abadía en invierno." cuando Jacob parpadeó confundido , su risa disminuyó . Ella rodó en la cama para explicar. "Oh, mi lord . Verdaderamente, Eustice no tiene ni idea de lo que es esto. "

Jacob frunció el ceño ligeramente. "La monja?"

"Sí ." Renesmee se rio , luego imitó a la mujer, " 'Bien, vos has visto a los animales. Es exactamente así. ' " Sacudiendo la cabeza , Renesmee se rio con tantas ganas que unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Jacob sonrió hasta que ella dijo, "Debes haber pensado que soy una idiota ! Con razón me protegías tanto! . Hasta yo misma le habría prohibido a una idiota tan grande salir de la fortaleza y aproximarse a los establos si estuviese en tu posición ."

"Si , bien, hablando de los establos," él murmuró , luego hizo una mueca . - El realmente no la había protegido , aunque eso parecía creer ella, pero él había sido bastante severo respecto a dejarla atender a los animales en los establos. Hasta Carlisle le había reprochado eso. Y todo porque había temido que Renesmee le fuese infiel.

El miedo era una cosa terrible. Podía convertir a un hombre en un prisionero. En este caso, su miedo había hecho una prisionera de su esposa. Oh, ciertamente, sólo la había restringido a permanecer en el castillo , pero había notado en la mesa esa noche que habían un montón de hombres en el salón , y se había preocupó con la curiosidad que su esposa les despertaba . Sin duda, eventualmente él le habría prohibido ir al salón , luego a las cocinas… .Si , había estado transitando un camino peligroso. Y era hora de tomar uno diferente. Esa noche era un nuevo principio .

Si, le permitiría el acceso a los establos, Jacob decidió . Smithy le había comentado que ella lo había ayudado con los caballos durante el viaje y él aseguraba que ella tenía conocimientos excepcionales y que tenía un trato especial con ellos.

Eso no lo sorprendió. Mucho Renesmee había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en los establos de la abadía , alimentando y atendiendo a los animales .Si , quizás había estado equivocado al negarle eso. - Él le permitiría el acceso a los establos - con hombres o sin hombres presentes . - No la quería ver triste y miserable, como Carlisle aseguraba que ella estaba , Jacob pensó, luego frunció el entrecejo ante las próximas palabras de ella .

"Y pensar que yo me preguntaba por qué el padre Abemott siempre nos advertía contra el adulterio. No es de extrañar que eso suceda tan frecuentemente si siempre es tan placentero como esta vez." Renesmee lo miró curiosamente. "Qué estabas diciendo sobre los establos, mi lord ?"

Jacob miró con los labios apretados por un momento, su mente cerrándose como una trampa para ratas . - El replicó, "Si te pesco en los establos nuevamente, te encerraré en este cuarto por una semana." Luego , alejándose de ella, él miró la pared , determinadamente ignorando la mirada herida que él sabía ella debía estar clavándole en la espalda .

comentarioss


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 9

Renesmee partió el pan negro por el medio con un suspiro, luego lo partió por la mitad nuevamente, esa acción acompañada por otro suspiro. Estaba cansada esa mañana. Tenía que ver con el hecho que ella había sido despertada repetidas veces la noche anterior por su marido. La primera vez que ella se había despertado de un sueño increíblemente erótico para descubrir que no era un sueño; su marido le estaba enseñando un poco más sobre la verdad de lo que ocurría en el lecho conyugal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ahora mientras recordaba la noche, la pasión, las muchas veces que se había despertado para disfrutar esa nueva experiencia, se dio cuenta cuantas formas diferentes había de hacer "eso." y los animales realmente se estaban perdiendo muchas de esas formas. Y Eustice… bien, su falta de experiencia era un asunto más que obvio.

Renesmee hizo una mueca recordando su propia ignorancia en el día de su casamiento y se sintió ruborizarse mientras recordaba estar en cuatro patas sobre la cama completamente vestida. Por Dios! Jacob debía haber pensado que ella era una idiota. Ese pensamiento fue seguido por otro suspiro que debilitó su sonrisa, porque él estaba dejando perfectamente calor que todavía pensaba lo mismo . Aparentemente ella no servía para nada mas allá de permanecer en la fortaleza contemplando las uñas de sus dedos . Esa era la única razón en la que Renesmee podía pensar para explicar por qué Jacob se negaba a dejarla ir a los establos. - El no creía que ella fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que valiese la pena.

" Qué causa esos suspiros tan largos de una dama recién casada ?"

Mirando a su alrededor con un sobresalto , Renesmee vio a Sir Spencer aproximándose a la mesa.

Él estaba fuertemente apoyado en su criado, Joseph, y parecía muy dolorido.

Dándose cuenta que sus articulaciones debían estar dándole problemas , ella frunció sus labios con preocupación.

"Buen día ," él dijo , sentándose en el banco al lado de ella. "Pero no respondiste mi pregunta. Qué puede causar esos suspiros en una mujer adorable recién casada ?"

Renesmee suspiró nuevamente, luego le sonrió cansadamente. "Es solamente que ..." ella comenzó a decir , luego se interrumpió , no deseando traicionar a su marido . "Es sólo que extraño a la abadesa y a las otras mujeres de Godstow," ella murmuró finalmente, lo que en parte era verdad.

"Ah. Sospecho que es algo más que esas buenas mujeres de la abadía lo que estás extrañando,"

Sir Spencer la sorprendió diciendo. "Sospecho que extrañas tu trabajo en los establos que hacías allá , verdad ?"

"Cómo lo sabías?" ella preguntó asombrada, y él sonrió .

"Puedo ser ciego, mi lady, pero no soy sordo — aunque las personas frecuentemente parecen pensar eso cuando hablan en mi presencia ." él sonrió ligeramente, luego extendió su mano para tocar la suya . - El la palmeó afectuosamente, como para asegurarle que ella no era una de esas personas de las que él hablaba . "El obispo Carlisle mencionó eso anoche, primero en los establos y luego en la mesa después que vos partiste."

"Oh. Entiendo," Renesmee murmuró, comenzando a juguetear con su comida nuevamente. "Si , los establos es el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la abadía," ella explicó incómodamente después de un instante. "Trabajaba con los animales allá y … sí, creo que extraño eso. "

"Debo asumir que las palabras del obispo no hicieron que Jacob te permita trabajar en los establos , entonces ?"

" - Él no me desea en ningún lugar cerca de los establos," ella murmuró tristemente.

"Bien ." El viejo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza . Bien, tal vez si él no permite ir a los establos, nosotros podríamos traerte los establos a vos, " él murmuró misteriosamente , pero antes que Renesmee pudiera cuestionarlo , él giró su cabeza , hizo una pausa breve como si estuviese escuchando, luego gritó , "Buen día , mi lord . Confío en que hayas dormido bien?"

Dándose vuelta , Renesmee vio a Jacob bajando las escaleras . Una sonrisa cálida inmediatamente se curvó en sus labios mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre él. La memoria le trajo varias imágenes de la noche anterior — y Jacob no estaba vestido en ninguna de ellas.

Jacob sintió que algo de la tensión que lo había asaltado desde que se había despertado se disipaba cuando vio a su esposa en la mesa. Para su enojo , Renesmee se había despertado antes que él nuevamente, pero la expresión en su cara no lo tranquilizó . Ella tenía los labios ligeramente separados, una sonrisa enigmática se curvaba ellos, y sus ojos estaban ahumados por pensamientos secretos que él sospechaba tenían que ver con las actividades de la noche anterior . Las actividades que ahora llenaban su propia mente.

Él había actuado como un hombre hambriento delante de un banquete la noche anterior , devorando sin límites, nunca sintiéndose saciado , nunca consiguiendo bastante. Por lo menos no para larga. Ni siquiera la irritación que le había causado su comentario sobre el adulterio había minado su apetito sexual . Oh, sí, él se había dado vuelta en un ataque de enojo y había mirado fijamente la pared hasta finalmente se había dormitado . Pero no habría pasado más de una hora cuando se halló despertando de un sueño erótico con la mujer dormida cerca de él.

Había observado su rostro dulce en reposo por un minuto, en silencio absorbiendo la belleza de ella , pero no había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de tocarla . Y tocarla lo había llevado a besarla, y besarla había llevado a…

Jacob se había recostado nuevamente, sólo para despertarse hambriento un poco más tarde. Y así había sido la noche: deseándola, tomándola, descansando. Luego deseándola nuevamente. Esa mañana , se había despertado deseándola nuevamente y era por eso que se había enojado al descubrir que Renesmee se había ido.

Viendo ahora como su lengua humedecía sus labios separados, Jacob supo que si Sir Spencer no estuviese presente, tendría que reprimirse severamente para no poseerla ahí mismo , sobre la mesa .

"Mi lord ?"

Llamado por la voz de Sir Spencer, Jacob apartó sus ojos de su esposa y miró al viejo sentado al lado de ella. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que mientras su mente vagaba, sus pies se habían detenido delante de su esposa. - Estaba actuando como un adolescente virgen .

"Dormí bastante bien," él respondió con un tono un poco forzado mientras se alejaba de su esposa e iba hacia la silla del Lord . Era una monstruosidad con respaldo muy alto que Sir Spencer había insistido que usase . "Y usted ?"

"Muy bien, gracias, " el viejo respondió , pareciendo observar el progreso de Jacob a pesar de sus ojos ciegos. - El esperó hasta que Jacob se acomodase al otro lado de Renesmee y que le fuese servida una bebida y una poco de queso y pan antes de decir,

"Se me ocurrió una idea justo antes de dormirme anoche , mi lord ."

"Oh, sí ?" Jacob murmuró ausentemente mientras comía el queso. Su mirada vagaba hacia los dedos de su esposa mientras ella distraídamente cortaba el pan. Ella tenía unos dedos adorables. - Él lo había notado la noche anterior , mientras besaba cada uno de ellos individualmente ...

"Sí . Entiendo que no quiera que lady Renesmee vaya a los establos."

Jacob se puso rígido ante las palabras de Sir Spencer, los pensamientos que había estado llenando su mente — sin mencionar su entrepierna —se disiparon rápidamente mientras el hombre continuaba hablando .

"Pero se me ocurrió que tal vez ella igualmente podría ser de utilidad para su jefe de establos . Smithy ? Ese no es su nombre?"

Renesmee se sobresaltó con eso, su mirada se dirigió interrogativamente a Jacob ante la verificación de que había reemplazado al viejo jefe de establos con su propio hombre. - Él no se había molestado en mencionarle eso.

"Si , ese es su nombre," Jacob admitió cuidadosamente, intentando ignorar la felicidad que llenó su pecho cuando Renesmee de repente le sonrió como si él hubiese hecho algo muy importante .

"Sí . Eso me pareció . Pero mi memoria no es tan buena como solía ser." Sir Spencer se enderezó ligeramente para agregar, " - El mencionó en los establos después que usted nos dejó anoche que Lady Black parece tener conocimiento sobre animales. Aparentemente ella lo ayudó a identificar una o dos problemas con los caballos en el viaje hasta acá. - Él me dijo que apreciaría mucho sus consejos y ..."

"Yo ya dejé claro que no quiero a mi esposa en ningún lugar próximo a los establos," Jacob comenzó a decir.

Sir Spencer sacudió inmediatamente su cabeza. "Oh, sí. Y yo no sugeriría lo contrario. Pero pensé que quizás Smithy podría tener permiso para buscar sus consejos — aquí, dentro de la fortaleza , quiero decir — si se topa con algo que cree que ella podría ser de ayuda..."

Renesmee contuvo la respiración ante el silencio que siguió a las maravillosas palabras del hombre , con miedo de mirar a su marido . Fue un silencio largo — lo suficientemente largo como para que los pulmones de Renesmee comenzaran a doler por falta de oxígeno antes que ella oyese a su marido decir, "Si . Supongo que eso no dañaría a nadie ."

Soltando la respiración en un suspiro ruidoso, Renesmee saltó a sus pies con gran excitación. "Oh! Qué idea maravillosa, mi lord ! Gracias. " ella apretó la mano de Sir Spencer en señal de gratitud, luego se dio vuelta y se lanzó sobre su marido donde él estaba sentado " Y gracias, mi lord , por permitir esto. Gracias, Gracias, infinitas gracias, " ella dijo dándole un beso urgente en su rostro al tiempo que él la tomaba por la cintura. "Sos un marido maravilloso."

"Si , bien ... " Jacob murmuró, sonriendo levemente. Su mirada se movió incómodamente hacia Sir Spencer, quien estaba sonriendo en su dirección. "Debo ir afuera en este momento y decirle a Smithy que él puede buscar tu consejo."

"Oh, pero ni siquiera desayunó ," Renesmee protestó mientras él se levantaba .

"Si , lo sé, pero … después que de las noticias que el obispo Carlisle nos trajo ayer, se me olvidó mencionarle a Smithy que íbamos a cabalgar para continuar con nuestra inspección de la propiedad hoy. Debo ir y pedir que preparen el carro ."

"Oh." Renesmee jadeó. Sonriendo , Jacob le levantó su rostro y la besó rápidamente en sus labios.

La decepción de ella fue obvia, y él corazón de Jacob se llenó de orgullo porque ella aparentemente iba a extrañarlo . Pero, por otro lado, la exuberancia de ella por haber concordado en permitirle a Smithy que le pidiese consejos, lo hizo sentirse ligeramente culpable . Se necesitaba tan poco para complacerla . Ella no le pedía pieles o joyas ; simplemente tener permiso para tener algún trato con los animales. - Debería haber pensado en esa posibilidad por su propia cuenta , Jacob se reprendió a sí mismo, luego miró a Sir Spencer mientras el hombre otra vez se levantaba de su silla.

"Voy a acompañarlo, sir," Jacob murmuró, luego lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a Renesmee. " Que tengas un buen día, mi lady. "

"Gracias, " Renesmee dijo inmediatamente, luego observó cómo los hombres iban hacia las puertas de la fortaleza. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, su mirada fue hacia los pedazos de pan delante de él. Rápidamente los recogió y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que Smithy viniese a requerir su ayuda. Aunque ella no deseaba una enfermedad para ninguno de los caballos, estaba ansiosa por atenderlos nuevamente, aunque sólo fuese indirectamente y por un motivo menor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un solemne "Buen día . "

Mirando hacia las escaleras , ella vio al obispo Carlisle bajar los últimos escalones y caminar hacia ella .

Renesmee lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras juntaba las migas de pan . "Buen día, mi lord obispo ."

"Parece que me levanté tarde esta mañana . Todos comieron y se fueron? "

"No. Quiero decir, sí. " haciendo una mueca , ella sacudió la cabeza . "No es tan tarde , mi lord obispo . Sir Spencer y mi marido bajaron sólo un momento atrás, pero ellos decidieron renunciar al desayuno y salieron a recorrer la propiedad. "

" Entiendo. Qué lástima. Estaba deseando tener una palabra con él. Con tu marido ." Su mirada fue hacia la puerta , como si estuviese considerando alcanzar al hombre . Luego el obispo aparentemente decidió no hacerlo y se acomodó en la mesa .

"Vos no estabas por irte también, verdad?"

Renesmee vaciló, luego sonrió . Aunque realmente no estaba hambrienta , qué otra cosa tenía que hacer hasta que Smithy la precisase ? Tomando su silla nuevamente, Renesmee negó con su cabeza. "No. Voy a hacerte compañía."

"Bien, muy bien." Murmurando un agradecimiento al criado que colocó un jarro de aguamiel y trozos de queso y pan delante de él, el obispo le sonrió a Renesmee. "Estoy contento de que puedas hacerme compañía, pues hay una pregunta o dos que podrías responderme."

Las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon ligeramente. "Qué tipo de preguntas, mi lord ?"

"Bien, no pude evitar notar que no había ningún sacerdote presente en la mesa de anoche . Y obviamente no hubo ninguna misa hoy a la mañana ."

Renesmee se movió incómodamente bajo su mirada de censura, la culpa le creó un nudo en la garganta que la sofocaba . Después de una vida pasada en un convento donde ellas tenían varias misas a lo largo del día, Renesmee casi no extrañaba las misas. Ahora recordaba que la primera noche de su llegada, Sir Spencer había mencionado que el sacerdote que había servido en ese castillo recientemente había fallecido. - Y todavía estaban esperando el reemplazo.

La culpa que sentía Renesmee era porque no se había sentido molesta con esa noticia .

Honestamente , ella se había conformado con dejar que su marido se ocupase del problema cuando tuviese tiempo. Por supuesto, eso era un pecado grave. Ella debería haberse sentido afligida y debería haber insistido para que él se ocupase del asunto inmediatamente .

"Si , bien, me temo que el sacerdote que sirvió aquí falleció unos días antes de nuestra llegada," ella admitió incómodamente . "Creo que mi marido ha tomado medidas para remediar esa situación. "

"Si ? Bien , quizás yo podría ser de ayuda en ese área ."

Renesmee lo miró sorprendida . "Ayuda, mi lord obispo ? "

"Ciertamente. Podría comenzar por tomar ese puesto mientras descanso aquí . Por lo menos hasta que un nuevo sacerdote sea hallado . Sí. Esa sería una solución muy satisfactoria . " él le sonrió cansadamente. " De ese modo, no me parecería que dependo de vuestra caridad. Debo ganarme mi sustento , por así decirlo."

"Oh, mi lord , tenerte aquí por algún tiempo no es caridad. Porque eres prácticamente de la familia," ella le aseguró rápidamente .

"Sos una niña tan dulce," él afectuosamente murmuró, apretando su mano. "Y tan adorable, como tu madre. Ella también era un cordero de dulzura . Tan gentil, tan bonita. Es una pena que ella haya muerto tan joven," él agregó . - El agitó la cabeza en un esfuerzo obvio por alejar esos recuerdos tristes "Bien, estoy excitado con la perspectiva . Esto me dará la oportunidad de practicar mis viejas habilidades m antes que me asignen mi propia iglesia para atender."

Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron . "Planeas volver a ser ministro de la Iglesia , mi lord obispo ? "

"Bien. " él se rió . "Dudo que el joven Richard desearía tener a un viejo como consejero . Especialmente porque yo era leal a tu padre .Si, muy probablemente deberé volver a hacer el trabajo de Dios, como siempre quise hacer," él agregó. "Si bien al principio era muy excitante tener una posición tan importante al lado de tu padre , lo hallé bastante cansador en estos últimos años. La vida tranquila de una iglesia me va a venir muy bien ." él sacudió la cabeza con satisfacción , luego apartado el aguamiel se puso de pie . "De hecho, creo que debo ir a darle una mirada a la capilla ahora mismo y ver en qué condiciones está. Si todo está bien, podemos tener la primera misa mañana a la mañana. Con tu permiso , mi querida "

"Claro." Renesmee sonrió y lo observó dejar la fortaleza. Comenzó a levantarse de la mesa , sólo para hacer una pausa y mirar en dirección a las puertas cuando ellas se abrieron una vez más . Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la cabeza de Smithy asomarse. Hubo alivio en su mirada cuando la vio en la mesa, y él cerró puerta y fue hacia ella .

"Mi lady, " él dijo ansiosamente Mientras Renesmee iba a encontrarlo . "Estoy a cargo de los establos ahora, y ..."

"Si , lo sé, " Renesmee lo interrumpió, haciendo una pausa mientras ellos se encontraban a mitad camino en el gran salón . "Felicitaciones ."

"Si , bien…" él hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza . "No tengo el conocimiento suficiente para lidiar con ese trabajo . Yo soy un soldado."

"Serás muy bueno en ese trabajo ," ella le aseguró. "tienes una afinidad natural con los animales. Yo vi eso. Trabajarás mucho mejor con ellos que ese borracho ..."

Ella cortó lo que iba a decir .

"Si , pero … oh bien, la verdad es que nunca tuve que atender tantos caballos enfermos o sanos a la vez."

"Oh. Bien, vas a aprenderlo con tiempo . Mientras tanto, mi marido dijo que podría aconsejarte ..."

"Si , me dijo eso antes de partir. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Hay un problema."

"Ya ?" sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro. "Si , es el Negro," Smithy dijo .

Renesmee recordaba ese nombre. Le sonaba familiar, pero ..." Oh, mi Dios !" ella jadeó de repente. " El caballo de mi marido?"

El asintió severamente . "Y mi Lord le tiene bastante afecto al animal , también, entonces puede imaginarse lo preocupado que estoy . Estuve muy agradecido de que mi Lord no desease montarlo la semana pasada. Gracia a Dios Spencer es ciego y deben viajar en carro."

"Oh, seguramente él no te culparía a vos. " ella le aseguró rápidamente .

"No," él concordó vacilantemente , luego agregó , "Pero él estaría muy molesto. - Lo quiere mucho al Negro"

Renesmee frunció el ceño ante esa noticia. "Qué pasa con él? "

" - El comenzó a estornudar unos días después que llegamos," Smithy comenzó a contar .

Renesmee hizo un sonido de disgusto. " Es por ese chiquero frío al que ellos llaman establo, " ella comentó . Smithy asintió con la cabeza .

"Sí. Yo lo mimé bastante y lo cubrí mejor que pude , pero no sé qué más hacer. Pensé que iba a mejorar, pero él parece empeorar cada día. - Él está enfermo. - No come . - Se cansa fácilmente. - Y no es sólo eso ... Es…" Smithy vaciló .

"Qué ?" Renesmee inició.

"Él ahora tiene un jadeo en el pecho, y está caliente al contacto," el hombre admitió. - Sonaba como si fuese su culpa.

"Oh, mi querido. Eso suena muy inquietante." Tomando su brazo, ella llevó a Smithy hacia la puerta . "Vamos, debo darle una mirada y ver si …" Su voz se calló al tiempo sus pasos disminuían su velocidad. "No puedo ir a verlo . Mi marido me ordenó nunca entrar en los establos nuevamente."

El alivio en la cara del nuevo jefe de establos desapareció, su expresión era de terror . "Estoy muerto. Si el caballo de mi Lord se muere…" él sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

Palmeando levemente su brazo , Renesmee consideró el problema brevemente, luego llegó a una decisión. "- Él no va a morir. Nosotros lo curaremos."

"Pero usted no puede ir a los establos," él murmuró con desesperación .

Ella sonrió . "Entonces debes traerme el Negro . "

"Traerlo aquí ?" Esperanza y duda cruzaron brevemente por su rostro. Sin esperar respuesta , Renesmee tomó la iniciativa y caminó en dirección a las puertas de la fortaleza , casi arrastrándolo con ella.

"Vamos. Coraje. Ve a buscarlo y tráelo aquí. Voy a esperarte en los escalones de entrada ," ella murmuró mientras ellos salían al patio.

El jefe de establos suspiró, pero asintió y se apresuró a irse .

Renesmee observó como él iba hacia los establos; luego ella comenzó a caminar impacientemente en el escalón superior. Todavía estaba haciendo eso cuando finalmente lo vio sacando el corcel de su marido de los establos.

Haciendo una pausa , Renesmee estudió al animal mientras Smithy lo traía por el jardín . Era fácil darse cuenta que sus palabras eran correcta. El animal estaba definitivamente cansado y fuera de forma.

También que cada vez que el jefe de establos se acercaba a él , Negro intentaba morderlo.

Eso preocupó a Renesmee y ella rápidamente bajó los escalones y corrió al encuentro de ellos.

Todavía estaban a unos veinte metros de la fortaleza cuando ella los alcanzó.

Murmurándole tiernamente al caballo, ella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, Frunciendo el ceño ante la humedad que manaba de sus ojos y de su nariz, luego estudió el resto del animal , sólo para estar segura que no había otros síntomas que pudiera estar omitiendo .

" - No es nada serio, verdad ? " Smithy preguntó ansiosamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Es un resfrío."

"Un resfriado?" él preguntó. " Yo no sabía que los caballos podían resfriarse."

"Oh, sí, " Renesmee le informó. "Los caballos realmente no son muy diferentes de los hombres. Ellos puedan resfriarse , deprimirse , tener problemas de estómago…"

Haciendo una pausa, ella extendió la mano para acariciar las crines del caballo. "Y él tiene un resfriado. Probablemente por la humedad de ese establo viejo."

Smithy frunció el ceño ante eso, pero sólo preguntó , "Qué hago con él? "

"Debemos llevarlo adentro ." "Adentro ? Adentro de dónde?"

"De la fortaleza," Renesmee le explicó con calma . " - Él debe ser mantenido tibio y seco. No puedes hacer eso en ese establo viejo y húmedo."

"Si , pero …" Smithy hizo una pausa . "Oh, no. No creo que mi Lord aprobará esto. "

"Bien, entonces él debería haber reparado los establos como dijo que haría, " Renesmee replicó, tomando las riendas del caballo y volviendo a la fortaleza .

"Ven conmigo ," ella ordenó, llevando el caballo . Una vez que alcanzó los escalones, Renesmee hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás, al jefe de establos. "Vienes o no ? Puedes aprender algo muy útil."

"Pero… mi lady, " el hombre dijo rogando.

El parecía completamente aterrorizado, Renesmee lo notó , y suspiró, considerando la situación antes de volver a explicar sus pensamientos de un modo que sonase más aceptable. "Smithy ," ella razonablemente comenzó a decir , "Mi marido no me permite ir a los establos, pero me permitió ayudarte y vos precisas de mi ayuda con el Negro. Si no tengo permiso para ir a los establos, luego debemos atenderlo aquí, no crees ?"

"Si ," el hombre delgado respondió inseguramente .

"Mi lady, mi Lord seguramente no desea ver a su caballo dentro del castillo."

" - Lo desearía ver muerto?"

"No." él pareció horrorizado ante esa idea . " Y él no te dijo que yo podía ayudarte ?"

"- Él dijo que podría aconsejarme."

"Y es lo que haré . Dentro de la fortaleza . Hace mucho frío aquí afuera , no es bueno para el Negro." Como el hombre aún parecía vacilante con la decisión, ella suspiró impacientemente, luego volvió a tirar de las riendas del Negro . Lo urgió a avanzar , murmurando, "Sólo estoy intentando obedecer los deseos de mi marido."

Smithy la observó con los ojos muy abiertos como ella llevaba el caballo escalones arriba . - Él estaba bastante seguro que a Jacob no le iba a gustar volver a su casa para hallar a su corcel dentro de la fortaleza. Por otro lado, Smithy estaba bastante seguro que a su Lord le gustaría muchos menos si volviese a su casa para hallar a su caballo muerto .

"Smithy h! Apresúrate !"

Suspirando impacientemente mientras ella y el caballo alcanzaban las puertas de la fortaleza , él se puso el sombrero en su cabeza y enderezó sus hombros. "Aquí vamos," él murmuró filosóficamente, apresurándose detrás de ellos.

"Mi lord !"

Jacob frunció el ceño ante el grito alarmado de Smithy cuando entró en los establos, luego observó al hombre repentinamente pálido . "Sí. Soy yo. Qué pasa ?"

"Pasar ?" el hombre delgado dijo pareciendo ligeramente nervioso . "Yo … bien ... nada. Yo sólo … usted… quiero decir, yo no estaba esperando que volviese tan pronto . Mi lady estaba segura que usted no retornaría antes de la cena."

"Y sin duda hubiera sido así si él no se hubiese encontrado con nosotros ," una voz diferente respondió.

Jacob se dio vuelta en ese tono alegre para ver que su amigo Embry Shambley lo había seguido dentro de los establos. El padre de Jacob, Lord Black, estaba un paso atrás. Jacob, Sir Spencer, y su criado se habían encontrado los dos viajeros . Parecía que su padre había oído hablar de sus problemas con Leah y había viajado a Shambley para ver cómo estaba su hijo. Allá se había enterado de los eventos de las últimas tres semanas.

Por lo que Jacob había oído , Gordon Black había pasado la noche en Shambley Hall , planeando viajar en a Good Hall sólo a la mañana siguiente para conocer a su nueva nuera. Pero un mensajero había llegado con la noticia de la muerte del rey aquella mañana, y Shambley había decidido unirse al padre de su amigo. Los dos habían estado muy preocupados por como esta tragedia afectaría a Jacob y a su esposa; ambos sabían que el rey había arreglado este casamiento para asegurarse de la protección de lady Renesmee . Ahora, con la muerte de padre, si había algo para amenazarla , aparecería pronto.

Ambos hombres habían quedado pasmados al enterarse que Jacob todavía estaba conociendo sus nuevas tierras.

Y Jacob había sentido vergüenza cuando Sir Spencer había asumido la culpa de esa situación . El viejo aseguró que la necesidad de hacer el reconocimiento de la propiedad en el carro era la razón por la cual esa tarea se había extendido tanto , pero la verdad era que habían sido las propias demoras de Jacob las que habían prolongado esa tarea.

Él había hecho largas visitas a casi todos sus nuevos vasallos, aceptando cada invitación para quedarse a comer, y se había quedado conversando en un esfuerzo para evitar volver a su casa y a la cama con su esposa. Pero todo eso había sido hasta la noche anterior . - Él había determinado esa mañana que intentaría terminar con la inspección ese mismo día.

Pero al encontrarse con su padre y Embry que iban camino a Good Hall, él tuvo que abandonar la inspección . - Y había vuelto para acompañar a sus invitados y sus soldados al castillo.

"Hola , Smithy ," Embry dijo . "Veo que Jacob te delegó la tarea de cuidar los caballos ."

"Eh… Sí, mi lord," el hombre murmuró nerviosamente, moviéndose hacia la puerta de los establos. "Es bueno verlo nuevamente, mi lord . Y a usted, también, mi lord ," Smithy agregó saludando con la cabeza a Lord Black padre . "Tengo que… eh…"

El casi logró salir por la puerta antes que Jacob detuviese su tentativa de fuga . "Vuelve aquí. Dónde crees que vas?"

Smithy hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. "Bi ... bien , yo justo pensé en advertir... quiero decir … eh… informarle a mi lady que usted había vuelto."

La mirada de Jacob se estrechó ante el hombre excesivamente ansioso. "Entonces ella no está aquí ? Estaba empezando a sospechar que ella había contrariado mis deseos y había venido a trabajar a los establos."

"Oh, no, mi lord ," Smithy le aseguró rápidamente . "No. Ella nunca contrariaría … ella nunca vendría a los establos después que usted explícitamente le ordenó que no lo hiciera . Se me ocurrió que a ella podría gustarle saber que usted volvió y ..."

"Se lo informaré yo mismo," Jacob dijo secamente . "tienes trabajo que hacer. Ocúpate de los caballos de mi padre y de mi amigo."

"Si , mi lord ," el hombre dijo, había angustia obvia en su rostro. "Como quiera , mi lord."

Frunciendo el ceño , y consciente de que algo más definitivamente estaba sucediendo , Jacob miró al nuevo jefe de establos en silencio por un momento, se dio vuelta y apresuradamente salió del edificio, rumbo a la fortaleza en una caminata rápida.

"Qué está sucediendo?" Embry preguntó curiosamente mientras él y el padre de Jacob se apresuraban a alcanzarlo.

" No lo sé , pero pretendo descubrirlo ," Jacob murmuró severamente.

"Qué es eso que te rehúsas a permitir que ella trabaje en los establos?" Su padre preguntó curiosamente. "Seguramente la muchacha no querría ir a los ... ?"

"Si , ella querría ," Jacob dijo con disgusto obvio.

"Era su trabajo en el convento," su amigo le explicó a Gordon Black.

"Aparentemente todas las monjas y las novicias ...," él agregó rápidamente cuando Jacob lo miró . "Aparentemente cada una de ellas tenían una tarea designada . Atender a los animales heridos o enfermos era la tarea de lady Renesmee. Ella parece ser muy calificada en esa tarea , " él agregó defensivamente , confundiendo sorpresa del padre de Jacob con disgusto. "Ella detectó una enfermedad fatal que el caballo yo estaba montando . Verdad, Jacob?"

"Si ," él concordó secamente . "Y no hay duda que ella está calificada para eso, pero ..."

"Por supuesto que ella está calificada . " Los tres hombres giraron mientras Carlisle se aproximaba con una expresión severa en el rostro . "Eso es porque ella ha pasado toda su vida perfeccionando los talentos que Dios le dio . " Haciendo una pausa delante de ellos , él lanzó una mirada severa a Jacob. "Pero si vos no lo permites, esas habilidades y talentos se van a perder. Se te ha ocurrido que ella pierda su tiempo y su vida manejando tu fortaleza ."

"No quiero que ella pierda nada," Jacob dijo rígidamente . Lo ojos del obispo se agrandaron , y su expresión se suavizó con esperanza.

" Has decidido dejarla volver a la abadía, entonces ?"

"No," Jacob replicó, luego con más calma dijo, "Ella es mi esposa y seguirá siendo esposa. Y ella debe manejar mi casa. Pero ... ," él enfatizó severamente cuando Carlisle parecía listo para interrumpir, "... voy a permitir que ella ayude a Smithy con los animales. Ya le dijo que puede a consultar con los casos más difíciles ."

" Estás dispuesto a permitir…" El obispo no podía haber parecido más sorprendido. "Parecías tan inflexible respecto a ..."

"Ella no estará en los establos. Smithy vendrá y la consultará si precisa su ayuda con algún animal," Jacob dijo secamente , consciente de la expresión solemne en el rostro de su padre mientras escuchaba toda esa información . Girando antes que alguien pudiera ofrecer un argumento adicional, Jacob continuó caminando en dirección a la fortaleza , sabiendo que los otros lo seguían .

Jacob alcanzó las puertas de la fortaleza al mismo tiempo que Joseph las abría para Sir Spencer. El hombre mayor y su criado habían ido directamente a la fortaleza , mientras que Jacob y los otros habían parado en los establos.

Jacob esperó pacientemente a que Joseph guiase a Spencer y luego entró . -

Apenas había traspasado la puerta, cuando una oleada de calor lo golpeó , haciéndolo detenerse. Era un día de verano cálido afuera , pero el clima adentro se sentía sofocante .

Antes que Jacob pudiese mirar el lugar de fuego, la única fuente de calor en el gran salón , una exclamación de Sir Spencer atrajo su mirada . El hombre ciegos también había hecho una pausa al trasponer la puerta, pero su rostro estaba arrugado , su nariz moviéndose como si oliese un olor desagradable.

"Qué pasa …?" el viejo murmuró con confusión.

Jacob arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, luego miró a su padre , a Shambley, y al obispo Carlisle. El trío entró a la fortaleza detrás de ellos. "Hay algo mal , mi lord ?" él le preguntó a Sir Spencer.

"Ese olor ." el viejo frunció el ceño .

Jacob olió el aire y comenzó a mirar el gran salón vacío . "No creo ..." su voz se detuvo con un sofoco cuando su mirada alcanzó la chimenea. El gran salón no estaba vacío después de todo, Jacob comprobó. Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror cuando vieron un caballo parado delante de la chimenea. Por lo menos él creía que era un caballo. Era difícil de decir. El animal estaba completamente cubierto con ropa. Varios vestidos y otras prendas envolvían sus piernas, su cabeza, su cuello, su lomo, y hasta su cola. Una gran capa había sido colocada sobre su lomo. Y — lo más insultante e insólito de todo — un sombrero con plumas colgaba alegremente de la cabeza del animal.


End file.
